you're my fortune
by Gowthami
Summary: I had got all sadness first from you but who knows you're the most important role play in my life and I got all happiness because of u, you're my luck
1. Chapter 1

It is a beautiful day for her kyun ki uski engagement honewaala hai aur vo sapne dehraha hai anewala dino keliye per kuch shor ki vaja se khud neeche agai per Sab log uski taraf aisa dekraha hai ki usko samjmein nahi aaya tho vo apni ma ki paas jati hai aur puchne lagte hai kya hua uski ma rote bolts hai ki Hume maaf karde beta kya hua ki a engagement nai honewala hai abhi abhi bata chala hai us ladke thumhe dhoka dekar kisi aur ladke ki saath shadi kiya

Iadaki: vo aisa kyu karegi ma ab samajgayi mai aap sab bi unse milkar majak kar raha haina kaha hai aap aayiana samne mai itna buddhu nai hu please aayiana

Iadkikima:nahi beta hum sach bolraha hai vo shaadi karchuka hai ,tum yaad haina vo kalraat kolkata se vapas anewala thana per vo nahi aya jantha kyu vo kal raat hi mandir mai hi shaadi karliya air ye baat tumhare papako friend phone karke abhi bataya Hume maaf karo beta tumhe majboor kardiya hai us ladke se shaadi karnekeliye

Ladki:nai ma maafi mat mangiye phehle nahi karna chahta hu per usse Milne ki baad Maine puri manse shaadi keliye ha bola per ( crying) aisa

Kyu hogaya hai mere saath kyu

Aisa us ladkiki engagement ruk gayi sare mehman chaligayi ladkiki papa bahut upset hua tha isliye vo kisise baath nai karraha hai

Ladky:papa aap pereshan mat hui hai Sab kuch teekh hojayega kuch bi mat sochiye aur a tablet khalijiye taki apki bp control hojayega

Ladki ki papa:beta tumhe bura nai lagraha hai I am sorry beta Maine kabhi nahi socha meri beti ki saath aisa hua vo bi meri Karan

Ladki: please papa aap asab chodiye aur so jayeye

(Mind) bas ab kal keliye integar the jawab janna hai kyu kiya aisa kyu


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning**

 **At big bunglow with name plate**

 **Anand verma's mention**

It is a well decorated and looks very beautiful but there is pin drop silent occupied inside of the mension

Suddenly one person running to inside and said

Bade Saab vo log agai

Anand( old person and owner of the mention): ordering voice. Bahu arti ki tali tayyar karo tera beta bahu ko lekar agayi

Sumitra: (anand verma ki bahu)

Ji papaji. Sab tayari hogai hai

Mohan(anandverma ka beta ):

Koi jarurat nai usko arti denekeliye aur vo humara beta nahi sumitra samji

Anand: what is this going on mohan he is my grandson and he will be the owner of entire property of the vermas business and industries

Mohan:but papa

Anand(strict voice): don't talk ha bahu tum Jo karna chahti ho apki beta aur bahu ki gruhpravesh mai Sab karna koi tume nai rukega it is my order

Sumitra: ji papaji

Mohan leaves the house angrily went to office.

At next movement the new wedding couples are standing at the entrance

Sumitra: vahi per khade raho beta hum abhi ayi

She did arti the bride enter inside of the house after complete rituals

Sumitra: jao jakar dadaji ki ashirvad lelo beta

Then couple bending to take dadaji blessings

Dadaji(anand): sada suhagan raho aur kush raho tum Dono

At a moment one girl angrily entered inside of the house and asking angrily

What about me dadaji... Apki pota mujhe dhoka dediya uskeliye koi jawab hai aapki paas

Then her looks fals at new wedding couple

Oh ho apne nayi couple ko welcome bi kardiya nice jara Hume bi dikao apki nayi bahu ki chehra

Tabhi naya couple turns back

Bride and that girl get shock to seeing each other

Bride (slowly): sakshi...

Sakshi: purvi...

Sakshi(shocking expression): purvi tum tum vo ladki ho inhone (shows finger at groom) shaadi kiya , I can't trust it ,say purvi it is not true and u don't married this person

Groom: it is true sakshi she is my wife

Sakshi(rudely):please u don't talk to me .

purvi tell me what happened

Purvi: (standing like statue ) she can't say any thing

Sakshi:what purvi why you're silent speak up purvi what happened and why u married him.

Purvi (head down): not speaking any word stand there like statue

Sakshi(see around):Look purvi u dont afraid i am here youre best friend is with u purvi. Say what happened .

In between

Groom(straightly): sakshi we both are love each other . so we got married

Sakshi(confused): what u both are love each other so ... Why are u agreed engagement with me.

Groom : look sakshi I am hurting u very much but try to understand me

He say it and turns back try to go from there

Sakshi (loudly): stop daya.. how simply said understand me . my parents was get insulted because of u, and they are feels guilty to select u for me . and then she looks at dadaji. Came close to his and Say's

Sakshi (teary): dadaji aap batayiyena mai kaise sambhalu apni parents ko vo itna kush thi kal tak mere engagement hone wale hai phir achanak a sab aur unki a kushi ek pal me gam me badal gayi . she crying more

Purvi wants to hug and consoled her but she can't do anything for her because she also in sadness mood so how can help sakshi.

Daya feels very guilt for sakshi . she is totally hurted because of him.

Dadaji also feels very sad for her. He can t say anything he looks at sumitra then say through his eyes to her go console her .sumitra understood and she nods her head .then he immediately leaves that place and goes to his room.

Sumitra goes to sakshi turns her face to her and hugs . sakshi hugs her back and crying.

Sumitra(comes from hug): try to consoled her, beta shan't hojao hum mann the Jo hua teekh nai hua tumhara saath hum itna hi bol sakte hai ki joining her hands Hume maaf karo beta.

Sakshi touch sumitra hands with her hands

Sakshi (teary ): nai aunty ap kyu mafi mang raha hai .( looks at purvi and daya ) galti tho kisi aur ne kiya tha na

Her looks very sad she Doe's not want to stay there for one more minute.

She say to all with heavy heart. Ab mujhe niklna hoga says and looks at her friend purvi ,shayad ab vo kuch bolegi , no purvi Doe's not looks at her .sakshi(mind) koi tho karan hai ,purvi tum batana nai chahti ho Verna achanak a shaadi mujhe bina bataya.

Sakshi: Jane se pehle I want say something to u purvi vo... a wish u happy married life. Then immediately she turns and leaves the house with cryingly.

Purvi (sad face): looks at the way of door sakshi went out. Says herself slowly I am sorry sakshi now I can't tell u any thing.

Sumitra: bahu chal tum mere kamre mai aram karegi sham ko puja me baitna hoga. Aur aaj raat hi tum Dono ka suhag raat bi tho hai chal thoda araam karo.

Aur daya tum bhi jao araam karo.

Daya aur purvi looking each other but their eyes showing so much diffrent it's not a love feeling its like hate ness to each other .


	3. Chapter 3

**At vermas mention**

It is night time some ladies makes ready purvi for her first night and ladies are play some jokes and tease her but she not show any interest of them, her eyes are look sad but she control her emotions. At the same time her mother in-law came to room to see purvi is ready or not

Ladies: bahut sundar dikraha hai Teri bahu sumitra lagta hai chand khud Teri ghar mai aayi

Sumitra: are kya karraha hai aap log mere bahu ko najar lagega aap sab ka kaam hogayan ab jasaktha hai dhanyavad

All ladies are going out of the room then

Sumitra: such mai bahut sundar lagraha hai beta kisika nazar ns large kajal tika lagadeti hai purvi ki khaan ki piche

A sab dekh kar purvi achanak Rone lagi

Sumitra: kya hua beta tum kyu rorahi ho

Purvi: kuch nai aunty meri ma yaad aayi

Sumitra: itnisi baat aaj se nai, abhi se mai hi tumhara ma samji ab Rona band kar aur chal vaha tumhara pati integar karraha hai

Purvi hugs her and say thanku so much ma aap bahut achhe ho ma

Sumitra(smile): hogai ab chale

Purvi noded her head

So now purvi entered daya room she looks around the room but she doesn't find daya

So she starts walk slowly to the bed and try to sit but she heard a sound open of door she turn and looks at door there daya stand at door

He came inside and lock the door and slowly walk's to bed looking to purvi

Now he came close to her and he farward his hand

Purvi: don't dare to touch me

Daya: mujhe koi shauq nai hai tumne chune keliye he bends and straightened pillow on bed

Purvi: so what are u doing here Mr daya

Daya: iam going to sleep on my bed

Purvi:I know a apki bed hai per abhi se ye mera bed hai aap vaha sofe pe sojayi ye

Daya:: what mujhe adaat nai hai sofe pe soneka, chahe tho tum sojao . aisa kehy kar vo latne vala tha bed pe

Purvi: adat daldo daya mai tho bed per hi sonevala hu samji uto yaha se aur jao tumhara munjil vaha hai

Daya,: agar nahi gayi tho kya karogi ...bol

Purvi: bas bahut hogaya tumhara manmani tum muj se jabardasti se shaadi kiya iska arth ye nai ki tum Jo kaho vo mai karogi ye galtfahmi hai tumhara , aur mai Jo karogi tumhe anjaan bhi nai hoga samji . isliye ab ache bache ki tarah jao aur sofe pe sojao

Daya(mind): bahut bolti hai a ladki iski akal teek karna hoga per ab nai bahut dhag gayi hu iski tho baad mai dekhloonga

Purvi: utiyena mujhe neend arahahai

Daya(irritedly): ha ja raha hu

Purvi(mind): abhi tho shuru hai daya apne mujhe Jo takleef, dukh diya unsare ka badla leloonga tumse l hate u daya I hate u

Purvi try to gets sleep

daya struggles to sleep on sofa and he turns and looks at her she sleeps peacefully at his bed. Daya murmured kitni araamse sorahi hai tum sojao . sojao kalse sonai pavuga shayad.. ( Says to himself) daya ab tumbi sonapadega kal office mai bahut kaam hai.

So finally he also drifted into sleep.

Purvi opened her eyes and looks at daya with angrily .and thinks sirf tumhare vajase meri jindagi khushiyonse nai balki dhuk se bhari hui hai . u stolen all my happiness and given only sadness. I hate u daya I hate u

After sometime she also drifted in to sleep

Note: readers l Tell all of u it is really boring karega. Its true ye tho boring story hi hai mai keh raha hu koi bi mat padna kyunki a Maine kisiko impress karneko ya phir ache reviews panekeliye nai lik raha hu mere man laga likhne keliye bas likraha hu agar kisiko acha nai laga koi baat nai mai bura nai manogi. Kyunki a story tho some regular ki stories ki tarah hi lagega tho boring rahegana so ... Kuch nai


	4. Chapter 4

**At early** **morning** **vermas mention**

daya room

daya: agayi itna late kyu kiya aapne jaldi dijiyena ma cofee. he says all without opening his eyes and forward his hand towards cofee cup .

so a smile appeared on the other person and placed hot cofee mug in his hand

then immediately daya throws the mug , (the cup is very hot), and opened his eyes with jerk and says

daya ( burning pain): ouch ye kya kiya hai ma aapne mera hath jala diya

ohho jal gaya

heard her voice he looks up, seeing her face

daya(shock): tum, tum kya kar rahi ho yaha

purvi( smile): arrey ye kaisa sawal hai mai apni pati ko sewa karraha hu

daya(angrily): what rubbish tumne mera hath jala diya

purvi( acting): kya jal gayi kaha jal gai mujhe dikhao . she forcely drag his hand and check the wound but daya pulls his hand back and shouting at her

daya(loudly): pagal ho kya aur dard derayiyo tum.

at same time sumitra entered inside the room asked worriedly

sumitra : kya hua daya tum purvi per kyu chillaraha ho

daya: ma dekhiye isne meri hath jaladiya

purvi(act as crying): nai ma maine kuch nai kiya usne jaisa kaha maine vaise hi kiya ma aur vo teekh se pakad nai pai aur giradiya phir thoda sa cofee haat per gira tho ismai mera galti kyahai ma. agar vo teekh se pakad liya hotha tho haath nai jalti she starts sobbing.

sumitra: mai jantha hu beta tumhara koi galti nai please rona nai . she wipes purvi tears

daya looks at her shock and says to his mother

daya: nahi ma ye jhut bolraha hai maine aisa kuch bi nahi kaha inse jaise mere haath se coofee mug gir sake

sumitra (showing hand) : bas daya ek shabd bi nai bolegi tum mere bahu ko. pehle thum a batao thum cofee lene se pehele tu apne ankhe khola ya nai.

daya ( head down): he think what say now

sumitra : samajgayi mai kitni baar bola thumne ye adaat chod do per tumne choda nai aur thum phirse khud galti ki aur daant rahiho mere bahu ko

daya sees her mother with surprised look . he think she behaves is mother of purvi not him. with in one day his mother changed her love concern to purvi instead of can purvi did all this .

he came out thoughts from his mother voice

sumitra(strict voice) : daya sun meri bahu kabhi galati nai karega. ayinda phirse inhe dantne ki koshish mat karna . verna mujh se bura koi nai jaldi redy hokar neeche aao break fast tayyar hai

daya looks at her with open mouth

purvi wants to laugh seeing his expressions but she control her self

sumitra (raising her eyebrows ): aisa kya dekraha ho

daya(confused): aap meri ma hai ya uski ma ho

sumitra(causually): kal tak mai teri ma hu aur jab tu shaadi karke purvi ko layiyena tab se mai purvi ki ma hu ab jyada socho mat jaldi tayyar hojao tere papa intejar karraha hai aaj koi naya deal hone wala tha shyad tume yaad nai

daya (hurriedly): ha ma mai abhi ata hu thanks ma yaad dilane keliye

sumitra(smile): ha purvi beta chale

purvi(smile): ji ma

 **At dining table**

anand: bahu mohan kaha hai

sumitra: araha hai papaji ,

anand: aur daya

mai yaha hu dadaji

anand turns and sees his grand son stand at beside of him

daya: good morning dadaji

anand: very goodmorning daya

daya(looks at around ): dadaji sher abhi tak nai aaya

anand(slightly laugh): hunting keliye ready ho raha hai sambhal kar raho na beta

purvi unki baate sunte hai aur puchte hai ki, kya is ghar mai sher bi rehta hai kya

daya looks at her and he think in mind (now i will take revenge)

daya :ha yaha bahut bada sher rehta hai hamare saath khana khatha hai aur mere saath jo koi misbiheave kiya tho unko kajata hai .he try to afraid her

purvi eyes widend: kya

anand:daya tum kya bol rahi ho

daya(ankh markar): ha dadaji hume ek baar sher ko inse milawani hoga. he looks at her and he supressed his smile seeing her fase.

anand(feels sad for purvi) and he says daya to stop it all through his eyes but daya not ready to stop .

daya (excitedly): tum milogi unse, bahut ache lagega ,he expected she says no and she never try to do foolish things to him, he ask her one more and he waits for answer , then he take juice glass and drink some juice

purvi(excitedly) : ha chaliyena sher ki pass

daya splits drink and coughing badly

anand looks at her surprisingly

daya(shock): kya tum sher se milna chahti ho

purvi: ha aap buladijiyena

anand: beta tum sher se darthi nai

purvi(happily): nai dadaji mai bachpan se hi sher se khelti hu mera nani ka ghar jungle ki aas paas haina so vaha sari log jungle janwar ko palta haina vaise hi humari nani ka ghar mai bhi ek sher tha vo mera best friend bi hai apki pata hai uska naam kaya hai. uska naam harit

daya looks at her with shock, fear,and his fase become pale

anand laudly laughs seeing daya fase

purvi(confused): kya naam acha nai laga dadaji

anand(smile): nai nai bahut pyara naam tha

then immediately purvi ask daya to bulayiyena daya sher ko mai dekhna chahta hu aur mai unse dosti bi karogi bulayiye

anand also joined with purvi and say daya bullao to tease him

tabhi piche se koi kehte hai ki kisko bulana hai papaji mai bulatao

purvi: sher ko

daya looks at her with and say dont talk

mohan(confused): what sher, koi naya naukar ka naam hai kya

daya and anand looks at each other and smiled

purvi:nai papaji sher insan nai vo janwar hai hamare ghar mai rehatahaina daya ne bola hai abhi abhi

mohan understood this and whos that sher and he angrily looks at daya.

daya looks away and drink his juise fast and

says bye to his dadaji and went to office

mohan :hum bi chaltha hai papaji

anand: teekhe beta

purvi: dadaji daya mujhe sher se miiwane ki bin chala gaya said with disappointedly

anand (smile): arre tume nai dekha daya sher ko dekte hi yaha se bhag gayi

purvi(shock): kya... matlab papaji sher hai

sumitra: ha daya kinajaro mai mohan ji koi sher se kam nai hai beta

anand: daya tho tume pareshan karne keliye a sab kaha per bechara teri baath sunkar vo dhar se chaligayi

sumitra: aisa kya kiya purvi tum

anand tell her everything

sumitra laughs loudly and says tum teekh kiya purvi verna a daya kabhi badalta hi nahi phir khabhi tume pareshan karnekeliye vo try kiyana tum unhi raasta se hi unhe pareshaan karo tabhi akal ajayega unko

purvi smiles lightly (in mind): teekhe ma hum vaise hi karogi usko sabak seekhahi rahungi .

and she remembers dayas words "mai tumse badla lane keliye shaadi karraha hu " she shuts her eyes and a tear drop on her cheek she immediately wipes out and went her room


	5. Chapter 5

**At sakshi house**

sakshi(herself): ye kaise hosakta hai purvi ne kuch tho chuparaha hai mujhse,uski chehre se saaf saaf bata chal raha hai ki koi tho karan hai, hume bata karna hi hoga , per kaise phone tho switched off aaraha hai, kaise milu unse

sakshi ki ma: beta nachta tayyar hai tu khalena mai abhi ata hu

sakshi: ma aap kaha jaraha hai

sm: beta vo sagun ki saman haina unhe vapas karne jaraha hu vermas house

sakshi(in mind): vermas house yetho acha mouka hai purvi se milne keliye.

sm: tum nachata karo mai ata hu

sakshi: nai ma aap kyu jayenge vaha.. mai jakar vapas dedunga

sm: tum.. tum javogi

sakshi: ha mai hi javunga agar aap vaha gayi tho aapko bura lagega aur pareshsan hojayega. ye mujhe bilkul achhe nai lagega, isliye mai jaunga aur turant vapas avunga.

sm(not sure): per sakshi

sakshi:ma tum yaha chair per baito pehle... aur sun mai sambhalungi apne aapko aur ye cheeje hamare ghar mai rahi tho humko dhukhhi hota hai. mai abhi vapas karke hi ata hu.

sm: ok ha jaldi ajana, dhyan rakhnas

so sakshi get ready and goes to verma's house for returning shagun ki saman

 **At vermas mention**

here sakshi standing out side of the house and she hesitatly press the bell

door opens

sumitra: sakshi tum aao na andar aao na beta

sakshi enter inside, aunty ye apki saghun ki saman vapas dene keliye aaya hu, ab isse koi fayada nai hai tho,

sumitra: per beta ye...

sakshi: please aunty lelijiye ,agar ye saman humare ankhon ki samne hota hai tho hume vahi yaad dilayega. yahi achhe hai ki apne diya hua saman apki paasi rakho. she plase that bag on near the table. and looks here and there for find purvi.

sumitra: beta baito na chai pikar jayengi

sakshi: nai aunti no thanks

sumitra: are aisa kaise jayegi, ek min, purvi... ek cup chai laker aana...

purvi from kitchen.., ji ma abhi layi

sakshi purvi ki voice sunkar vahipe kadi hojati hai

sumitra: are aavona baito yaha pe , sumitra sakshi ki haat pakdakar sofe pe bait diyajata hai

sakshi: purvi keliye wait kar raha hai

purvi comes to hall with cofee and she forward the cofee mug to the person and get shock to see that person.

tabhi ghar ka phone bhajte hai, sumitra phone utani keliye vaha se chala jata hai.

sakshi(smile): kaise ho purvi

purvi(fake smile): fine aur tum

sakshi: mai bi achhi hu, and she forwards a gift packet to purvi

purvi looks at packet with questionmark face

sakshi: aisa kya dekrahi ho lelona a gift hai tumhara

purvi: gift

sakshi: ha gift , ye maine tumahara liye karidha tha, jab tum mere engagement pe aayega , aur mai tume dena chahatahu taki thum a meri shaadi mai pehanekeliye, per aab ye mai tumhari shaadi ka gift mai derahahu, lelona.

purvi accept the gift with guilty face.

sakshi: aur ha kholke dheko shayad tume pasand aya ya nai, hume phone karke batadena. she forward her number to purvi.

purvi takes it

sakshi: mai wait karungi tumhara phone keliye... aur...ok.. now... i have to go

sakshi vaha se chali jati hai aur purvi ko bura lagta hai uski dost ko aisa dekhkar,isliye vo bi rote hi apne kamre mai chale jati hai,bed per bait kar rone lagti hai, tabhi usne sakshi diya hua gift ki taraf dekti hai, aur gift khol kar dekte hai, vo ek light yellow color ki saari hai , purvi saari ko touch karke undono ki friendship ki baare mai soch rahi tho, thabhi uss sari se ek chitti girjata hai, purvi chitti ko utakar padate hai ki " purvi mai tumse akele milna chahti hu,please tum ekbaar mere ghar ki pass garden haina vaha per kal 10 baje ko ajana, mai intejar karunga, sakshi"

purvi: ye sakshi mujhse milna chahti hai per kyu, kahi koi shauq nai hua na usse mujh per,ek kaam kartha hu mai abhi phone karungi, per mera phone tho tut gayi thi na ha ghar ki land line se karunga,

purvi dials sakshi number

sakshi lifts the phone , hello purvi bol

purvi(shock): thume kaisa pata maine hi phone kiya hai

sakshi: mai jantha hu, aur yebatao tum kal aavogina.

purvi: sakshi tum kyu mujhe milna chahti ho

sakshi: bas itni dino ki baad maine tume dekhana, isliye kuch baate karna chahta hu, avogina.

purvi(doubted): ha aavunga

sakshi: ok i will see u tomorrow

sakshi phone rakti hai , purvi milne keliye hi itna sochraha hai kya vo kal hume sach batapayegi ya nai, kuch bi ho per tumne sach batani hoga purvi, sach batani hoga.

 **Next day at verma's mention**

purvi ready hokar neeche ate hai aur sumitra ki pass jatahai, aur puchte hai ki

purvi: ma mai mandir jakar ata hu

sumitra: mandir

purvi: vo kya haina ma aaj friday haina isliye, mujhe har friday mandir jana ka adat hai... tho... mai.. jao

sumitra: tum akele javogi, agar tum pehle bata diya hota tho mai bi tumhara saath janewala hu, per mujhe abi mere dost ki ghar jana pada.

purvi: koi baat nai ma mujhe pata hai yaha ki jage, mai tho do saal yaha ki college mai padatha ,isliye yahi ki har ek jagah mai achhe se jantha hu,mai chale javungi.

sumitra: ok mai abhi driver kehtha hu vo thume lekarjayega.

purvi: nai ma mai drive karungi , mujhe drive karna achhe se ata hai .

sumitra: teekhe , car lekar jao aur ha dhyan se drive karna aur jaldi ajao.

purvi with happily hugged sumitra , and say thank u so much ma, sumitra also gets happy for seeing purvi happiness,

sumitra: ok jao aur jaldi ajana

purvi coming from hug says ok and bids sumitra, comes out of the house, goes to car sit inside and drives to the garden near sakshi house.


	6. Chapter 6

**At garden**

sakshi was waiting for purvi, ye abhi tak kyu nai aayi , kahi isne mann tho nahi badlana

kabi aisa hota hai kya diya hua vada thodu

sakshi turns back and sees purvi stand at back of her

sakshi: purvi ..huuuuf tum agayi, mujhe lagatha ki

purvi: nai ane walahu

sakshi: nodes her head

purvi: aisa kaise nai avogi meri best friend mujhe se milna chahti hai aur mai nai aau aisa thodi na hota hai

sakshi: ok fine, chale vaha per bait jata hai

purvi: ok chalo

so both are sit on the bench

sakshi(straightly) : ab batao purvi kya baat hai

purvi looks at her with not understanding fase

sakshi: aisa dekhna band karo aur tum bi achhe se janthi ho mai kis baath keliye tume puchrahahu.

purvi: mai samji nai sakahi

sakahi: ok fine mai seedhe thumse puchraha hu, daya se shaadi kyu kiya tumne, ... bol... aaj tume sach batane se bina yaha se nai ja sakti purvi... akhir vaja kya hai batao...

purvi kuch nai bolraha hai aur vo bas neeche ki taraf dekhraha hai aur uski aankho se aansu baharaha hai.

sakshi usko aisa dekhakar gale lagate hai aur usko chupaneki koshish karthi hai per purvi aur rone lagti hai

sakshi: bas purvi bas kitna royega tum, dekho ro rokar kaise halat banadiya tumne

apne aapko. sakshi purvi ko paani pilaya.

purvi now feels better with her friend

sakshi: ab batao kya hua hai,

purvi wipes her tears and try to say all, what happened, and why get married daya.

purvi : sakshi one month before mai aur mera dost vikas ne ek restaurant pe gaya tha coffee pine keliye, aur mujhe ek phone call aya tha per signal low hai andar isliye maine bahar gayi thi , baath hojane baad jab mai andar agayi tho ek aadmi mere dost ko peet raha hai aur vaha mojud hua sab log thamasha ki tarah dekraha hai, mujhe bahut gussa aaya aur mai vaha per gayi aur us aadmi ko rokhne ki koshish kiya per vo vikas ko nai chodliya, aur marraha hai, mujhse bardash nai hua , maine unhe ek tappad lagadiya ,

 **remembering all situation**

purvi: kyu marrahi ho meri dost ko,

person(angrily): kyunki is aadmi ne meri dost ka jindagi barbad karnekeliye koshish kiya hai, isliye inko marrana chahti hu.

purvi(confident): jhut bol raha hai tum , mai vikas ko bachpan se janthi hu vo aisa kabhi nai karega,

person: dhekiye ye apka bachpan ka dost hosakta hai per iska matlab ye nai hai ki ye kisi bi ladki ki saath bura nahi karsakthi hai

vikas: nai purvi ye jhut bolraha hai mai isko jantha bhi nai

person: ha tum mujhe nai jantha per sindu ko tho jantha ho na

vikas(lying): koun sindu mai koi sindu ko jantha bi nai hu

person: jhut ...jhut bolraha hai tum , tum ne sindu se pyaar ki natak kiya aur tumne usko apne jhal mai phasa liya aur usse physically pana chahti ho per sindu ne mana kiya tha kyunki shaadi ki pehle ye sab teekh nai hai, per tumne usko akele baat karne keliye tumhara guest house per lekar gaya aur uski sath kal raat jabardasti karne keliye koshish kiya , per sindu tume dhakka dekar vaha se bhag gayi tabhi unhe accident hua tha. how dare u to touch her he again punched on vikas fase

purvi(angrily): bas bahut hogai aap ilzaam per ilzaam lagraha hai meri dost pe aap ki paas koi saboot hai vikas ki khilaf.

person:ha hai, aapko saboot chahiyena tho chaliye meri saat

purvi: ha tho chaliyena

vikas: purvi tum iski bat manrahi ho ,mujh per viswas nai hai kya

purvi: pura viswas hai tum per, hum is matter ko yahi khatam karna chahtihu isliye, ye kya saboot dikhayega vo hume deknahi hoga, chal mai huna kuch nai hua tume

vikas(not sure): ha... ha chale

the person took both into a apartment

purvi : yaha hai aapki saboot

person: ha yahi hai per pura jannekeliye aapko andar tak jana hoga

purvi : tho chaliyena andar

us aadmine purvi aur vikas ko apartment ki andar lekar jaya tha aur dikatha hai ki

dekhiye...(shows finger to inside of room) meri dost ko kya halat bana rakaha hai tumhara ye dost .purvi us room ki andar dekti hai , vaha per bed pe ek ladki behosh ki halaat mai hoti hai aur uski head per bandage bi hota hai

purvi(worriedly): koun hai ye ladki aur kya hua inko

person: mujhse kyu puch rahi ho ,tumhari friend se hi puchona, jinki vajase is ladki ki ye halat hua tha.

vikas: mai maine kya kiya hai mai tho

person: jantha bi nai ho isladki ko right

vikas: vo... mai

person : shows one photo to him and ask , ab batao abhi vahi bolegi

vikas: nai mai jantha hu is ladki ko

purvi looks at vikas with shock and ask him angrily,tum janthi ho is ladki ko, matlab ye aadmi jo bhi bola ye sab sach hai

vikas: nai purvi sab jhute hi hai, ha mai mantha hu mai is ladki ko janthi hu, ye meri college mai padthi hai , aur usne mujhse dosti bi kiya per achanak ekdin mujhe propose kiya per maine saaf saaf bola hai ki mai unhe sirf dost mantha hu aur kuch nai, thabhi usne mujhse jis tarah behave kiya ki mujhe batane me sharm araha hai, tho maine usko dhakka diya aur usko bahut gussa aaya tho usne kaha ki vo meri life barbad karke hi rahungi, itna kehkar vo chali gayi , aur yakeen nai horaha hai ye ladki mujh per itna bada arope lagarayiye , trust me purvi maine aisa kuch bi nai kiya.

purvi: i trust u vikas . tumne kabhi koi galti nai karsakta.

person: vah .. kya story createkiya tumne

in between

purvi: story tho tumne create kiya mr, aamir logo ko dhundkar,dosti ki jhal me phasa kar, pyaar ka natak agar manliya tho ok agar nahi tho , phir ilzaam lagakar , paisa kamaane keliye sochti haina, thum jaise logon ki vaja se kisi per viswas nahi karsakta hai.

person(angrily): mind ur language madam

purvi(angrily): just shut up how dare u tumne meri dost ko phasane ki plan kiya tha na abhi ki abhi mai police ko phone kartha hu aur tumhe andar karvadeti hu.

person : ha karo agar vo log agayi tho bata chalega koun sach hai koun jhut hai

vikas: nai purvi call mat karna

person: kyu dar gayi

vikas: nai mai isliye kehraha hu ki ye sab tho jhut hai per mai apni parents ko takleef nai dena chahta hu. aap mujhe marna chahti yena tho mariye phir bhi mai vahi kahungi mainsne kuch nai kiya hai ye sab jhut hai.

purvi: vikas kya bol raha hai tu

vikas: ha purvi itna bada ilzaam sirpe rakkara jeene se , accha mai yahi pe inki hathse marjao

purvi: suna... suna tumne , aapko abhi bi lagta hai issne hi a sab kuch kiya.

person: ha lagta nai... hum pure yakeen ke saath keh sakta hai isski vaja se hi hua ye sab

tabhi us ladki ko hosh ati hai aur uski ma usko dekhti hai aur bahar akar kehti hai ki sindhu ko hosh agaya hai.

the person immediately runs inside and sits on bed besides of sindhu

person: sindu tum teekh ho na

sindhu slowly opens her eyes and looks at them blankly

person: sindu ... sindu... aisa kyu dekrahi ho tum teekh hona

sindu(weekly): mai kaha hu... aur aap log koun hai... maitho school me thi na yaha kaise aaya hu. she stand immediately and starts walk but uski ma uski haath pakadleti hai aur puchte hai ki

sm: beta kya bolraha hai tu, hosh mai ajana beta

sindu(innocently): maa aap mujhe mat mariye mai roj school javungi aur ache se padungi, mujhe punishment mat dena ma

person: sindu kya blorahi ho thum, he try to touch her

sindu (getting back): koun hai aap, chale jayiye yaha se, ma insab ko nikaldona ,and she throws all things on them, and she murmers jao sab log chale jao sab mujhe punishment dena chahti hona mai aisa nai honedungi mai school jata hu padai kartha hu aur... aur.. tab mai sab ko punishment dungi. she get dizzy and falls down on bed

sindu mother: ye kya hua meri beti ko , she cryes loudly

person(console her): aunty mai abhi doctor ko phone kartha hu

after some time doctor came and cheking sindu and he comes out of the room

person: doctor kya hua hai sindu ko

dr : shayad uski mind per bahut stress aur sir per gaav hone ki vaja se ... uski yadash chaligayi hai isliye ab uski mind pe sirf bachpan ki yaadein hi rahagayi, aur uski aage kuch bhi yaad nai hai

person: kya... agar usko treatment diya hota tho vo teekh ho jayegi na

dr: not sure,... teekh.. hosakte hai ya phir coma mai chal sakta hai

Am(loudly) : nai...aisa nai hona chahiye meri beti ko aisa hi rehna dijiyi usse koi treatment nai kaarega...

dr: ab mai chalta hu

person nodes his head

here two persons are standing at a side and watch all this happening infront of them

person looks at vikas and get more angry he went close to him and holding his shirt collar tightly ye sab tumhari vaja se hua hai mai thume chodunga nai, us aadmi ne vikas ko gala dhabaraha hai purvi undono ki beech ati hai vikas ko bachane ki bahut koshish karti hai per us aadmi ne purvi ko dhakka deti hai aur vo niche gir jati hai, phir vikas ko jorse pakadlata hai a sab dekkhar sindu ki ma chillate hai ki

sindu ki ma: bas... baskijiye ye sab. and with ordering tone beta us ladke ko chod dho,

person leaves vikas, vikas coughffings badly purvi helps him to drank water,

person(shocked): aunty... ye aap kya bolraha hai choddu vo bi is admi ko inki vaja se hi aaj hamara sindhu is halat mai hai... aur aap kehraha hai ki

sm: ha beta mai hi kehraha hu us ladke ko choddho aur aap sab chale jayi ye yaha se

person: nai aunty mai nai javunga aur is admi ko tho kabhi nai chodunga. isko kanun ki taraf se saza dilaki rahunga mai .

sm: saza... kisko saza milegi beta is ladke ko ya phir meri beti ko

person: aunty aap aisa kyu bol rahi ho saza tho inhe hi milogi sindhu ko nai

sm(sarcastic smile) : kaisa milega inko saza, koun yakeen karega meri beti per, ab vo sirf sab ki najar mai pagal hai na, aur humare paas koi sabut bi nai hai tho kaise dilayega inhe saza, kanoon ki tho saboot chahiyena kaha se lekaravugi tum,

person: aunty hum sindu ko achhe hospital mai ilaaj karvayengi vo teekh ho jayega

sm: nai meri beti ko koi illaj nahi karega, tumne suna nai doctor ne kya kaha agar meri beti ko teekh karne koshish kiya tho vo coma mai chale jayega nai... , maine meri ankhonki saamne meri beti jinda laash tarah rehna mai nai desakta hu isliye koi ilaaj nai chalega ...she cries loudly meri beti ko aise hi rehno do kam se kam jinda hogi mai haath jode thi hu...hume aisa hi rehne dijiye ...hume kisi se koi shikayat nahi hai... she sits on sofa and sobbing

person(try to explain): per aunty

sm(lift hand up): nai mai kuch bi nai sunna chahta hu tumne bahut madad kiya humareliye ab ek aur madad kar

person:boliyena aunty kya karna hai

sm: abhi abhi thum yaha se chale jao

person(shocked): aunty...

sm(request): please beta hum akela rehna chahta hu,

ye sunkar purvi aur vikas bahar chalajata hai

tabhi us aadmi bi vaha ata hai aur vikas ko warning deta hai ki, mai tume nai chodungi tume tho saza milhi rahega yaad rakhna phir vo vaha se chala jata hai

 **coming back to present**

purvi: usdin us ladki ki halat dekhkar mujhe bahut bura laga per kya karu mujhe yakeen hai vikas aisa kabhi nai karega

sakshi: aur usdin ki baad tumne us ladki se kabhi milne ki koshish kiya

purvi: ha gaya tha na agle din hi gaya but no use vo log kahi chali gayi

sakshi: kaha

purvi: bata nai unki padosine kaha ki koi village pe chali gayi hai per naam tho pata nai

sakshi: sach mai bahut bura hua us ladki ki saath

purvi: ha. ... aur phir kuchi din pehle. mujhe bata chala ki meri papa bahut bada problem mai fas gayi hai


	7. Chapter 7

**continution**

purvi : jab mujhe pata chala ki meri papa ne bahut badi problem mai fasgayi hai

sakshi (worried): kaise problem hai purvi

purvi : papa ne bank se loan leliya vo bi 50 laks

sakshi(shock) :what itna sari paise per kyu

purvi : papa ki ek dost ne ek factory lease lena chahta hai , papa ko uss factory mai partener ship ki offer bi dediya , per insab keliye money chahiyena so bank pe loan keliye apply kiya per surety rakhne keliye uss uncle pass kuch bi nai tabhi meri papa ne humara ghar aur humara company ki sari property ki papers ko bank mai jama kardiya phir bank vallone kaha ki do din baad hi aapko paisa miljayega , phir do din ki baad papa aur uncle ne paise lene keliye bank gayi thabhi

 **flashback**

purvi's house

landline pe phone aata hai

raaji(purvi ki ma)

so raaji picked the phone and say hello, she listen something and at next movement she drops phone down and sit on sofa with thud. purvi sees all and she immediately runs to her mother

purvi(worried) ma kya hua ... aap itna pareshan mai kyu... kiska phone tha

but she did not speak anything and stares at phone with out blinking her eyes

purvi : she lift the phone and speaks ... hello ...

other person in phone said something

purvi(shock): kya... kab... aur kaha hai vo abhi ... the person told the information ... ok hum abhi araha hu

she puts back the phone and helped her mother to gets up and both are went to that place

 **at hospital**

purvi and her mother runs fastinside of the hospital

then one persons sees , and he gets up from chair starts walks to them

purvi(teary) : hari kaka(driver) ye sab hua kaise , aur papa kaha hai

hari: he also with injured hand and bandage on his head ... vo hum jab bank se paisa lekar vapas araha hai , tabhi raaste mai kuch log ghadi ki samne aayi aur vo banduk dikakar hum sabko car se bahar aane ko kaha aur hum sabko maraa, aur paiso lekar bhag gayi, beta ye sab ne sir ki dost ne kiya hai

purvi : what... kya bolrahi hai kaka aap

hari(sure): ha beta , sab ko laga mai margayi per mai behosh hogayi thi tab maine ankhe khola tho maine dekha ki us aadmi ne sir ko peeche se maara, aur un logon ki saath ghadi mai baitkar chaligayi

tabhi ek truck vale ne hume yaha admit kiya aur ab sir ko ilaaz chalraha hai andar

purvi : kya unhone meri papa ko mara,

raaji vaha chair pe bait jata hai per insab cheejo pe dhyan nahi deti hai sirf room ki taraf dekthi hai

purvi looks at her mother with teary, move close to raaji and stands beside of her

 **after some time**

the room door opened, doctor comes out

purvi and her mother runs to doctor and asks him

purvi : doctor ab kaiso ho meri papa ... vo teekh tho haina ... hum milsakte hai unse

doctor: dekhiye vo ab khatra se bahar hai koi serious problem nai hai. ha... 4 ghante ki baad hosh ajayega tabhi bat karna aur ek baat jyada mat bolnedijiye... unhe araam ki jaroorat hai.

purvi: ok doctor dhyan rakhoonga

after four hours

nurse informed to purvi her father get conscious now

purvi and raaji get inside of room, and seeing his condition tears are flowing from their eyes .

raaji slowly walks and stand at the beside of bed

purvi also stands behind her mother

he slowly opens his eyes and he looks at them and want to speak something , but purvi cuts in mid and says. no papa now u dont speak anything , u need some rest, please... he says yes through his eyes

then he looks at his wife , he understood her feeling and fear about him now, he looks at purvi and then at raji

purvi(understood) : maa ... papa ab teekh hai abtho aap shant ho jayiye aur hum bahar chalte hai. papa rest karengi tho jaldi teekh hojayega, ... she looks her mother with hope

raji: nodes her head... hum mandir jake ataa hu

purvi: papa aap rest kijiye mai huna maako sambhalungi

so purvi leaves the room for her father take rest

 **after 10 days he will discharged from hospital**

at purvi house

purvi: papa a tablet kha lijiye dard kum hojayega

surendra: he eats the tablet with water...

purvi: papa maine complaint dediya hai us per bas vo police ko milgaye tho humare paisa bi miljayega

surendra(not sure): hume nai lagta beta vo miljayega

purvi: nai papa vo jaroor milega dekhna

tabhi vaha surendra ki manager aata hai

surendra: arre murali ji aap yaha koi urgent kaam hai kya mujh se

murali(manager): sir two days before we are get a fax from bank for recover loan

surendra( shock): what aisa kaisa ho sakta hai, aur hume time diya tha na ek saal tak

murali: no sir not one year , now they are giving only 6 months , if we are not recover the loan in intime , so...

surendra: so..

murali: they seized our company and all properties.

surendra : what... he sit in a sofa with thud

purvi also get shock listening all this and she is worried about her father condition

purvi: uncle aisa kaise hosakta hai bank valone hume one year time diya thana tho achanak 6 mahine ko kaise change kiya

murali: some people are want to destroy our company name in that way they are gives money to bank manager, for reduce the time to recovering money.

purvi: what... koun hai vo log hum abhi police ko complaint karti hu

murali: nai beta hum kuch nai karsakti hai unlogo ko, hum bas abi yahi sochna hai iss problem se kaise niklu.

purvi: uncle humare paas koi rasta hai kya

murali: ha haina beta, hamari company ko last week hi ek company ki saath deal karne vala tha aur us company ki branches foreign countries mai bi hai , per achanak ye sab hua tho , post pone karna pada . agar us contract hume milegi tho hume pura ek crore milega, phir hum is problem se bahar aasakta hai.

purvi(doubt): tho ab vo deal nai hosakta

murali: nai abhi bi vo log yaha aana chahta hai bas ab hum unko kab aana hai vo inform kiya tho

purvi(confident): tho unlogon ko inform kardijiyena kal ane keliye

surendra: kal... purvi tum kya bolrahi ho deal karna koi asaan baat nai hai,bahut soch samaj kar faisla lena padta hai, aisa jaldbaji mai nai

purvi: ha papa hum soch karke hi deal ok karega per pehle hum unse milna tho padta haina,

surendra: per purvi...

murali: nai sir purvi teekh kehraha hai, aur vaise bi humari pass vakt bi kum hai sir agar hum ye deal ko ok nai kiya tho dusra mil payegi ya nai bata nai sakta, kyunki sab ko batachal chuka hai ki ab humara company problem mai hai.

tho aap batayina sir ... koi deal karega

humara company se

purvi: ha papa... humare paas yahi ek moka bachi hai ... shayad bhagwan bi is deal ki vaja se humari madad karna chahti ho... please papa maan jayiyena sab teekh hoga.

murali: haaa sir.. maanjayiyena

surendra(not any option): ok ... kal hi ane ko bolo unlogon ko

murali(happy): ha sir mai abhi unhe call kartha hu. he moves out to call the company

purvi: place hand on her father shoulder papa dont worry... sab achha hoga

surendra noddes his head slightly

murali(excited): sir vo log maan gayi, aur kal 10 baje tak yaha pahunchayega

purvi(happily): great ... uncle aap saari tyyariya achhese kardijiye ye deal tho hume hi milega

murali: ji hum abhi niklta hai bahut kaam baki hai.. bye sir

surendra: ok... dhyan se karna koi ghadbad nai hona chahiye

murali says ok and he leaves the house and went to office

purvi: all the best papa ... kal keliye .., aap ab rest kijiye mai abi ata hu

purvi kitchen pe jata hai, dekti hai ki her mother cooks kichidi

purvi: maa mujhe dijiye mai kartha hu tum jakar aaram karona

raaji(rudly): koi jaroorat nai mai sambhalunga tum jao

purvi: per maa

raaji: maine kahana jao yaha se

purvi turns to leave kitchen with disappointedly, but at time raaji calls her

raaji: suno

purvi(happily): turns back ... haa maa boliye kuch kaam hai

raaji: without looking at purvi... maine tumhare aur surendra ki sare baat sunliya, tum ... unki saath kal offic e tho javogina... purvi nodes her head and says ha javungi maine bi meeting mai papa ki saath hi rahunga,

raaji: dekho tum janna chahti ye tho jao per kuch bhi mat bolna, yaad haina pichali baar kya kiya tha tumne, sirf tumhari vaja se hi unlogone final hua deal ko bi cancel kardiya , usdin vo bat alag thi per ab aisa kuch bi hua na teri karan mai tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karunga samji... kyunki isbaar mera pati musibat mai, mai yahi chahtihu ki vo deal final hojaye aur sari problems khatam hojayega samji...

purvi: i promise ma is baar aisa kuch nai hoga aur mai apne papa keliye kuch bi karssakta hu kuch bhi...


	8. Chapter 8

**Next morning at office**

 **At conference room**

 **MD of the company:** so mr surendra we are deside to give this contract to your company,so now deal is final. congratulations to you... forward his hand to surendra

surendra(happily): hand shaking... thank u sir thank u very much.

murali: bahut bahut badayiyo sir

surendra: thanks murali ji

murali: sir ye sab purvi beti ki vaja se hua agar vo apko sahi samay per aapko manaliya aur aap mangayi

surendra: ha youre right per purvi hai kaha murali: sir vo meri cabin pe abhi bulata hu

murali went to his cabin for inform to purvi

 **conference room**

surendra: sir ek minute aap please meri beti se bi milona , agar usne hume support nai kiya tho aaj mai deal karne keliya ready nai hota

MD : ya sure hum bi milna chahti hai usse bhulav

surendra: abhi aati hogi

tabhi us MD ko phone call ata aur vo window ki taraf chalta hai phone pe baat karrahi hai

now purvi came inside of conference room

hurriedly

purvi(tension): papa... kya hua ... aapne mujhe kyu bulaya aur uncle bi kuch nai kaha kya deal ok nai hua...

surendra(smile): arre pehle shant hojao aur baito yaha... lo paani piloo

purvi drank water fastly and asking... ab tho boliyena papa... please

surendra: with happy voice... ha beta deal final hua...

purvi: what... she get up from chair feels happy .. and ask its true

surendra: nodes his head., and says yes its true agar yakeen nai hua tho uss MD se hi puchlona

purvi: kya vo yahi hai, tho kaha hai vo mai unhe thank u bolna chahti hu

surendra: vo vaha phone pe bat karraha hai, phir yahi aajayega

after two minutes vo MD uss table ki paas araha hai aur dekti hai, ek ladki kadi hota hai per uski peet inki taraf hota hai isliye chehra nai dekpata.

finally he reached the table

MD: so mr surendra agayi aapki beti

surendra: ha sir yahi hai meri beti purvi. aur purvi inse milo ye hai mr daya the MD of verma's group of industries.

purvi turns back happily to forward her hand to say ha. but her words are get struck in throat and shocked to see that person and her eyes get widened

surendra: inki company se hi aaj humara company ka deal final hua hai purvi.

here daya also get shock seeing purvi but he ignored all and forwared his hand towards purvi .

but she did not move her hand

surendra looks at her confused and says purvi kya dekrahi ho ... milao haath

now coming from thoughts she hand shake to daya

daya(normally): congratulation... a contract aapki company ko milraha hai

purvi(hesitate): than... thank.. thank u... very much. aapne hume a contract dene keliye

daya leaves her hand and says to surendra

daya: mr surendra papers jaldi prepare karke hume bata dena hum aakar sign karunga. tab tak mujhe kuch kaam hai mai shaam ko milunga aapse.

phir daya vaha se chala jata hai

surendra apne cabin mai chala jata hai aur manager ko kehte hai papers prepare kaarnekeliye

 **At conference room**

purvi(herself): sit in chair with thud ... ye aadmi .. ye...ye yaha aur aaj jis company se deal ho raha tha us company ki MD hai .aur mujhe dekhne ki baad bi usne deal ko ok kaha, mujhe tho yakeen nai horaha hai, kya... vo mujhe nahi pehchana, ya phir kuch plan tho nai karraha haina, kya chal raha hai uska dimag mai. hey bhagvan kuch bhi ho please... is deal ko cancel mat honedena , agar is deal cancel hui tho maa mujh se kabhi baat nai karogi . please aisa kuch bi nai hona chahiye prabhu.

 **At evening 5'o clock**

surendra: murali ji us MD daya ne abhi tak kyu nai aaya vo tho 4 bajeki aane wala tha na

murali: ha sir mai abhi phone kartha hu shayad traffic pe fasgayi hoga

so murali ne daya ko phone karne hi vala tha per at same time daya vaha aata hai

murali: sir aap aagayi ... andar chaliyena sir sari papers tayyar hai

murali and daya both entered inside of cabin

surendra: mr daya aap agayi, well maine sighn kiya hai ab aap bi sign kijiye , phir deal final

daya(straightly): sorry mr surendra ab a deal nai hoga

surendra(shock):get up from chair... aap kya bolraha hai , thodi der pehle tho aapne hi kaha tha na aap humse hi

daya: ha maine hi kaha deal final per ab nai hoga

surendra: per kyu ... vaja.. kya hai

daya: vaja... tho apko vaja chahiye tho sunlijiye , is deal cancel hone ki vajaa aapki beti purvi...

thabhi kuch girne ki awaaj aati hai door ki pass, sab log us taraf dekti hai,vaha raaji khada hota hai

raaji: coming inside... purvi... kya kiya hai usne...

daya: kya kiya ... uski vaja se hi sab hua.., he told everything .. isliye mujhe aap ki saath koi kaam nai karna chahta.

raaji(pleads): nai aap aisa mat kijiye... agar ye cancel hogai tho mera pati ko bahut problem hojayega...mai..mai purvi se bat kartha hu aur vo aapko sorry bolega.

daya(sarcastic smile): sorry ... sirf sorry . bolne se meri dost mujhe milega...

surendra: tho aapko kya chahiye

daya(straightly): agar apki beti... ki shaadi mujhse karva diya tho mai papers sighn karunga.

surendra(shock, angrily): kya... aisa kabhi nai hoga, aap kyu ... mai hi iss contract ko cancel karraha hu

raaji listen this all and she knows very well her husband dont do anything against purvi decision. so immediately she leaves the room ask attendar, where is purvi . he shows the room

raaji open the conference room door , angrily moves to purvi ,she holds her arm tightly, purvi get fear seeing her mother like this she get up from chair and asking

purvi: maa kya kua aap itna gusse mai kyu

raaji(angrily) : maine kaha tha na isbar koi galthi nai hona chahiye, phir bi... thumhare vaja se sirf thumhari vaja se ye contract bi cancel hagaya.

purvi looks at her with shockingly

raaji(serious face): aisa kya dekhrahi ho, uss admi ne hume sab kuch bata diya, aur usne ye bi kaha ki tum surendra ki beti hojane ki vaja se unhone deal cancel kardiya

raaji(crying): holding purvi shoulders.. kyu kiya thum ne kyu ... humesha thumhare vaja se hi kyu hota hai... galthi tum karthi ho aur saza mere pati ko... kyu... she pushed lightly purvi and starts criying

purvi(teary): nai maa, aap mat royiye, mai bat karungi... aur mai kahungi ki unse agar vo koi saza dena chahti hai tho mujhe dedo ... meri papa ko nai... agar usko meri jaan bi chahiyena mai khushi se dedungi... maine pehli hi kaha tha thume papa keliye kuch bi karungi

raaji(looks into her eyes): kuch bhi karogi

purvi: ha kuch bhi

raaji(doubted): uss aadmi se shaadi karogi

purvi: shaadi...

raajvi: ha usne kaha agar tum usse shadi karliya tho vo deal cancel nai karogi. ab nirnay tumahara hai agar tumne tumhari papa ko kushi se dekna chahthi ho tho manjao agar nai tho

purvi: mujhe manjoor hai...with heavy heart mai unse shaadi kartha hu

raaji(teary): tho teekhe jao aur ye baat apni papa ko batao aur manao unhe ..., vo is shaadi keliye raazi nai hai. ab jaldi jao...

purvi wiping her tears and runs into surendra cabin she just at open the door

surendra: aap jasakta hai daya.. meri fayada keliye mai apni beti ka khushiya nai cheen sakti... now you can go

purvi: koi kahi nahi jayega... entering inside

surendra: purvi tum yaha ... yaha kyu aayi ho thum. ...thum ghar chale jana beta

purvi: nai papa... mujhe kuch kehna hai aapse

surendra: ha bolo na... kya baat hai beta

purvi: (looking down ), papa vo vo... mai... maine (looking at daya) inse shaadi karne keliye tayyar hu

surendra looks at purvi and holding hand taken her into other cabin.

surendra: (not understanding), purvi tum kya bolrahi ho,

purvi: mujhe sab kuch batachala gaya hai papa, unhone aap se ek sharat rakhiti na, mai unse shaadi kari tho, usne contract papers pe sign karega, haina

surendra(serously): ha usne kaha aur maine mana bi karliya baat khatam

purvi: nai papa aap aisa mat kijiye, meri vaja se itna accha moka apki haath se mat jane nai dijiye,

surendra: nai purvi mai aisa nai karunga, mai apni beti ko dukh nai desakti.

purvi: nai papa... mai kush hu iss shadi keliye,

surendra(not agreed): nai purvi tum meri liye ye sab karna chahti , mai aisa kabhi nai hone dunga.

purvi(seriously): papa... maine kaha na mai kush hu aap manthi hi kyu nai..., humari paas aur koi raasta hi nai iss vakt, isliye...with crying... isliye papa please... manjayiye.. varna tho meri kasam.

surendra(teary): ok... ok agar tum sach mai kush ho tho mai ... mai... karvavunga thumhara shaadi daya se.

purvi(tears, happy): thank u very much papa

surendra place hand on purvi head, and say i am very proud mujhe tum jaise beti mile, mai abhi usko bata deti hu, and he walks to out and sees his wife was present there and listening all, he says to her so finally tumne meri beti ko mujhse cheenliya tha na, tumhe hi purvi ko ye sab karne keliye bola tha na, tum kushi mil gayina raaji, jao jakar jashn manao, he said angrily and leaves that cabin

 **at surendra cabin**

here manager murali and daya are waiting for surendra .

now surendra enter to his cabin,

surendra: (with diffucult) mr daya aap ab is deal ki papers per sign karana hi hoga

daya looks at surendra with questioningly

surendra(straight) : meri beti ne aap se shaadi karnekeliye maan gayi

daya(happy): ohh... thats great so aaj hi mai papers per sign karungi, per... shaadi hojane ki baad,

surendra: matlab

daya: matlab ye hai ki aaj shaam ko hi shaadi hona chahiye,

surendra: aaj shaam ko aisa kaisa ho sakta hai, aapki parents se bat karna hoga, aur

daya: aap meri parents ki chintha chodiye, mai sambhalungi unko, bas aap shaam ko mandir mai shaadi karvayiye, aur phir contract apki hi milega

surendra: per itna kum samay mai kaisa hoga sab

raaji: hojayega sab kuch hojayega

surendra looks at his wife, and speaks thum kya bol rahi ho raaji, aaj shaamko hi shaadi

raaji: aapne iss shaadi keliye mangayi thi na, tho phir aaj hi karvadijiye, problem kya hai issme.

purvi bi vaha aata hai aur kehte hai ki

purvi: ha papa... maa sahi kehrahi he

surendra(surprise): purvi tum bi... ok... ok tum yahi chahito hona ...phir aaj hi shaadi hoga , ab tum .. sees his wife... kush hona raaji

surendra(serious tone): murali ji sari tayyar kijiye ... he looks at purvi... aaj shaam hi shaadi hoga

murali: ji... ji sir hum sari tayyar karvayenge


	9. Chapter 9

**Morning at verma mention**

 **at kitchen**

sumitra enter inside kitchen and feel happy seeing purvi. she ask her

sumitra: purvi... tum ithni subha kitchen me... kya chahiye tume

purvi(smile): nai ma mujhe kuch nai chahiye.. mai tho tiffin bana rahi hu

sumitra: achha tho kya banara hi ho

purvi: aaj maine halwa puri banaya,

sumitra(surprise): halwa puri...

purvi: ha.. aap aisa kyu puch rahi ho kisi ko bi pasand nai hai kya

sumitra: nai aisa baat nai hai acha.. ye mai table per rakhe ke aati hu

purvi (in mind): maa aisa kyu behave karraha hai, sakshi ne tho kaha ki uncle ko bahut pasand hai per, shruggling her shoulders dekta hu kya hota hai.

now dadaji and daya at dining table and occupied their sits and waiting for tiffin

daya: maa jaldi lekar ayiyena nachata, aaj office me meeting hai jaldi jana hoga

sumitra: ye lo tumhara nachta

daya: ma ye halwa kyu banaya aapne

sumitra: kyu .. kyu nai banasakti, aur a sab chodo jaldi khao, tume late horaha haina office jane keliye,

daya: per maa.. making face.. mai ye nai kha sakta kuch aur hai kya

sumitra: nai aaj keliye tho sirf yahi hai, thoda sa khalena beta

anand: eating halwa, arre wah sumitra halwa tho tumne bahut achhi banaya

mohan coming from stairs,

mohan: kya tumne halwa banaya hai aaj

sumitra: ji... baitiye mai aapko parosdeti hu

mohan: ha dijiye,

sumitra serves halwa in mohan plate, purvi watches all this from kitchen,and she prayers god for her father in law likes halwa

mohan: take a spoon of halwa and he puts in his mouth, his facial expressons are lightly changed,

sumitra, daya, dada ji sab log unki taraf hi dekraha hai, mohan ko pasand ayya ya nai, aur yaha kitchen pe purvi bi tension horaha hai.

mohan(calmly): sumitra ye halwa tho tum ne nai banaya... haina

daya: looks at mother.. and utter(slow speaking) agar halwa maa nai banaya tho... koun banaya hoga

sumitra(fear): kyu... kya hua kuch kami hogayi hai kya...aapko pasand nai aayi

mohan(little laugh): nai aisa kuch nai hua... bahut achhe hai...aur iska taste bi very nice... per tumhara haath ka swad nai lagarahi hai, kya isbar koi naya cheez dalaa hai isme... ,eating happily... ye halwa ka swad bilkul waise lagraha hai jaise meri maa ne banaya , sach mai sumitra bahut achha banaya tumne, he get very happy... aaj mujhe bhut achha lagraha hai sumitra tumne meri maaki tarah hi iss halwa banaya hai, maango sumitra kya chahiye tume , tum jo chahogi mai tume dedunga, bol kya chahiye.. he said all this happily

dadaji(slowly): jaldi maang lijiye bahu, verna pata nai iska mood kab change hota hai

sumitra(hesitate): suniye aap sach mai kuch dena chahithi tho ... iss halwa jisne banaya hai usi ko dedona... she looks at mohan

mohan(confused): matlab ye tumne nai banaya... tho kisne banaya hai... ok jo koi bi ho mai tho apne vada se peeche nai hatunga, mai phirse keh raha hu jo koi bi iss halwa banaya hai , vo jo bi chahunga mai unhe dedunga, kyu ki aaj mai bahut kush ho...looking at sumitra..ab tho bol koun hai vo

sumitra: beta jara idhar aana

all are excited to see that person behind the happiness of mohan,

she comes from kitchen and stand in front of mohan

daya, dadaji at a time (surprisingly): purvi

mohan(shock): looks at her with, and he get shock, he dont know what to do now. he is now feel uncomfortable and he has no option to break the promise.

dadaji(happily): purvi tumne banaya hai ,

purvi nodes her head

dadaji: sach mai bahut achha banaya tumne... bolona purvi kya chahiye tumhe... ha soch samaj kar pucho..bar bar ye moka nai milega, tumara sasur ji se mang ne ka... looks at mohan...haina mohan

mohan(hesitate): ji... ji papa...

daya(in mind): papa ne aisa promise kyu kiya ... agar purvi ne apne papa se milne keliye bola tho... mera pura ki pura plan flop hojayiga... nai... aisa nai hona chahiye... hum janthe hai... purvi apne papaki aleva kuch nai sochti hai, itna acha moka hai kaise haath se jaane deti hai vo, jaroor vahi mangogi maine socha tha.

dadaji: dariye mat beta jo chahiye maang sakti ho tum, ye sab tho thumhari parivari tho hai, bol kya chahiye tumhe ,bol..

daya: lo ab dadaji bi support kar raha hai... ab ye ladki tho vahi bolegi jaise maina socha.

sumitra: ha purvi bol kya chahiye tume.

purvi(looking down): maafi..

dadaji: maafi... kis bat ki

sumitra: ha beta kis baat ki maafi maangi rahi ho tum

daya also get confused at her words

purvi: looking at sumitra , maa aapne aur dadaji ne hum dono ko maaf kiya tha aur mujhe bahu ki roop me sweakar kardiya, bas abtak uncle hi hume maaf nahi kiya,isliye maine uncle se maafi chahti hu hum dono se jo galthi hua usse...

tabhi mohan chair se khade hojata hai aur vo gusse mai vaha se chala jata hai

purvi ko ye sab dekkar aansu ata hai

dadaji aur sumitra try to console her

daya looks at her with surprise. and he did not belive his ears what had he heard some time back

daya(mind): ye kya maanga hai purvi papa se.. vo chahthi hai papa hum dono ko maaf kare per mujhe tho laga hai ki and he again looks at purvi , her face looks very sad, he also feels bad for her.

but he does not do anything and he also go to the office.

 **At office**

mohan sat on chair in his cabin and thinking what has done at morning.

suddenly his phone ranging he lift the phone .

mohan: hello...

anand: mohan

mohan: he recognized the voice... immediately he spoke .. papa aap... abhi tho ghar se aaya hu.. kya hua ... worriedly... sab teekh haina

anand: sab teekh hai... mai tho tumse kuch kehne keliye phone kiya

mohan: haa boliyena papa...kya bolna hai

anana: dekho beta... jo hua so hua hum ab uss baat ko tho badal nai sakta, per unsab ko bhul kar aage bad sakta hai, mantha hu daya se badi galthi hogaya, per dekhona kitni achhi sansakari bahu mila hai humare parivar ko, agar vo chahti tho tumse aadha property maang sakta hai phir daya ko saath lekar alag ghar mai bi rah sakta hai, per purvi aisa kuch nai maanga, sirf maanga hai maafi , please beta ek baar thande dimag se soch, mai yakeen ke saath kehraha hu purvi bahut achhi ladki hai, aur humare ghar ki sahi bahu hai , socho beta ekbaar.. ab mai raktha hu.

mohan: after cut the call... he thinking.. papa sach tho kaha... purvi aisa kuch bi maang saktha hai ...per nahi maanga..kya mai galti karraha hu apne bacho ki saath, ... now he is busy to thinking all , was happend from past few days.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sameday at evening**

 **vermas house**

purvi and sumitra are seated at sofa in hall and they prepare diya bati and garland for pooja.

now mohan enterd inside of house by talking on phone

mohan: ji hum time pe pahunchayenge

sumitra: aap baitiye mai aapkeliye panni laata hu

driver: sir ye kaha rakhu

mohan: yaha table pe rakh dijiye

sumitra: yelijiye pani.. she forward glass of water to mohan, and asking... ye sab kya hai

mohan: diwali araha haina isliye maine sab keliye thofa aur kuch kapde laaya hu

sumitra(smile): ye tho achha kiya aapne, ab mai araam se baaki kaam karsakti hu.

mohan: papaji kaha hai

sumitra: vo garden mai hai daya ki saath,

tabhi daya aur dadaji garden se vapas ghar me aata hai

daya(happily): lo maa apne hume yaad kiya aur mai aagayi, bolo kuch kaam hai mujh se

sumitra: nai vo apki papa ne pucha tha dadaji kaha hai isliye kekraha hu

anand: kyu... kya baat hai mohan

mohan: kuch nai papa maine sab keliye kuch tohfe laaya hu, yelijiye papa ye aapkeliye, he forward a bag to anand

anand accepted and blessed his son

mohan: sumitra ye tumhareliye, she also took the bag

phir table pe kuch bags rehgayi, sumitra and dadaji looks at mohan with hope he will gives to daya and purvi

jab daya vaha se janevala tha tabhi mohan ne daya ko bulata hai

mohan: dayaa...

phir daya vaha pe khade hojata hai

mohan: (daya ki pass jakar) lo maine ye tumhareliye kharida... sahyad tumhe pasand aayega.

daya opens the bag and find a box, he opened and sees a beautiful watch

daya: watch...wow its very nice papa thank u so much ... he hugged his father in excitement.. but his father was not respond back , daya understood and move out from hug, then daya feels two pair of hands are patted his back, yes now his father also hugged him back, daya feels happy and get teary said, i am sorry papa...

mohan(teary): nai beta... maine hi tume samaj nai paya, mai tho bas mera dost mera rishtedar bannewale ki kushi me maine tumhari baare mai nai socha, tum kush ho ya nai ye bhi maine nahi jaan paya,

i am soory beta

daya: coming out from hug nai papa... galti maine kiya , aur meri vaja se hi apki dost apse dur hogaya, ye sab meri vaja se hua , please aap hume maaf kardijiye papa..

anand(fake anger): arre bas karo tum dono agar abhi ki abhi tum baap bete ye ekdoosre se maafi mangna band nahi kiya tho mai tum dono ko maaf nai karega, samji

daya(acting): nai nai dadaji aap aisa mat bolna.. aapne diya hua adesh ko hum kaise dalsakta hai

anand: (daya ki khan pakd kar) bas bas... sumitra sach mai tera beta aaj kal bahut natunki hogaya.

sumitra aur mohan laughs and purvi smiles slightly.

mohan takes one bag from table and moves to purvi side and forward the bag

mohan(smile): ye.. tumhareliye ... bahu...

purvi(surprise, haappy): ye mereliye... matalab aapne hume maaf kardiya,

mohan: ha maine maaf kiya tumko

purvi: sach mai uncle

mohan: uncle nai sasur hu mai tumhara , ye mera adesh hai abhi se tum mujhe papa kehkar bula sakti ho,

dadaji and sumitra, daya also happy for that.

purvi): thank u papa, hume maaf karnekeliye

mohan: sirf thanks se nai chalega

sumitra: tho kaise chalega aapko

mohan(happy): matlab kal phirse halwa banakar, sirf meri bahu banayega, kyu purvi tum banayega na kal halwa .

purvi(happily): ji papa bilkul banayenge

daya(shock , in mind):kya... kal bhi halwa poori iska matlab kal bi mai bahar hi nachta khana padta hai... ha ek baat tho manna padega aaj purvi banaya hua halwa ne papa ka gussa thanda kardiya iskeliye purvi ko thanks tho bolna hi padega per kaise... he stares at purvi

sumitra saw it and moving close to daya with smile and patted his shoulder... in teasing tone.. vo kahi nai jayega

daya: looking his mother... koun kahi nayi jayega

sumitra(smile): vahi.. itni samay se ghurraha haina tum

daya(confused): maa seedhe kaho na koun hai ... kyu pareshan kar rahi ho aap

sumitra: lightly hit on his cheek... achha ok mai hi batati hu kyu tum meri bahu ko gur rahi ho bol.. arre bolona kuch bolthi kyu nai

daya: kya... nai mai tho aisa hi..

sumitra(smile): achaa... mujhe samjhane ki koi jarurat nai vo teri biwi hai daya, maine dekha tum purvi ko kaise pyaar se dekrahi ho .. and he want to speak but sumitra cuts him and said ab ye sab chodo chal aarti ka time hua hai chal.

daya: maa ko aisa kyu lagraha hai pyaar se vo bi purvi ko, mai tho sirf... unhe ..

mohan: daya kya sochraha hai... mandir me chalona

daya: ji papa chaliyena..

 **At night time**

 **mohan room**

mohan(talking on phone): ji umesh hum jaroor aayenge , ha ha pakka, ha sun kisi bi cheez ki jaroorat padi mujhe boldena, ganga tho mera beti jaise hai uski shaadi mai koi kaami nai hona chahiye mai raktahu.

sumitra: kiska phone tha

mohan: arre vahi mera bachpan ka dost, ab jaipur me rahraha hai,

sumitra: ha yaad aaya umesh bhai sab, bahut saal hogai hai unhe dekhkar, ab achanak kya hua sab teekh hai.

mohan: ha sab teekh hai , uska beti ki shaadi hai isliye phone kiya

sumitra: ye tho achhi baat hai, kab hai shaadi

mohan(sad): next week mai

sumitra: achha.. aap itna udaas pe kyu

mohan: vo kya haina sumitra, next week pe mujhe conference keliye singapoor janapadtha hai tho mai kaise jao shaadi pe mai tho kehdiya hai ki hum jarur aayenge, per kaise...jao..

sumitra: bas itni si baat, mai aapko kuch bolu

mohan: ha bolona

sumitra: dekhiye mai ye kehta hu ki aap conference keliye chale jayiye... aur shaadi pe daya aur purvi ko bejdijiye, vo kya haina dono ki shaadi tho hogayi per ghumne keliye kahi nai gaya, agar hum undono ko shaadi pe jaane keliye bola tho... vo kuch dino keliye akela time spent kar sakta hai aur unhe ghumne ka moka bi milta hai.. kya kehta hai aap

mohan stares at her with open mouth

sumitra: kya hua aap aisa kyu dekraha haia mujhe koi galat kaha maine

mohan(surprise): kya tum sach mai meri biwi hi hona... tuma kab se itna sochne lagi

sumitra: matlab

mohan: matlab ye hai mujhe yakeen nai horaha hai meri wife bi achha ideas de sakthi hai... he laughs lightly

sumitra(shy): kya aap bhi

mohan:nai sumitra tum sach me mere pareshan dur kardiya mai kal hi daya ko bata deta hu jaipur jane keliye .

 **Next day**

 **At office**

 **mohans cabin**

daya: papa aap ne hume bulaya

mohan: ha beta baito yaha

daya: ha batayiye papa koi jarurat bata hai kya

mohan: ha bahut jarurat ki baat hai, pehle tum ye batao tumhe 10 din tak office pe koi urgent kaam hai kya

daya: nahi papa aisa koi urgent kaam nahi hai.. mai tho free hu,

mohan(smile): very good so tum ab ghar jao sari tayyari karo, jaipur janekeliye kal

daya: jaipur, koi naya deal keliye hai kya

mohan : nai deal keliye nai , shaadi keliye, meri dost ka beti ki shaadi hai next week pe, tum janthi hona mai next week pe singapoor janevala hu, isliye tum shaadi pe jao.

daya: teekhe papa mai jata hu aap achhe se conference ko attend karke aao

mohan: tho ye baat purvi ko bi batao

daya(confused): purvi ko kyu

mohan: kyun ki vo bi tera saath jayegi na isliye usi ko bi batao, aur acche se shopping karke tayyar hojao aap kal shaam ko hi nikalna hoga vo kya haina umesh pehle hi kaha mujhe do teen din pehle hi uska ghar aane ko .isliye kal shaam ko jana padega tum dono ko

daya(shock): purvi... papa purvi kyu hai mai akele hi jaavunga, purvi vaha pe kisi ko nai jantha hai phir vo bore hojayega ,aur diwali araaha hai ghar me bahut sare kaam hogana maa ki madad karne keliye purvi yahi rahega.

mohan: meri bahu kisise bi jaldi miljhulte ho hai, usse koi bore nahi hoga yakeen hai meri bahu per, aur ha teri maa ka chinta chod, ghar pe servants hai vo unse sari kaam karvayengi har saal ki taraah.

daya: per papa...

mohan: bas daya,, ab no argument.. ab tum ghar jao aur sari tayyari karo.

daya samaj gayi ab apne papa ko samjhane keliye koi fayada nai hai

finally daya inform purvi they will going to jaipur for attend marriage of his father friend daughter,

first purvi also not agree to go jaipur with daya but her mother in law explained her, the friendship between mohan and umesh then later purvi said ok for going to jaipur

purvi: ok maa mai javungi sirf papa ji umesh uncle ki dosti keliye maine ha bola, kyun ki pehle bi humare karan papaji ek dost kho chuka hai,aur aap kehraha hai ki agar papaji shaadi pe nai gayi tho umesh uncle ko bura lagega aur vo bi baat nai karega papa se, isliye hum jayenge sirf papaji keliye.

sumitra: thank u purvi , tumhara papaji aur umesh bhai sab ka dosti ki baare me itna sochne keliye

purvi: isme thank u kehne ki kya jarurat thi maa aap sab meri ho, mai meri parivar valon ki kushi keliye kuch bi karoonga.

sumitra(smile):place hand on purvi head.. sada kush raho beta.. ab jao jaldi achhe se packing karo.

purvi apne room chalajata hai, tabhi daya hall me aata hai

sumitra: daya idhar aao.

daya: ha maa boliye

sumitra: daya tum aur purvi pehli baar bahar saath me jaraha hai, vaha tum purvi ko achhe se khyal rakhna ,bas yahi chahti hu

daya: maa aap pareshan mat hui hai purvi kelilye, vo choti bachhi nai hai vo apne aapko khyal khud raksakthi hai

sumitra(in disbelief): ye kya bolraha hai tum , vo teri biwi hai, uska khyal rakhna tumhara jimmedar hai aur tum bol raha hai ki..

daya(smile): maa... please shanth ho jao... mai tho mazak kiya .. mai khyal rakhunga teri bahu ko... kush ab tho gussa chod do

sumitra(fake anger): tekhe teekhe ab jao aur meri bahu ko packing karnemai help karo..

daya went to his room with disappointedly

sumitra(praying to god): hey bhagwaan kum se kum ye dono kuch dino keliye is ghar aur hum sab se dur rahkar time spent kiya tho ek dusre ko samaj payengi aur in dono ka beech galthfahmiya bi dur hojayega.

sumitra remembered the night time was she heard the argument between daya and purvi and after she saw daya at bed and purvi at sofa , slept in different side


	11. Chapter 11

**Next day**

sumitra: sab achhese packing karliya na purvi

purvi: ji maa... aap abhi tak 15 bar puchliya

sumitra(sad): tum jaarahi tho achha nai lagraye isliye

daya: agar aisi baat hai tho purvi yahi rahegi, mai akela hi jaata hu jaipur

sumitra: nai... mera matlab bas 10 din haina yuhi chalejayega

purvi(smile): ha maa , bas aap pareshan mat hui hai, verna mera mann nai lageaga jane keliye

sumitra(happily): nai beta tum apna man mat badalna mai khush hu ,

anand: sumitra aur kitna baat karogi apni bahu se , dere horaha hai jane do na verna raat hojayegi pahunchte pahunchte

daya(utter): thank u dadaji

now daya and purvi sit in the car,daya starts the car and they are leave the house.

now they are alone in car but they are not interested talk to each other ,their journey was going on from one and half an hour with silently,

daya see at his watch and increase the car speed, purvi scared by sudden change in car speed

purvi(loudly): ghadi ko itna tej kyu chalarahi ho , dheere chalona

daya: agar hum raat honese pehle pahunchana chahti ho tho aisa hi speed me chalna padtha hai

purvi(scare): iss speed pe car drive kardiya tho hum jaipur nai yampuri jaa saktha hai aur mai itna jaldi vaha jana nai chahti

daya: agar tum itne dhar lagraha hai tho mere saath aane se ha kyu bola

purvi: mujhe tho koi interest nahi hai teri saath jaane ka, per kya karu mai tho sirf maa aur papaji kushi keliye haa bola verna koun chahti hai tumhari saath jaane ka

daya: achha hua hoga agar tum meri saath jaane se mana kardiya tho, kum se kum 10 din tera chehra nahi dekna padtha

purvi(angrily): mujhe koi ichha nai hai aapki chehra dekhne ka, maine bi yahi socha aap 10 din keliye jaipur javogi aur mai araam se rah sakungi, per kya karu samaj nai araha hai ki is das din kaise gujrengi mai vo bi (utter) is rakshas ka saath

daya: kya kha tumne

purvi: nai... maine kuch nai kaha

daya(doubted): nai tumne kuch kaha per teekh se suna nai diya

purvi(relief): achha hua suna nai..

daya(warning tone): dekho vaha per kuch gadbad nai hona chahiye, aur unlogon ki saamne tum faltu ki baat mat karna, aur achhi patni ki tarah bartav karo , kyun ki kisi ko shaq nai hona chahiye hum per samji.

purvi(in mind): ha ha kyu nai karungi mai, aap khud moka derahi hai mujhe aapko satane keliye, ab dekh mai kya kya karth hu meri pati dev

daya(shout): looking at her kya soch rahi ho, aur mai jo bi kaha abhi tum sunliyana

purvi(sarcastic smile) : haa maine achhe se sunliya, aur mai vaise hi karungi, ek achhi patni ki tarah, aap deklijiye.

now they entered at jaipur

 **At umesh house**

umesh(shouting at servant): arre jaldi ye saaman yaha se hatiye verna mehmano ko aane jane me takleef hoga

saritha(little anger): aap yaha kya karraha hai maine aapko decoration valonn ko phone karne keliye bola tha na, jaiye aur phone karo mai sambhalungi ye saab..

umesh: ha jaraha hu... kyu chillarahi ho tum

saritha(loudly): mai kab chilla raha hu... mai tho bol raha hu

maa papa aap dono phirse shuru hogai

saritha(concern): ganga tu yaha kyu aayi jao apne kamre me jao aur araam karo kyu ki shadi ka din meri beti ka chehra aur gor najar aayegi jao..

umesh: ha beta jao ... vaise hi teri maa tho idhar udhar ghum thi rehti hai aur saara kaam mujhe hi karna padta hai

saritha(angrily): kya... mai koi kaam nahi kar rahi hai.

ganga: maa... please aap shanth hojayiye aur papa aap bi maa ko pareshan mat karna mai janthi hu aap dono kitna mehnat kar rahi hai sari tayyariyon ki lekar , kaash mujhe koi bhai ya behan ho tho aaj vo teri maada karsakhe, aur aap chahti hai ki mai koi kaam naa kare.

kyun ki dulhan kaam nai karsakti hai

they all are turned at door after listening voice, and get surprised to see that person

ganga(happily): bhai .. she runs and hug him... bhai kaise hai tu

daya: (coming out of hug, pated her head) mai achhi hu aur tum kaise ho dulhan ji, ab mai agayi na sara kaam mai sambhalunga, aur dulhan ko kuch karne ki jaroorat nai hai samji.

ganga(shy): kya bhai ate hi mujhe pareshan karna shuru kiya

umesh(fake anger): iska matalab mere dost ne uska bete ko beja per vo nahi aaya

daya: sorry uncle papa ko urgent meeting tha isliye

saritha(smile): vo aisa hi bolta hai daya tum inke bato pe dhyan mat dena aur batao mohan bhaisab sumitra bhabi aur chachaji kaisa hai ... looking at door.. aur ye ladki koun

ganga(surprise): ladki... she looks at door and goes to that girl side and looking from top to bottom... bhai ye babhi haina

saritha(happy): kya... ye meri bahu hai...daya nodes his head... tho darwaja ki bahar kyu khada hai beti aao... yaha aao

ganga(smile): haa bhabhi chaliyena andar

but purvi not move from there

umesh(smile): ha beti andar aao na ye bi tera ghar hi hai, phir bi purvi vaha se hila nai hai...

umesh and saritha looked at eachother saritha: daya... bahu andar kyu nai araha hai

daya also confused for her behaviour

daya( forced smile): kuch nai aunty vo bas nervous feel hojata hai naya log se

ganga: kyaa... bhabi aap nervous hone ki koi jaroorat nai hum sab tho aapki hai, achha ye batao naam kya hai tera

but she doesnot speak any word

ganga(not understand): bhai... bhabhi ko bolne me bi problem hai kya

daya immediately goes to purvi and standing beside of her and ask

daya(utter): ghadi me tho chilla chilla kar meri khan bhaj rayi ho aur ab kyu nai bolti aur yaha pe kyu khada hai... bolo

purvi(shy): aapne nahi bola na andar aane keliye, aur maine apne muh kaise khol sakthi hu aapki aadesh ki bina swami.

daya(eyes widend): what.. ye kya bol rahi ho tum... tumhara tabiyat tho teekh haina

ganga(worried): kya hua bhai bhabi ko aur aap aisa kyu puchraha hai bhabi se

purvi: step into house... mujhe kuch nai hua, mai tho teekh hu... goes to umesh and saritha...hume ashirvad dijiye chacha aur chachi ji

umesh and saritha looked at her and they are blessed purvi with confused faces

purvi(getting up): looking at them and says aap sab yahi soch rahi haina mai abi tak andar kyu nahi aayi aur nahi kuch bola

all are nodes their heads except daya

purvi(smile): vo kya haina maine suna hai ki pati paremeshvar hota hai aur jaise bina eeshvar ki aadesh se kuch nai hota vaise hi pati ki aadesh ki bina patni kuch nai karsakti isliye maine vaha pe khadi hai aur...

ganga(sarcastically): aur muh nai khola.. naam batane keliye.. haina

purvi: haa...

daya looking at purvi with open mouth

ganga(laughing):hahaaha... bhabhi itna padi likhi hokar bi aap is jamane me ye saari baat maanthi ho

umesh: nai beta aisa nai bolna chahiye, hume bahut achha lagraha hai daya ko itni achhi patni mile, vo daya ki aadesh ki bina apni muh tak nai kolti hai, kaash meri patni aisa hoti tho kitna achha hota hai.

saritha(angrily): kya kaha... aapne

umesh(scare): nai nai mai tho ye keh rahahu mohan ko achhi bahu mili hai.

saritha: kyu nahi hoga... mere bete ne tho chunliya na usi ko... ab ye sab chodo aur ganga inhe kamre dikhao.. ...aur daya tum dono thoda araam karlijiye

daya: ji aunty

ganga(giggles): chaliye bhai aur ha bhabi ko bolna yaha se chalne keliye verna vo yahi pe hi khade rahegi aur intejaar karegi tera permission keliye

daya looks at ganga angrily... she runs from there with laughing, now daya sees purvi and says chaliye. purvi follows him silently

ganga: bhai aur bhabi aap dono ko kamra aagayi hai ab aap araam karlijiye. mai chaltha hu

after going ganga daya close the door, and he turns and move to purvi side and hold her arm

daya(angrily): ye kya tamasha banaya tumne niche sab ki saamne

purvi: remove his hand, aapne jo kaha maine vaisa hi kiya, isme tamasha kya hai

daya(angrily): maine kya kaha

purvi: aap itni jaldi bhul gaya... apne tho kahana mai yahi pe achhi patni ki tarah rahu verna sab ko doubt hojayega

daya(irritated): ha kaha... iska matlab ye nahi hai tum bevkoof ki baate kare. aur i warning u don't dare to do such a stupid things understand. then he leave the room angrily

purvi(laughing): hahahaha... imitate him.. don't dare to do stupid things, hahaa... bahut maja aaya daya tumhe pareshan me dekkhar, abhi tho sample hai ye... aur dekh is bachi hui 9 din kitna pareshan karungi mai tume.


	12. Chapter 12

**Next day at jaipur**

 **at morning**

daya sleep on bed peacefully but his sleep was disturbed by some noise ,he try to sleep but not possible for him, he get irritated and gets up from bed and open his eyes, get shock to see purvi standing infront of him, she standing there beside of bed with closed eyes and holding aarti ka thali in her hands,and murmuring something

daya(shock): ye kya karrahi ho thum, aur ye aarti ka thali yaha kyu laayi ho

purvi(disappointed): arre ye kya kiya hai prabhu aapne, meri suprahbat puri hone se pehle hi jaggayi aap, teekhe koi baat nai aap baite rahi hai, mai aisa hi pooja khatam karungi

daya(angrily): tum pagal ho gaya kya.. aur kya bol rahi ho subha subha.. hato yaha se

purvi(nervous): kya hua swami, aap gussa kyu horaha hai, mujh se galthi hui hai kya ,

daya(shouting): chup ekdum chup, aur ye kya swami , prabhu, aisa bakwas kyu bolraha hai

purvi( utter) : arre dhere bolona chacah ji yahi pe hai vo sunega

daya: kya... kaha pe.. looks at door try to find where he

purvi: haa ... darwaja ki paas hai

daya: darwaja ki pass kyu... aur tum ye sab kyu karrahi ho

purvi(smile): turns and looking at outside of door...lagta hai chacha ji chalegaye, mai ye ab isliye karraha hu kyun ki mai sab ki samne achhi patni hone ka prayas karraha hu swami.. aap jaldi naha karke aayiye tab tak mai aapkeliye alpahar ka intejaam karungi swami.

daya(shouting):purvi...

purvi(scared): ab mai.. mai ja raha hu swami . she immediately coming out of the room

daya gets down from bed and step toward door and lock the door from inside, hmpfff ab dekta hu kaisa pareshan karegi

at outside of room

purvi(laughing): ab agaya maja...

now again he goes to bed and try laid down but he heard a voice

purvi(loudly): swami... jaldi neeche ayiye..

daya(irritated): oh my god gets up from bed, purvi aisa kyu chillaraha hai..

purvi: prabhu... aap araha haina kuch bolta kyu nai

daya(hurriedly): speak to himself arre daya ye sab baad me socho ab jald se jald tayyar hokar niche jao verna pata nai ab kounsa naam se bhulayegi

after few minutes

purvi try to call daya from hall,

purvi:swa...

daya(shouted): coming from steps... mai araha hu kyu chilia rahi ho tum.

purvi: move her eyes around

daya also seeing around find umesh saritha presence then he control himself and ask purvi calm voice

daya(calm): mai ye kehraha hu ki tum kyu itna chilla ke apne gale ko takleef derahi ho, vaise bi mai yahi pe ayega na nachta karne keliye,

purvi: ha swami.. aap yahi ayega per kya karu nachta tanda horaha hai isliye mai apko bularaha hu. apko guss dilane keliye hume maaf kardijiye swami

daya(forced smile): ab mai agayi hu, gritting his teeth chaloo... nachta khayenge.. saath me

purvi(loudly): nai...

daya , umesh sarita are looked at purvi with shock

sarita: ab kya hua beta tumhe

purvi(teary): mera swami ki muh se vo shabd sun kar mujhe dukh araha hai chachi ji ... she crying more

daya(confused): ab mai aisa kya bola... , tum rorahi ho

purvi(crying): apne aisa kyu kaha ... maine kabhi bi apse pehele nachta kiya hai kya

umesh: matlab

purvi: vo kya haina chacha ji pehla mera swami khayega aur phir mai khavungi, looking at daya haina swami...

daya(fake smile): haaa vo roj aisa hi kartha hai, per purvi tum ye sab yaha karne ki koi jaroorat nai hai...uncle aur aunty ko problem hoga,

umesh(supporting her): arre kyu nai karsakti hai vo yaha, jaroor karsakta hai, purvi beta jaise tum har roj kartha hai vaisa hi karlo beta hume koi problem nai hai

sarita(smile): haa purvi hume koi problem nai hoga...

umesh: lo ab tumhara aunty ko bi problem nai hai , chal nachata karte hai

daya(in mind): problem tho mujhe hoga na, kuch tho karna hoga socho daya soch kuch bi karke iski muh ko thala laga nahi padega

purvi:swami...

daya(angrily):swami mat bulana.. verna

purvi(shyly): verna... kya hai swami ...

daya stares her angrily and moves to dining table, purvi chukkels and goes behind daya

all are eating tiffin except purvi, she standing at beside of daya for serve to him

daya(in mind): kya karu mai... kaise chup karu is ladki ko... yes yehi achha idea hai

daya thought an idea take revenge at purvi

umesh: mera hogaya .. mujhe kuch kaam hai mai abhi ata hu...

sarith: teekhe.. aap jayiye aur purvi... ab tum bi baito daya tho kharaha haina ab tum bi khalo.

purvi: ji chachiji... purvi sit on a chair and forward her hand toward bowl and try to take paratha, but daya takes the bowl away.

purvi looking him confused

saritha: kya hua daya, tum purvi ko paratha kyu nai lene diya

daya(satmmer): vo... vo kya haina aunty purvi aaj nachta nai kar sakti

sarith: kyu nai karsakti..

purvi(questioning): ha.. kyu nai karsakti mai aaj naachta

daya(smile): ye kya purvi tum bhul gayi tum pichle hafte mannat manga na bhagwaan se jab meri thabiyat teekh nai tha tab tumne hi kaha tha, agle guruvar upwaas rakungi agar mai teekh hogayitho,

purvi(confused): tho...

daya: tho kya... aaj guruvar hai aur tum kuch bi nai kha sakta. tum iss bato pe bahut manthi haina, phir kaise bhul gayi

saritha: koi baath nai daya vo agle guruvar upwaas rakhegi, is bar tho khane do

daya: nai aunty... aapko bata nai purvi ko kitna bura lagega agar vo apna mannat puri nahi kiya tho, aur baadme mujhe bolegi aap mujhe yaad kyu nahi diya

saritha(worried): per daya...

daya: aunty aap chinth mat kijiye purvi ko ye sab aadat hai , sirf din me kuch nai khaati phir sham ko thodti hai upwaas, aur mai huna uska khyal rakhne keliye.. haina purvi

purvi(fake smile): ji aunty mujhe adat hai mai aaj upwas rakhungi... seeing at paratha .. looks away says tired kuch nai khavungi... gives deadly look to daya... mere pati keliye itna tho karsaktha hu ... she get up from chair and went to her room with upset

daya(speaking himself): ab ayega uski akal sahi track pe, aaj poora din kuch nahi khayegi, phir mujhe pareshan karne ka takat nahi hogi, uske baad phir khabi mujhe pareshan karne ki himmat nai karegi.

inside of room

purvi(angrily): kya samajte hai apne apko, pura din kuch nai khati tho mai apko pareshan karna chod dungi, nai ye badi galthfami hai aapka,

she move here and there angrily with biting her nails,

now daya comes to room and sees purvi

daya(smile): kya hua... bhuk lag rahi hai kya , nakoon kharahi ho...

purvi(shouted): aap jhut kyu bola aaj mai upwaas hu

daya(smile): kyun ki tum din bhar mujhe pareshan nai karpavogi, aur dekho abhi abhi tumhara bartav me sudhaar araha hai.

purvi(not understanding): kaise sudhaar

daya(smile): tum mujhe swami nai bola, sirf 10 minute mai itna change aagayi tho poora 10 ghante me perfectly alright hojayega tum.

purvi(angrily): ye tumne teekh nahi kiya daya

daya(smile): aur tumne kal se jo karrahi ho vo teekh tha, ab meri baari hai...

he turns away and says... aayinda mujhse aisa kabhi mat khelna, kyun ki tum koi bi khel shuru karo per jeeth tho mera hi hoga. he say all this to purvi and leaves the room.

purvi(herself): ha.. you're right daya khel tho maine hi shuru kiya per mai tumhe kabhi jeetne nai dungi. kabhi bi nai...aur aaj din bhar upwaas mai rakhungi, jaroor rakhungi teri bhaliye keliye nahi, tera burayi keliye rakhungi. kyun ki mai nafrat karthi hu tumse nafrat, i hate u daya.. i hate u forever.

at afternoon

ganga: maa bhabhi kaha hai dikhayi nai deraha hai, aur vo mehandi vale bi aagyi.

saritha: purvi apne room hai , jao bulakar lao,

inside of room

purvi arranging cloths in cupboard

ganga: bhabi aap yaha kya kareahi ho chalo neeche chalte hai mehandi vale agayi hai

purvi(not intrested): mehndi ... mai kya karu vaha pe, mehandi tho tumhe lagana chahiye dulhan tumho,

ganga: ha dulhan tho mai hi hu per aap bi lagana padega mehandi ko

purvi(tired voice): per ganga...

ganga(stubborn): nai mai apki koi baat nai sunegi... achha ab mai samaj gayi tum daya bhai ki permission ki bina kuch nai karthi haina teekhe mai abhi bhai ko batati hu ... she turns to go..

purvi gets angry heard daya name quickly she close the cupboard door with high force

ganga turns back after hearing the loud sound and asking purvi worriedly

ganga(worried): kya hua bhabi... aap itna jore se cupboard kyu band kiya

purvi: nai mai tho dheere se hi band kiya pata nai itna awaaj kyu aaya, ye sab chodo chalo neeche mehndi lagayenge.

ganga(confused): ha chalo bhabhi

at hall some ladies are present and putting the mehandi on their hands

ganga : bhabi ye meenu hai aur ye deepu hai ye dono ko bahut achha designs ataa hai, he meenu tum bhabi ko mehandi lagana deepu tum mujhe

they noded their heads

meenu: bhabhi chale hum vaha bait jata hai purvi nodes her head in yes.

meenu showing designs to purvi , which one is put on her hand,

meenu: bhabhi dekho kaisa laga hai a design ye achha hai ya ye vala achha hai, batao na bhabhi aapko kya pasand aaya hai

purvi(not intrested): tume jo pasand aaya hai lagado

meenu(smile): teekhe bhabi

after sometime

meenu: bhabi mehandi tho hogayi ab bas naam likhna hai

purvi: tho likho na.. purvi naam hai mera

meenu(smile): bhabi apka naam nahi apne pati ka naam likhna hai, batao apki pati ka naam kya hai

purvi(little angry): pati ka naam kyu, ye mera hath hai aur meri mehandi hai tho mera naam hona chahiye kisi ka naam mai apne haath me nai liken dungi samji, tum mera hi naam likho.

meenu stare at her

purvi: aisa kya dekrahi ho... likhona mera naam

meenu(nervous): ji ... ji bhabhi likraha hu she try to write first letter of p from purvi's name, but she get afraid of purvi angriness. so she write p with handshaking, now the letter p looks like "D" meenu get scared to see the latter d instead of p in mehandi, now purvi looks at her mehandi

purvi: searching her name... kaha likha hai tum mera naam

meenu(tension): vo mai.. maine sirf first letter likha hai bhabi pura naam nai likha hai.

purvi(smile): achha.. per mujhe dikhaya nai derahi hai

meenu(relief): vo kya haina maine bahut chota sa likha hai , jab sukh jayegi tab dikhayega . ab mai chalta hu..

meenu turant vaha se utkar ganga ki pass chala jata hai

purvi(admiring her hands): manna padega sach me bahut achhe design lagaya hai .

ganga: kya hua meenu tum tension me kyu hai

meenu ne ganga ko sab kuch batati hai

ganga: kya bhabi aisa kaha

meenu: ha ganga mujhe tho dhar lagrahahai jab uski haath me kisi aur ko naam dekliya tho pata nai vo mera saath kya karegi

ganga: achha ye batao thum, kounsa letter likha hai bhabi ki haath per

meenu: maitho p likhne vali thi per mere haath hilgayi phir vo D bangayi hai

ganga(shock, happily): kya... sach me... teekhe mai sambhalungi tum chintamat karna,

meenu: dekh ganga mai yaha aur der nai ruk sakti hu mai jarahahu, she quickly gets out of the house

ganga: arre meenu sun meri baat.. tabtak tho meenu chali gayi hai

ganga(in mind): bhabi bhai ki naam haath me likhne se mana kiya... kyu... vo dono tho love marriage karliyana, tho asia kyu behave karrahi hai.


	13. Chapter 13

after mehandi function purvi goes to her room for take some rest

purv(upset): looking at clock oh ho abhi tho sirf 4 baj gayi hai ab raat hone me bahut time hai patanai aaj time itna slow kyu chal raha hai, aur subha se kuch nahi kaya hu , ab tho aur mushkil hai khane ka kyun ki hatho me mehandi hai aur vo kharab hojayega,

saritha: purvi... yaha kya kar rahi ho beta, dekho mai kya laayu hu tumhareliye, she shows some sweets and juice to purvi..subha se kuch nahi kayana isliye thoda sa kha lona beta.

purvi(smile): nahi aunty mai teek hu ab bas kuch hi ghante baaki hai, phir me khaloonga , aur ab mere haath me ye mehandi bi hai aur ye sukhne ka time lagega tab tak raat bi hojayega tho me raath hone ki baad hi kaavunga

sarita(smile): sach me bahut achhi patni mili hai daya ko, ab mai chalta hu, tum araam karo

sarita coming out of the room with plate, then ganga see her mother and went close to her and asking

ganga: maa ye sweet aur juice kiskeliye lekar gayi ho

sarita: vo maine purvi keliye, vo kya haina aaj vo upwaas haina

ganga(shock): upwaas...

sarita: ha beta... she told all to ganga

ganga: kya ... bhai keliye...thinking.. achha maa bhai kaha hai

sarita: daya tere papa ki saath bahar gaya hai kuch saaman lane keliye bas abhi atahi hoga, kyu kuch kaam hai kya daya se

ganga(smile): nai ... bas aisa hi pucha tha

sarita: achha sun mai abhi sarala ki ghar jana hai vo kya haina uski ghar ki pass market me achhe sa phool milte hai ,tho phool ki order karne keliye mai aur sarla javungi, tum tere papa ayenge tho batadena.

ganga: teekhe mai batati hu papa ko, aap jayiye

sarita ghar se niklta hai, aur ganga apne room me doston ki saath baat karraha hai

in purvi room

purvi(tired): get up from bed and checks the time on wall clock, abtak sirf 6 baj gayi... teekhe bas ek aur ganta baki hai, looking into her hands , ye mehandi bi sukh gayi hai abhi hatho ko saaf karungi aur phir kitchen me jakar aunty ko khane banane me help karungi, tab tak to puri raat hojayega phir sab log ki saath khalungi.

she comes out of the room to clean her hands, but she heard some noise

purvi: ye kaise awaaz hai, aur kaha se araha hai. she try to observe the sound where it is coming from, she step towards the sound, she stop and stand at near the steps.

purvi: ye seediya tho chat ki uper ki taraf hai, again she heard same sound, lagta hai uper kuch hai...

she slowly walks on steps and entered terrace, see around but not find anything, so she turns to go but now she clearly heard the sound, then she quickly looking that side and finds some bird struggled in between wires

purvi move close to that side

purvi(worried): arre ye tho kapotar hai iss wire me kaise phas gayi.. she try to remove the wires from pigeon,.. but the bird move wings with speed.

purvi(soft voice): speak to pigeon hilao mat mai nikalraha hu na kuch nai hoga tumhe, ho gaya bas sirf ek wire bachi hai..after some sec pigeon freed from all wires...

now purvi takes the pigeon into her hands and caressing... and say ... kahi tumhe chot tho nahi lagi.. she checking the pigeon body finds no wound , and says thank god kuch nahi hua ab thum araam se udsakti ho phir thumhara parivaar ki paas ja sakthi ho

purvi now leaves the pigeon in sky the bird fly and goes away

purvi(smile): looking at flying bird, i am very happy to see u in fly with freedom in sky... sighs and turns to go , she walks slowly, after few steps her head was spin and she fell down on floor.

At hall

saritha enter inside of house and calling her daughter

sarita: ganga... jara idhar aana

ganga coming from her room

ganga: ha maa agayi aap order dediyana aap..

sarita: ha diyatha kal shaam ko vo log lekarayega, aur tera papa ko batayana tum

ganga: kaha maa, papa tho abhi tak aayi nai.

sarita: kya abhi tak nahi aaya, seeing at clock... ab tho 8 baj gayi hai, jara phone karo teri papa ko

koi jaroorat nai hai aunty hum aagayi hai

sarita, ganga turns back and sees daya and umesh coming towards them carrying some bags.

ganga: apdono ko itna late kyu hogaya

daya(tired): placing bags on table.. kya bolu ganga bahut sari log hai aur ek ek shop me kum se kum bahar anekeliye ek ghanta lagrahi hai aur uper se traffic me phas gayi hai hum. isliye itna late hogaya

umesh: sat in to sofa... ha beta bahut dhak gayi hai hum

saritha want to speak but daya cuts her and says

daya(slow voice) : ha...aunty ab bas aap khana dedijiye bahut bhuk lagraha hai, baki ka sawal baad me puchna please...

sarita call servent and ask dinner is ready or not, the servant said all is ready

sarita: tho chaliye sab saath me khayenge

ganga: maa maine mera room mai hi khavungi apni friends ki saath

sarita: teekhe mai tumhara kamre me khana bejvadunga

daya went to sink for cleaning his hands and comes to dining table ,sit in chair

sarita: serve food in plates to daya and umesh and herself

daya: eating food... ha aunty khana tho bahut achha banaya hai,

umesh(smile): lagta hai bahut bhuk lagraha hai tumhe haina daya

daya(smile): ha uncle.. pata nai aaj itna bhuk kyu lagraha hai, aur mujhe tho aaj se phehla kabhi aisa nai hua.

sarita(smile): arre ye kaise hosakta hai patni upwaas rahega tho pati ko jyaad bhuk lagraha hai, suddenly she thought something hey bhagwaan maine tho bhul hi gaya hai

umesh(eating food): kya bhul gaya hai sarita, seeing in to kitchen... aur purvi kaha hai vo khana nai kayegi

sarita: vahi tho bhul gayi mai, bichari subha se kuch nahi khaya hai

daya(in mind): kya sach me kuch nahi khaya hai. maine socha ki vo chupke se kuch khayegi.

sarita called servant

sarita: kalpana...

kalpana(servant): ji bhabisa..

sarita: purvi khana khaliya...

kalpana: nai bhabisa nahi aaya hai vo..

sarita(worried): kya... abhi tak nahi khaya, aap log khayiye mai unhe bhulakar ata hu.

daya: aunty aap baitiye mai jaata gets up from chair, and goes to room

he open the door and entered room but not find purvi inside,

daya(in mind): kaha chali gayi hai ye ladki, koi planing tho nahi karrahi hai,mujhe pareshan karne keliye.

sarita: daya... yaha kyu khada hai tum.. entering inside...aur purvi kaha hai

daya: aunty purvi tho room me nahi hai

sarita(tension): kya... room me nahi phir kaha chali gayi hai vo...

daya(console tone): aunty yahi kahi hoga mai dekta hu aap chintha mat kijiye

umesh and ganga also coming to the room and asking

ganga(worried): maa kya hua aap itna tension kyu horaha hai

umesh: ha sarita bolo kya hua..

sarita: purvi room me nahi hai...

ganga: ma.. aap itnisi baat pe kyu tension horaha hai, bhabi yahi kahi hoga... hum dekte haina...

sarita(worried): ha jaldi dekhiye kaha hai purvi , subha se kuch khaya bi nahi hai vo..

umesh: sarita calm down purvi yahi kahi hoga chalo dhundte hai

all are searching inside of house for purvi

ganga : sari kamre dekhliya bas ek baar chat pe dekti hu shayad vahi pe hai.

ganga chat pe jaati hai aur vaha purvi ko dekte hai phir chillate hai

ganga(loudly): maa.. papa... bhai.. jaldi uper ayiye.. she ran towards purvi

ganga(worried): bhabi... kya hua apko.. ankhe kholiyena...

sarita ,umeshand daya vaha ata hai aur purvi ko aise dekkhar shock hojata hai, daya turant purvi ki paas jata hai

daya(shock): purvi...he lifts her gently andplaced her back on his chest and calls her purvi... patting at her cheek purvi.. ankhe kholo ...

sarita(teary): rubbing purvi hand... beta kya hua tume ankhe kholona...

umesh: daya purvi ko pehle kamre me lechalte hai yaha bahut thanda hai

daya: ji uncle... daya lift the purvi in his arms and took her into room and gently laid down her on bed

sarita(teary): sitting on bed beside of purvi...maine kaha tha.. beta upwaas rakhne ka koi jaroorat nahi hai per meri bat nahi mana ab dekh.. kya hua,

ganga: bhai ye lo paani..

daya: takes the glass of water, move other side of bed and sprinkle some water on purvi face, she slowly opened her eyes, and try to understand where is she

sarita(wiping tears): hosh agaya tumhe

purvi try to get up

daya helps her to get up and sit properly on bed

purvi(tired voice): chachi ji...

sarita(softly): purvi ab thum kuch mat bolna,

tabhi ganga vaha pe khana ki plate lekar aati hai

ganga(smile): bhabi mai tumhareliye khana laaya hu pehle khana khalo baad me baate karengi she place the plate on table beside of bed

umesh: ab hum chalte hai beta tum khana khalena. sarita cahlo...

sarita(smile): acche se khalona mai doodh bejvadunga tumhareliye..

ganga: bhabi kuch aur chahiye tho mujhe bhulana, purvi nodes her head ...

they all comes out leaves daya and purvi alone in inside of room.

daya door ki paas jata hai aur andar se band karta hai, phir piche mudkar dekte hai ki purvi khana ka plate lene ki koshi karti hai

purvi ka haath plate ko pakdne vale thi per isse pehle daya plate ko pakdta hai

purvi stare at him

daya: sit on bed beside of her, and forward a piece of chapathi to her

she looked at him surprise

daya(softly): khayiye...

purvi ko kuch samaj nahi aaya aur sochne lagi hai

daya: purvi... kya soch rahi hai , purvi nodes her head as no... tho khayiye

he again forward the food towards her lips

purvi opened her mouth and eat it

daya purvi ko apne haath se khana kilaraha hai aur purvi bi chup chap kharaha hai. per purvi man me soch raha hai ki daya ki bare me

after completing of eating food

daya(looking away): mai a plate kitchen me rakh kar aati hu, he went to kitchen

purvi:(herself): ye mai kya dekraha hu daya mereliye pareshan, aur vo khud apni hatho se mujhe khana kilaya, aur mereliye itna care, ye koi sapna hai kya.. she pinched herself... ahhvuch.. ye sach hai purvi koi sapna nai, mujhe tho yakeen nai horaha hai, ye insaan mereliye pareshan horaha hai nai aisa kabhi nahi hosakta.. per maine uski ankhon me dekha hai vo dard, guilty feel, aisa pehle kabhi nahi dekha,

at kitchen

daya(guilty): ye maine kya kiya, agar aaj purvi ko kuch hojati tho, mai apne apko kabhi maaf nai karskta iskeliye.

ganga: bhai... aap yaha kuch chahiye apko

daya: nai... mai tho plate rakhne keliye aaya hu

ganga: achha... bhai mai ek baat puchu aapse

daya: ha pucho

ganga: bhai aap aur bhabi sach me ek doosre se pyar karte haina

daya(doubt): aisa kyu puch rahi hai tum

ganga(smile): kuch nahi bhai bas aisa hi pucha tha

daya(fake smile): ha.. hum dono ek doosre se bahut pyar karte hai, remembered their arguments and hateness to each other... ok bahut raat hui hai tum jao aur so jao

ganga: ok good night bhai..

daya: good night

ganga went to her room and daya his room

daya slowly open the door and step inside and close the door. and move to bed sees purvi sleep peacefully,

daya(teary): i am sorry purvi... meri vaja se tum pura din kuch nahi khapaya aur behosh hogayi.. mujhe himmat nahi hai tere samne akar maafi maangne ka, isliye ab maafi maang raha hu kyunki tum sorahi haina is vakt. mai kabhi aisa nahi karunga tera saath, please maaf karo..he shuts his eyes tear drop fallen from his eyes to purvi hand, he open his eyes take the pillow and goes and laid on sofa

purvi opend her eyes looking at her hand and then at daya

purvi(in mind): ye roraha hai, vo bi mereliye...yakeen nai horaha hai,


	14. Chapter 14

**Next day morning**

daya wake up first and sitting in sofa with rubbing his eyes, he looks at bed then automatically looks at purvi, he stands up and slowly step towards bed and watching her face, she sleep peacefully, placed her hand on outside of bed, his eyes fell on her right hand and he smiled lightly seeing the mehandi design

daya(in mind,admiring her mehandi ): iski mehandi tho bahut khubsoorat hai aur bhaut laal bi aaya hai, bilkul sindur ki tarah, maa ne ek baar kaha tha ki jis ladki ki haath me mehandi ka rang kitna laal hota hai uska pati utna hi pyaar kartha hai, per... mai isse koi pyaar nahi kartha hu, he look something on her hand .. ye kya hai.. he lift her hand gently and observe the letter near the down of little finger in mehandi design,... ye kounsa letter hai after observing he got it the letter and speaks slowly

daya(normally): ye tho d hai, per d kyu likha hai , aur kiska naam d se shuru hota hai, he thinking and try to find the name but suddenly he thought one name then his eyes get widened and he looks at her face and her hand with shock, he placed her hand gently on bed and steps back thinking,ye kaise hosakta hai... nai aisa kabhi nai hosakta , he ignored all and went to wash room

after few minutes

daya after getting fresh up and stands in front of mirror and combing his hair but again he sees the her mehandi hand through mirror, he shook his head and says to himself

daya(thinking):speak to himself.. tum pagal ho kya , purvi tumse nafrat kartha hai, vo kaisa tera naam likhengi apne hi haath pe bilkul bi nahi, agar vo mera naam nahi tho kiska naam hai..., shayad koi khaas hoga inkeliye. per mai ye sab kyu soch raha hu, vo kisika naam likho usse mujhe kya... huhhh.. ab mujhe neeche jaana hoga.

he comes down and walks towards to dining table

sarita: daya agayi tum ab purvi kaisi hai

daya(smile): ab vo teekhe hai aunty, sorahi hai

ganga: kya abitak sorahi hai, kuch der baad haldi ka rasam shuru honewale hai, mai uthati hu.

daya: nahi ganga... thodi der sone dona...

ganga(teasing tone): maa dekrahi hai aap bhai ko bhabi keliye kitna chinta hai

sarita(smile): kyu nai karega, purvi tho uski patni hai, pati patni keliye chinta karna achhe baat hai,

ganga(fake anger): ha ha aap tho bhai ki taraf hi bolegi.. in dream tone.. shayad meri pati mujhse bi issi tarah pyaar kare, jaise daya bhai purvi bhabi se karte hai

sarita(smile): ha jarur karega tera pati bi tujse , tum dono baat kare mujhe kitchen me kaam hai

daya facial expressions changed and he turn to go but he collides with someone the person gets to fall down, quickly he held the hand for supporting. he helped the person to stands in properly and ask

daya(concern tone): are u ok...

the person does not say any word and stares at daya continuously. daya confused

ganga (snapping fingers): hello... madam kya dekrahi ho...

daya(asking to ganga): tum janthi ho isse

ganga: ha bhai ye meri saheli hai, surat se aayi hai

daya: per ye kuch bolti kyu nayi.

ganga(smile): vo kya haina jab bi koi naya logo ko dekte haina ye statue ki tharah khade hojata hai.. aap jaiyiye mai dekhlungi

daya: ok mai bahr jaraha hu todi der me aavunga. ganga nodes her head in yes daya once again looks at the girl, shook his head and goes to outside of house.

purvi watch this all standing at outside of the her room from upstairs,

here at ganga place hand around the girl shoulder and says

ganga: aisa kya dek rahi ho.. vo tho kab se chale gaye, ab tho bolo kuch, reshma ji

reshma(dream tone) : koun hai vo...

ganga: vo...mera bhai hai kyu line marne ka irada hai kya

reshma(stammer): nahi ... ais... aisa... kuch nahi hai bas yuhi hi pucha

ganga(laughing):hahahaa...relax mai tho majak kiya tha..ha ek baat kahu tum uss per line marne ki kosish mat karna .

reshma(doubt): kyu..

ganga(smile): kyun ki... vo shadi shuda hai...

reshma(disappointed): kya... shaadi shuda hai..

ganga(liitle loud): ha... shadi shuda hai vo apni patni se bahut pyaar karta hai... hogayi tasalli ab chalo apne room me chalta hai

ganga drags reshma into her room

purvi observing the girl face expressoins from upstairs

purvi(kindness): lagta hai bichari ko dil toot gayi hogi, kahi vo daya ko pehle nazar me pasand tho nahi kiya, agar aisa hi hua tho... she thought something then a smile appeared on her face.. and says

purvi(excited): agar vo ladki daya ko sach me pasand karrahi tho mai un dono ko milvavungi, uski baad daya mujhe divorse degi, phir mujhe humesha humesha keliye uss se chutkara milegi, aur mai khud undono ko shaadi karvavungi, uski baad mai meri papa ki pass chale javungi, yes yahi teekh hoga aaj se hi.. nai nai abhi se shuru kartha hu undono ko milane keliye.

kisko kis se milana hai...

purvi turns side and looks up saw daya standing near her back, then she step back in that way her sandal was get slipped and she went to fall but daya hold her by placing one hand on her waist and pulled towards him with holding her arm with another hand, she hold his shirt tightly with closed eyes,

tabhi vaha ganga ata hai purvi ko bhulane keliye per vo undono ko aisa dekkar vahi pe kuch dur me parde ki piche chup jata hai aur undono ki baat sunne ka kosish kartha hai

daya lost in her face and stares at her, purvi dheere apne ankhe kholti hai aur daya ko itni paas me dekkhar shock hojathi hai aur khud ko chudvane ki koshish karthi hai per daya uski haath aur khaske pakdta hai aur uski ankhon me dekhte hai.

purvi(angrily): kya kar rahi hai aap chodiye mujhe...

daya(dream tone): aaj bahut khub surat lagrahi ho, chodne ka mann nahi lagraha hai,

purvi(eyes widened, nervous): kya... kya bol raha hai aap ... chodiye ...

daya(flirting tone): kyu chodu... kuch der hum aisa hi rahenge, koi nahi hai yaha... kyu itna sharma rahi ho... vaisa hi agar koi hume aisa dekliyina dharne ki koi baat nai hai , hum dono pati patni hai, koi galat nahi sochega, tum janthi hona mai tumse jyada der tak dur nahi rah pavunga..., i love you so much purvi... he hugs her tightly..

purvi(shocked): struggled to move from hug, kya karrahi hai aap, aap pagal ho gaya hai kya aap mujhse pyaar nai...

daya( slowly speak in her ear): shhhh... kuch mat bolna... ganga dekhrahi hai

purvi(doubt,utter): ganga...

daya(in hug): ha vo uss parade ki piche khada hai

purvi(seeing at parada): she sees foots of ganga, ha tho kya... aap mujhe aisa kyu pakda chodiye mujhe

daya(separate from hug, smile): in slow voice, purvi ab tum mujhe gusse se nahi pyar se baat karna padta hai kyun ki ganga ko shaq horaha hai hum pe,ab najar rakh rahahai vo isliye.

purvi: kya shaq hogaya

daya(smile): purvi... smile karte hi baat karona

purvi(smile): wrapped her hands around his neck, he looks at her with widened eyes) and says teekhe, ab hum kya kare

daya(laughing, act): hahaa... purvi you're so sweet, (placing hand on her waist, she glares him angrily ) kuch nahi bas hum thodi der yahi pe pyaar se baat karenge phir uski shaq bi dur hojayega,

purvi(little laugh, act): aap bhi na daya, aaj kal bahut romantic horaha hai , (daya eyes get widened...) teekhe mai dedungi per ab nahi raat ko... teekhe ab tho chod dijiye koi ayega

here at ganga(in mind): bhai ne aisa kya maanga aur bhabi kehraha hai ki rat ko dengi.

daya(in mind): hummm. achha acting karrahi hai ye

purvi(smile): maine ha bolana ab tho chodiye...

daya(stubborn, act): nahi... abhi dijiye verna nahi chodungi, phir aaj pura din tum meri baho me hi rahogi, he tighten his grip on her and pulled her more close to him

at parada side ganga(shocking): arre ye dono tho romance karraha hai, sach me ye dono ek doosre se pyaar kartha hai, ab hum yaha se nilkalna hi hoga verna pata nahi kya kya dekhna padtha hai

purvi looking in to his eyes, daya also looking at her face. both are losting at each other, and also forgot that they are acting

ganga parade ki piche se bahar ata hai aur apne ankhe bhand karke vaha se chali jata hai.

after few seconds

purvi...sarita called purvi from kitchen, after hearing of sarita voice

daya and purvi coming from trance and lrealisd their positions, immediately purvi removing her hands from his neck daya also leave purvi, both are get embarrassed, purvi turns away, daya looks at parada side and says, lagta hai ganga chaligayi hai

but purvi not respond anything

daya(softly): purvi...purvi...

purvi(nervously): ji...ji bo..boliye

daya: ganga chaligayi hai ab hum natak karne ka koi jarurat nahi hai

purvi(slowly): teekhe ab mai kitchen me javungi ,she try to moves but daya stop by calling her name

daya: purvi...

purvi(without turning): ji.. boliye..

daya(hesitate): vo.. kitchen uss taraf nahi iss taraf hai

purvi looks up and sees she standing at the door of bed room not kitchen, she gets confused why she doing like this, and says to herself... mujhe kya hua, mai yaha kyu agaya, mai tho kitchen pe jana hai per yaha kaise ...

daya(worried): purvi... kya hua.. tum teekh tho hai.

purvi(taking deep breath): ha.. mai teek hu mai tho bas (closing the room door) door band karne keliye yaha aaya hu, ab mai kitchen pe jaraha hu, aapko kuch chahiye.. daya says no

purvi slowly walks towards kitchen with thinking about just happened now.

daya stares at her way of going , suddenly purvi turns back and looking but no one there, she shook her head and relief and went to kitchen, daya coming out from wall and says.. ye kya hogaya hai mujhe, uski chehra,uski aankhe ...ye..ye.. kyas soch raha hai maine , aur mai uski bare me kyu soch raha hu, holding his head, kuch bi samaj me nahi araha hai, ek kaam kartha hu neeche jakar decorations dekta hu tabhi ye sochon se bahar nikal sakta hu.

at kitchen

purvi: chachi ji aapne mujhe bhulaya

sarita: ha beta ,haldi rasam ka time horaha hai aur sari mehmaan bi aagayi hai isliye, kitchen me haldi tayyar karke rakha hai, jara lekar aana beta

purvi: ji chachi ji .

purvi haldi ko bahar lekar aati hai aur dekte hai ki reshma ganga ko lekar araha hai

sarita: ganga aao yaha pe baito beta

purvi: chachi ji ye lijiye haldi

sarita(taking the bowl):suniye haldi rasam shuru karte hai aap sab aayiyena meri beti ko haldi lagayiye

sab log ek ek karke ganga ko haldi lagaraha hai

purvi ye sab dekh kar thodo upset hojata hai ki aur sochti hai ki meri shaadi tho hogayi bina haldi , bina mehandi, aur koi rasaam tho nahi kiya phir bi shaadi hogayi , ye soch kar usko bahut bura lagta hai per sab ki saamne khush hone ka kosish karti hai

tabhi kuch aurate baate karthi hai ki

lady(doubt): bhabi maine suna hai aise haldi ki rasamo me koi kunwari ladki ko haldi lag gayi tho jaldi uski shaadi hojayegi

another lady(smile): teekh suna tumne mujhe bi aisa hi kisi aur ki haldi ka rasam me galti se haldi lagi phir kuch din baad meri shaadi hogayi , ha ek aur baat agar galti se koi kunwari ladki kunwar ladka ko is rasamom me haldi lagayana shayad bhagwan ki krupa se vo dono ki ekdosre se shaadi ho sakta hai,

lady1: kya... sach me

lady 2: haa.. sach me meri batija ki saath aise hi hua

purvi listened their conversation and thought something

purvi(herself): ye tho bahut achha idea hai agar reshma daya ko haldi lagadiya tho...ye dono ko jaldi shaadi hojayega, phir mai apne papa ki paas .

sarita: purvi aavona beta tumbi lagayiye ganga ko haldi

purvi: ji chachi

purvi looking around to find where is daya, she slowly step towards to ganga and she bend and try to take some turmeric paste, but she heard daya voice

daya: suno... ye sab vahi pe rakhna

she stop and turns to door side

ganga: kya hua bhabi ruk kyu gayi

purvi(smile): kuch nahi bas, looking at daya

ganga understood and calls daya, bhai... idhaar aana jara.. ek baat kehna hai...

daya : ji araha hu

ganga(smile): bhabi bhai araha hai ab tho lagadijiye ,

purvi sees daya coming towards them she looked at reshma and daya and thinking in mind

purvi(in mind): ayiye ayiye mr daya, apki dulhan apkeliye intejar kar raha hai,ab mai ganga ko haldi lagayengi phir reshma lagati hai usi samay aap yaha aata hai phir reshma piche mudte hai aap se takra te hai aur reshma ki haath se aapko haldi lagjata hai phir tum dono ko ekdoosre se shaadi hojati hai.

sarita: purvi... kya soch rahi hai jaldi lagao aur bi log hai

purvi sees at reshma was standing at her back. she smiles and turns to ganga and take some turmeric paste on both hands and applied on ganga hands and face, she stands up with excitement of thinking her plan will get success.

purvi apne plan ki bare me sochte khushi hokar piche mud jati hai,

then she bumped in to someone then the turmeric paste was applied on his shirt by her hands , purvi looking at his shirt with shock and says

purvi(without looking at face): sorry... i am sorry... maine dekha nahi mai abhi saaf kartha hu, safkarne keliye haath aage badata hai, per us insaan ne uski haath pakadta hai, tabhi purvi apna chehra utakar us insaan ko dekti hai

purvi(shock): with open mouth aap ... looking at his shirt and his face

daya(holding her hand): mera pura shirt pe haldi lagane ka irada hai kya tumhara.

purvi(confused):aap yaha kya kar raha hai, yahi tho ... search for reshma yahi tho ladki khadi hai

daya(questioningly): ladki... (says in straight way) tumhare piche tho mai hu, koi ladki nahi hai

purvi(shock): kya...

daya(soft): haan... (leave her hand) looking at his hand , some haldi paste stick on his hand, shook his head and says ab tum yaha se hile tho mai apne behan se baat karna hai, purvi leaves the place with upset,

at some distance two ladies are discussing something

lady 2(smile): arre ye dekho bhabi thodi dher pehle maine jaise kaha tha tumse aisa hi hua yaha pe is ladki ki haath se us ladke ko haldi lag gayi

lady1: iska matlab ye dono ko shaadi hojayegi

here at hall purvi searching for reshma.. kaha chali gayi hai ye reshma aur mera pehla plan fail hogaya ... looking here and there kahi dikhaya nahi deraha hai... suddenly she spot reshma at door talking on phone... arre ye tho vaha hai aur phone pe baat karraha hai, issi ko abhi phone pe baat karna jarur hai kya, verna nahi tho kya mera pura plan kharab kardiya is phone ne, hmpff..

At haldi ceremony side

lady2(doubt): hosakta hai agar inki kismat ekdosre keliye jud gayi tho.

sarita(smile): in dono ki kismat pehle hi judgayi hai bhabiji

lady2: matlab

sarita(little laugh): ye dono tho pati patni hai.

lady1: kya... pati patni hai

sarita(smile): han bhabi ji.. kuch din pehle hi shaadi hogayi hai in dono ka

lady: iska matlab naya jodi hai, tho ab kya hoga bhabi ji

lady1(laughing): hahahah.. kehte haina haldi shub ki sanket hai tho aaj se undono ka jindagi shubh arambh hota hai.


	15. Chapter 15

**At inside of room**

purvi sit on bed talking to herself

purvi(upset): maine socha kuch aur hua kuch. phela plan fail hogaya...get up from bed and stand in straight nahi purvi sad mat hona be strong.. you can do it, tumhe karna hi hoga, kya karu... roaming inside of room and thinking, after some seconds... ek kaam kartha hu pehle reshma se baate kartha hu phir puchte hu daya ki baare me kya iraada hai usi ko.

then she decided and goes to ganga room for talking to reshma, but purvi sees reshma going to terrace

purvi: ye tho chat pe jaraha hai, koi baat nahi vahi pe baat karungi. purvi also went terrce behind of reshma

purvi chat pe aati hai per reshma kahi najar nahi aate hai... kaha chaligayi yahi tho aayi hai... purvi usse dhundne lagti hai tabhi kuch awaaz suna deti hai purvi ko, turant uss awaaz ki tara jata hai aur vaha water tank ki paas reshma kisi se phone pe bate karrahi hai, purvi usko piche se dekte hai

purvi(herself): lo.. ye tho phirse phone pe baat karraha hai, shayad badme milna hoga, she turns with disappointedly and walks slowly

reshma(on phone): aap jaisa kaha vaisa hi hoga uss daya ki saath

then suddenly purvi stop walking after heard daya name from reshma , she immediately turns and look at reshma , and uttered daya... ye daya ki bare me kisse baat karrahi hai, phir purvi vaha pe water tank ki piche chup jaati hai aur reshma ki baate sunne ka prayas karti hai

reshma(confident tone): aap befikar rahiye daya kisi ko muh dikhane ka layak nahi hoga uska izzat tho mitti me mil jayega uski baad daya aur uska pura parivaar ko badnami hi hoga, i promise u ye sab aaj hi start karungi aur kal tak sab kuch khatam, ab mai rakhta hu, kaam tho shuru karna haina, kal shaam ko achhe kabhar ki saath milungi aapse.

after ending of call, reshma evily smiled and says daya tumhara aur tumhara parivaar se saari kushi maine cheen lungi dekhlena.. laughing loudly... and went to down.

puvi coming out from water tank

purvi(shock, worried):ye daya aur uska parivaro ko badnami kyu karna chahti hai! aur aaj daya ki saath kya karne vale hai!, kuch tho karna hi hoga per pata nahi ye kya karegi. mai ye sab daya ko boldu, vo meri baat per yakeen karega, vo yakeen kare na kare per mai uss reshma ki plan ko kaamyab nahi hone dungi. phehle daya ko dekhna hoga vo ab is vakt kaha hai,

purvi rushed to down and went to hall and search for daya but not find him in hall , now she went to kitchen and asking sarita

purvi(tension): chachi ji aap ne daya ko dekha hai kya..

sarita: ha thodi der pehle bahar gaya hai kuch arrangements dekhne keliye aaj raat ko sangeet haina isliye, shayad bahar laan me hi hoga

purvi(surprise): sangeet... aaj hi raat

sarita: haan... tujhe ganga bataya nahi.

purvi: usne bataya tha per mai hi bhul gaya... mai abhi aata hu chachi ji.. sarita nodes with smile

purvi ran to outside and try to find daya, at last she finds daya stands with holding ladder and another person standing on ladder and put some flowers at top of stage , she slowly move towards daya , now she is just few steps away from daya, then the person standing on ladder get misbalanced and falling on daya, both are falling on floor, purvi see all and ran to them and get shock seeing the person none other than reshma,

reshma is upside of daya and looks at him intentionally but daya feels uncomfortable and try to get up but reshma not allowing him to go,

purvi see this and angrily moved there and forcefully pull the reshma from daya and make her stand and looks at her angrily , then daya also stood up and get confused seeing purvi angry face

purvi(sarcastic smile): aap teekh haina reshma ji

reshma(stammer): ji...ji.. ma... mai teekh hu , looking at daya.. mai abhi ata hu.. daya nodes head.. she goes back to house.

daya glanced at purvi, she angrily looking at reshma.

daya(in mind): achanak purvi ko kya hua vo reshma ko gusse se kyu dekhrahi hai, aur usne reshma ko mere uper se aisa keecha jaise uski haath thodna chahti hai,

daya(soft): purvi...purvi...

purvi(coming out of transe): haan.. aapne mujhe bhulaya.

daya(worried): kya hua... kab se bularaha hu.. aur kya soch rahi thi.

purvi(straightly): kuch nahi... looking into face... aap uss ladki se dur rahiye

daya(surprise): kis ladki se...

purvi(angrily): abhi abhi yaha se gayi thi na uss ladki se

daya(smile): oh hooo.. tum reshma ki baare me baat karrahi ho, vo bahut achhi ladki hai

purvi(loudly): vo achhi nahi hai...bahut buri hai...aap bas dur rakhiye unse

daya: agar nahi rahenge tho

purvi(irritated): dur rehna padega kyun ki mai kehraha hu..

daya: hoti koun tum , mujhe order deneka

purvi(shouting): mai tumhara patni hu, mera hak hai tumhe order deneka samji. showing her index finger to him.

daya(holding her finger ): looking into her eyes haan... maan tha hu tum meri patni ho, per mai tumhara order ko nahi follow karunga.

purvi(calm tone): ok follow mat karna per uss reshma se dur rakhiye..

daya:ok.. (purvi smiles... ) tum kehrahati na tho abhi se mai us ladki ko aur paas javunga... purvi get shock ..hosake tho rokiye mujhe.. he patted her cheek and moves to house calling reshma name

daya(dream tone): reshma... reshma... kaha ho tum

purvi(shock,angry): hey bhagwan ab mai kya karu, is daya ne mujhe pareshan karne keliye uss ladki ka paas gaya hai, per ye samajte kyu nahi vo ladki isko badnaam karna chahti hai, holding her head with both hands, pata nahi mera intelligent pati kya karraha hai andar,

she rush to inside of house and get shock to see daya holding reshma by waist and reshma placed hand at his shoulder. then she quickly moves to them and asked

purvi(loudly): ye kya horaha hai yaha

ganga(smile): achha hua bhabi aap agayi, raat ko sangeet haina isliye dance practice chal raha hai, aap kounsa songe pe dance karegi

purvi(not intrested): nahi mai koi dance nahi karungi,

ganga: bhabi aisa kaise chalega aap mere sangeet per dance nahi karogi

daya: arre chod dena ganga agar ek insaan dance nahi kiya tho sangeet thodi na rukhegi

ganga(sad): per bhai..

purvi(smile): teekh kaha tera bhai ne, vaise teri bhai aur tera saheli tho milkar dance karegina bas kisi aur ka jarurat nahi hai , mai apne room me jana chahta hu, aap sab achhe se practice karlijiye.

daya sees at her way of going with open mouth(pov) arre ye kya hua maine socha mai reshma ki saath dance karte dekh kar purvi pareshan hojayegi, per ye tho araam se chaligayi hai room me.

tabhi he feels hand on his shoulder, he turn and sees reshma standing at right side of him with smile,

reshma(smile, blush): chaliye daya ji shuru karte hai

daya(removing her hand): (try to escape from her )vo... vo...mujhe abhi yaad aaya hai ek urgent call karna hai, aap practice kijiyena... he rushes from there

reshma looking at him confusedly, ganga chuckled at his act.

purvi watching all from upstairs and smiles, and says

purvi(proud): i know aap aisa hi karega jab maine aap ko ignore karega tab aap us ladki se dur rahega , ab mai apko kuch nahi bolungi ,bas mai us reshma per najar rakhungi, ye janne keliye aaj sangeet me vo kya karnevala hai

here at sangeet function

all guests were seated in chairs, and at front seats are occupied by bride and groom and their parents are seated on back seats

purvi busy in checking the food arrangements.

here at stage one of the relative of bride side speaking on mike

geeta(cousin of ganga): good evening to all, aaj mera pyaari jiji aur jiju ki sangeet function hai, aur is sangeet function shuru hone waale hai the performance of dhulha ki bhayiyo se, so lets enjoy

on stage brothers of groom were dancing and all people are enjoyed their performance, so the function going to like this some dances and singing songs all are enjoyed the function,

at other side

purvi(looking into stage): ye reshma kah hai... aur daya bi dikhayi nahi deraha hai, kahi reshma ne kuch kardiya... no... aisa nahi hosakta... shayad ghar ki andar hoga abhi dekta hu, she turn and try moves to back home,

at stage

geeta(praising tone): wowwww... sab log itna acha perform kiya hai, per asli dhamake daar performance mai karungi... ye maine nahi aisa dhulhan ki saheli bol rahi hai so dekhiye kya karne vaali hai us saheli, welcome mis reshma...

listing this purvi turns and looking at stage, reshma stage pe aata hai aur music start hojata hai phir reshma dance karrahi thi tabhi daya piche se aayega aur tabhi ek romantic song start hojata hai, aur dono dance karne lagte hai.

purvi(eyes widened, angry): ye... ye stage pe... vo bi uss ladki ki saath dance karraha hai, jiss ladki ne isko badnam karne keliye aayi ho usi ki saath, hey bhagwaan ab mai kya karu...

here stage reshma dance closely with daya but daya uncomfortable for it, whenever reshma try to touch or hold arms of daya immediately he removed her hands and try to move away from her but she ignore and move close to him and running her finger on his body but daya steps back she danced around him and the song comes to end then she tightly hugged him, daya get shocked and all guests and ganga and her family members looked surprise to them.

all are clapped loudly, hearing clapping sounds

daya quickly pushed her back,

reshma looked around and then at daya

geeta(clapping): wah..wa.. bahut achhe dance kiya tum dono ne ... lagtha hai achha chemistry hai dono ki beech, daya and reshma looks at each other and daya feels uncomfortableand reshma was blushing ... ok ab sangeet function hogayi hai ab aap sab log dinner karne ka time hai please jayiye aur dinner kijiye.

reshma(slowly): i am sorry mujhe pata nahi chala, dance karte karte mai bhul gayi aur uss song me end jaisa hota hai vaisa hi maine aapko galthi se hug kiya... once again sorry...

daya(looks away): its ok... he immediately leaves the stage

reshma looking at him (in mind): abhi tho shuru hua hai kal dekhona kya.. hota hai..

purvi watching all this and gets shocked

and thinking ye ladki ki dimag me kya chal raha hai..

now all are eating dinner, purvi take some food in plate and search for daya but no where he find, she went back of stage and sees there daya standing alone and thinking something, she understood he was feel not good for what had done at sangeet then moves close to him and asks

purvi(coughing ): huh huh...daya turns back...(purvi in soft voice )aap yaha kya kar raha hai, ye lijiye mai aapkeliye khana laaya hu forward plate to him

daya(surprised): tum mere liye khana laaya ho!..purvi nodes... mujhe tho yakeen nahi horaha hai... thinking kahi tumne isme kuch mila tho nahi

purvi first get angry but control herself for try to chnge his mood and says.. aap ko mujh per yakeen nahi haina, tho teekhe mai abhi khakar dikhati hu, she eats some food, daya looks at her with smile, he likes her angry face and , ab tho yakeen hua na aapko, looking at daya, maine kha liya aur mujhe kuch nahi hua...

daya(smile): taking plate from her hand, haan ab pura yakeen hua .. isme tum kuch nahi mila hai ... he try to put a spoon of food in his mouth. but purvi stops him by hold his hand

purvi: ye kya karraha hai aap, ye mera jhuta khana hai..

daya(put food in his mouth): isliye tho kha raha hu...

purvi(not understand):what...

daya(eating): mera matalab hai ki mujh yakeen hua hai ki tum isme kuch nahi mila ,

purvi: haan tho mai aapkeliye doosra lekar ati hu na ye khana khane ki kya jarurat hai

daya(act as scaring): doosra... nahi.. nahi.. matlab agar usme kuch milkar laayi tho...purvi glanced at him angry... phir tum mujhe yakeen dilane keliye vo khana bi tum khana padti hai ... phir..

purvi(shouting): agar aise baat hai.. tho jayiye aap hi khud khana lelijiye phir khayiye... she snach the plate from his hand... daya looks at her shock and she takes some food and eating... ye khana mai laaya hu tho mai hi khavungi

jayiye aap doosra lelijiye ...

daya(snatching plate from her): nahi mai vaha nahi javunga.. chahe tho tum jao... mai tho yahi khana kahvunga... thum doosra lelo...

purvi(angry): nahi aap jayiye... she again hold plate..daya also holding plate... aap chodiye aap ko yakeen nahi haina phir kyu karaha hai aap mera khana

daya(holding plate): kyun ki ye khana tum check karliya, aur doosra lene ke baat hai ki mai koi risk nahi lena chahta hu samji ...koun janta hai vaha pe tum mere liye kya plan karke rakha hai, aur khana ka arrangements tum ne hi kiyana isliye mai vaha pe nahi javunga aur dosra khana bi nahi chahiye ,mai tho yahi khavunga.. he eats food in fast...purvi stares him with open mouth and get irritate by his behaviour ,

then sarita came there and seeing them

sarita: yaha kya karrahi hai tum dono. looking at plate, aap dono ek plate me kyu khana kharaha hai...

purvi(try to explain): chachiji vo... vo... haan hum dono ek plate me nahi karaha hai.. mai tho ye khana inhe deraha hu.. she loose her grip

daya(take plate from her): haa aunty ye mujhe deraha hai... eating food.. hummm aunty khana tho bahut testy hai...purvi jao ab tum bhi khalo.. she glares him look as i will kill u...

sarita(smile): haan beta tum bi khalena.. chalo mai tumhe parsotha hu. daya tumhe aur chahiye...

daya(smile): nahi aunty, mera pet tho bhar gaya... looking at purvi.. aap bas purvi ko khilayiye ..

sarita(smile): teekhe.. purvi chalo...

purvi have no option she disappointedly leaves with sarita

daya(stares at her going with smile): to himself, sorry purvi.. mujhe tum per pura bharosa hai... mai tho bas tumse majak karna chahta, per pata nahi mujhe tumse ladne ka aur tume irritate karne ka aur gussa dilane ka adaat hogayi, jab tum sab ki saamne acting karti haina achhi patni ki tarah tab bahut cute lagti ho kash sach me tum mereliye itna parwa karegi tho ... realising his thoughts about her.. ye kya horaha hai mujhe mai purvi ki baare me itna kyu soch raha hu ... aur mai kyu chahta hu purvi mera parva kare... kahi maine usse pasand tho nahi karraha hu..

after dinner purvi goes to room and sat in sofa and thinking about reshma...samj nahi araha hai ki uss ladki kya karna chahti hai sangeet tho hogayi per aisa kuch bura nahi kiya hai daya ki saath, jaise vo kal phone pe kaha tha, sirf dance kiya hai vo bi ek romantic couple ki tarah, agar aaj nahi kiya tho kya... kal karegi... ab mai kya karu...

tabhi daya room me enter hota hai aur purvi ki paas jata hai

daya(soft): kya hua... bahut pareshan lagrahi ho

purvi(looks up): nahi.. kuch nahi... mujhe nind araha hai mai soraha hu good night.. she laid on sofa and covered herself with blanket.

daya(confused): bahut ajeeb ladki hai... he also moves from and laid on bed and drift in to sleep


	16. Chapter 16

**Next day shaadi ka din**

sab log apna apna kaam me busy hai ki and some ladies ganga ko ready karraha hai ,

umesh standing at entrance and welcome the guests

and here at outside daya checking the all arrangements for welcome baarat

purvi helped sarita at kitchen

some childrens are rushed to inside and shouting loudly... baarat agayi hai

at kitchen

sarita(hurried): chal purvi baarat agayi hai hum arti ka tali lekar chalte hai

purvi(soft): chachi relax...aap tension mat lijiye mai huna aap jayiye mai thaali lekar aata hu

sarita: teekhe jaldi aana beta..

purvi aarti ka thali lekar sarita ki piche hi jaata hai phir sarita dulha ko aarti karti hai aur andar bulata hai..

all guests and relatives are entered inside of house and groom siiting on mandap and and priest start pooja, after some time bride also came to mandap and sitting beside of groom and doing pooja,

suddenly one liitle girl came to daya and pulled his hand, daya looks down and sees girl

daya(smile): picking up the girl .. kya hua beta kuch chahiye ,

little girl: mujhe kuch nahi chahiye, aapko apne patni bularaha hai

daya(doubt): meri patni...

little girl(nodded head): haan... vo vaha bahar garden me hai, apko jaldi aane keliye kaha hai.

daya: put the girl in down, ok mai jata hu tum apni friends ki saath khelo.. jao..

daya comes to garden and searching for purvi...kaha hai ye... aur yaha kyu bulaya mujhe, he called her by name purvi... purvi... kaha ho tum..aur kya kaam hai... tum saamne kyu nahi araha hai..

tabhi koyi daya ko piche se hug karta hai, daya shock hojata hai aur try to remove hands.. kya karrahi ho purvi... chodo... but she tight her grip on him, he again try to remove her hands and say ye kya naya natak karrahi ho aur kuch bolti kyu nahi.. he remove her hands with forced and turns back seeing her face he get shocked

daya(shock): tum...

girl(hugging him): haan main hi hu...

daya(pushed her back): tum kya karrahi ho reshma..

reshma(smile): mai kya karraha hu daya... mai to bas aapko hug karna chahti hu

daya(angry): aapki dimag kharab hai kya..

reshma(cupped his face): haan... jab se maine tumko dekhliyana tab se mera dimag sirf tumhari baare me hi soch raha hai...phir mai tum se pyar karne lagi hu

daya(shouting): jerked her what... pyaar... tum janthi ho mai shaadi shuda hu

reshma: jaanti hu... aur ye bi jaanti hu aap dono ki shaadi tho hui hai per dono ki beech pati patni ka rishta nahi hai..holding his shoulders kina din us ladki ki saath rahega tum chod do usko phir hum dono shaadi karenge...

daya(shouting,angry): shut up... hoti koun hai tum meri personal life mai interfere karne ka, dekho tum meri behan ka saheli ho isliye mai tume akhari baar warn karraha hu dur raho mujh se samji.. he turn and try to walks

reshma: ek minute daya meri baat tho suno..

daya stop but not turned..

reshma coming in front of him and hugs him tightly, daya please meri baat samajne keliye kosish karo mai tumhara bina nahi jisakta...

daya try to separate from her, but she tight her grip, and suddenly she start shouting help... help... please help me..

daya gets confused at her act and again try to free himself from her grip,

some people are rushed to garden after listening the voice, immediately reshma leaves the daya and ran to the people and hide behind of them

reshma(act as scaring): please bachalo mujhe ye...ye mujhe jabar dasti karraha hai.

women: kya..

other person: are ye dono tho kal sangeet me dance kiya tha na

resma(crying): haan uncle ji, hum donone milkar dance kiya tha... jab dance karte vakt inhone mujhe chunne ka kosish kiya per mujhe laga ki hum dance karraha hai shayad galti se laggaya hoga... per inhone mujhe akela yaha aane keliye bulaya aur mujhe... she sobbing loudly..

women2(consoling her): chup ho jao beta chup jao... ab tum kuch bi bolne ka jarurat nahi hai hum samaj sakte hai kya hua hoga yaha.. aisa kya dekraha hai sab koi police ko phone karo...

daya listened all this and extremely get shocked...

daya(loudly): ye ladki jhut bolraha hai.. inhone mujhe yaha bulaya... aur keh raha hai ye mujhse pyaar karraha hai

reshma(sobbing): mai koi pagal hu kya jo shaadi shuda admi ki saath pyaar karne keliye.

geeta seeing all this and ran to mandap

here at mandap

geeta (shouting): masi... vaha reshma ko kisine jabardasti karne ka kosish kiya hai

sarita, purvi, ganga, sab log ye sunkar shock hojata hai

ganga(stands up): geeta kya bolrahi ho tum reshma... reshma ko..., ab kaha hai vo..

geeta: jiji vo garden me hai

umesh: chalo chalte hai vaha

all are rush to garden

reshma seeing that ganga coming towards her, then quickly ran to her and hugged ganga and crying

ganga(hugging her back): reshma ye sab kya hai ... kya hua hai

reshma(separate from hug): ganga tera bhai daya ne mujhe jabar dasti karne ka kosish kiya hai.

sarita, umesh, ganga get shocked to listen daya name

umesh: ye kya bol rahi hai reshma.. daya aisa insaan nahi hai, tumhe koi galat fahmi hua hoga

women: koi galatfahmi nahi hai bhai saab hum sab ne dekha hai uss ladke ne iss ladki ko kaisa pakda hai aur ye ladki apne apko bachane ka kitna takleef hui hai, aap sab log chup kyu hai bolona kya dekha hai

another women: haan hum sab ne dekha hai ye ladki sach keh raha hai..

other person: maine pehle hi socha tha aisa kuch hoga, aap sab kal sangeet me dekhana iss aadmi ne iss ladki ki saath kaise chupk kar dance kiya tha..

daya(angry, shouting): bas... ab aur kuch nahi, jab se sunraha hu tab se bolraha hai aap sab, maine kaha na maine aisa kuch nahi kiya , ye ladki jhut bol raha hai.

women: chup.. sharm nahi hai tuje, itna gandhe harkat kiya hai phir bi apne aapko beguna sabit karna chahta hai... koi police ko phone karo

umesh: nahi.. aisa mat kijiye, daya aisa nahi hai, sach me ye sab aaplogo ki galtfahmi

rajeev(dulha ka father): koi police ko phone nahi karega... looking at umesh ye sab kya hai umesh ji aap ki rishte daar aisa ghatiya harkat karte hai

umesh(try to explain): nahi.. nahi rajeev ji, mai achhe se jantha hu daya aisa nahi hai,

urmila: dekhiye bhai saab yaha itne sare log kehraha hai tho sach hi hogana..

sarita: nahi nahi... bhabi ji humara daya aisa kabhi nahi kartha

rajeev(seriously): dekhiye umesh ji aaj yaha humara beta ki shaadi ho raha hai aur hum nahi chate hai ki, mere bete ki shaadi me koi tamasha hojaye

umesh: matlab..

rajeev: ye aadmi ab yaha nahi rah sakta,

agar apki beti ki shaadi mere beti se hona chahiye tho

sarita and ganga gets worried

umesh:ye aap kya bolraha hai rajeev ji

daya(cuts in between): nahi.. aap aisa mat kijiye... mai yaha se chale javungi... per shadi achhe se hone dijiye...moves to ganga mai sach keh raha hu ganga maine kuch nahi kiya...ganga looking up with tears not says any thing... daya turns and try to move.. then some voice coming from back

rukhiye...

daya turns back and sees purvi... she coming towards him,

daya: purvi...

purvi comes and stand in front of him and stares angrily

daya(try to explain): purvi... maine kuch nahi

purvi (showing her hand): bas.. ab kuch mat boliye maine achhe se sab kuch dekhliya aur sunliya... aur mai ache se janti hu aapki baare me, aapko aisa nahi karna chahiye daya ,

daya feels very sad for purvi words, he expect that at least purvi believes him, but she also blame him, he very disappointed for that and looked her with expression less face

reshma looked at daya and smiles evily

purvi(shouting): aisa kya dekhraha hai aap, mai aap ke baare me kya kya socha per aap, ek baar bi aap ko nahi laga is ladki ko aisa tappp...purvi gives tight slap on reshma.. keeche ke thappad marne ka

all are gets shocked at sudden act done by purvi, reshma glares her angrily

daya looks purvi with surprisingly

women: ye kya kiya tumne, galti usne kiya aur tum is ladki ko thappad mara..

us aadmi ne is ladki ko jabar..

purvi(loudly): bas... aap sab log chup hojayiye...mai aap sab kuch dikhana chahta hu phir kehna kisne galt kiya hai... chaliye aap sab meri saat andar..

 **at inside of house**

all are get inside of house

purvi: bhai sab jar ye play kardijiyena... she gives a phone to person sab log bas us screen pe dekhlijiye.

reshma does not understand what purvi want to show and she also stay there

a video was played on screen by help of projector, after seeing of video all are start gossiping ,

reshma also get feared and slowly moves from there by without anyone noticed her

purvi: ab batayiye kisne galti ki aur kisne jhut bola... boliye chup kyu hai aap sab...in loudly boliyiye...

woman: arre ye kya tha hum sab ko laga hai ki ye ladki sach bolraha hai per ye tho jhut bola hai... kaha hai ladki...

sab log us ladki keliye dundraha hai per nahi mila

purvi(straight way): kyu milegi vo... jab iss video ko dekha tabhi yaha se bhag gayi hogi. ab aap sab ko pata chal gaya na mere pati kuch nahi kiya...

women: ha beta hum se badi galti hogayi ... looks at daya ... aume maaf kardena beta..

rajeev(guilty): hume bi maaf kardo beta maine tumko yaha se jane keliye kaha, aur umesh ji aap bi..

umesh: nahi rajeev ji.. aisa mat boliye... mujhe tho yakeen nahi horaha hai humari beti ka saheli kyu kiya aisa..

sarita: purvi tumhe avideo kaha se mile.

purvi: actually chachi ji a video hume kuch bachhonse mile hai

umesh: bachhon se.. hum samaj nahi hai beta

purvi: chacha ji jab hum bi aap log ki saath garden me anevali thi per maine dekha kuch bachone jaghad kar raha hai, phir maine us bachhon ki pass jakar dekliya tho vo log ek phone keliye ladrahi hai, maine pucha uss bachhon se aap sab kyu ladrahi ho, tabhi ek bachhe ne kaha hum teeno ne milakar video record kiya per ye vinay hume dikhaya nai derahi hai didi, phir maine pucha aisa kounse video record kiya tum teeno ne mujhe bi dhikao,vo bachhene mujhe phone diya hai, mujhe sohck laga us video ko dekhne ki baad , phir maine uss bachhon ko samjha kar andar khelnekeliye beja aur ye video sab ko dikhane ka intejaam karne ki baad mai aap sab ki paas aaya hu

ganga(moves to daya) : i am sorry bhai meri dost ki vaja se aapko ye sab sehna pada

daya: nahi ganga aisa mat bolo, jo hua usse bhul jao, aur aaj tumhara shaadi hai, aaj tumhar chehra pe kushi hona chahiye, udaasi nahi, chal thoda sa haslo.

sarita: per reshma ne aisa kyu kiya..

purvi(try to avoid): chachi ji usne aisa kyu kiya.. vo hum baad me sochenge.. phele meri nanand ka shaadi pura honedijiye...verna kahi dono bhag kar shaadi na kare...

all are laughed at her statement, daya also smile slightly

here at mandap sab log dulha dhulhan ko dekhrahi hai per daya stares purvi, he admiring her smiling face, purvi feels his glance and she looks at him and ask what.. through her eyes , daya nodes his head as nothing with smile,

wedding completed and now umesh and sarita apne beti ka vidhayi karrahi hai..

after vidhayi ka rasam, purvi goes to her room, after some time daya also came to room and sees purvi try to changing her clothes, then he turns back and says sorry...purvi heard his voice turns back and seeing him she covered herself with dupatta

purvi(angry): aapko tameej nahi hai kya, kisi ka room me ane se pehle knock karna chahiye, apko itni si baatnahi maloom hai.

daya(without turning): tume door ko andar se lock karna chahiye,aur ye kisi aur ka room nahi hai ye mera room hai

purvi ( wear dupatta properly): haan tho ab iss kamre ki andar mai hu,

daya: achha teekhe sorry...ab mai piche mud sakta hu

purvi: haan...

daya(turns to her side): purvi vo.. mai... he try to think how to start.. aaj jo kuch bhi tumne mere liye kiya uskeliye thanks

purvi: ye sab maine sirf maa papa aur dadaji keliye kiya hai taki uski izzat per koi ungli utha na sakhe, mai chahe tho uss video ko delete karsakta hu per mai aisa nahi kiya, kyun ki mai ye khabhi nahi chahunga aapne jo dard mujhe pahuncha vo dard apki parivarvalon ko nahi dena chahta hu, isliye maine aapko bachaya, verna tho mai kabhi aapki madad nahi karti hu.

daya(in mind): jantha hu tum kitna nafrat karti ho mujhe se per ye sab mujhe karna padtha hai purvi.


	17. Chapter 17

**Next day evening**

daya and purvi are returned to their home.

sumitra(smile): aagayi tum log kaise hai tum dono.

daya: maa mai bilkul teekh hu

sumitra: purvi tum kaise ho

purvi(smile): maa mai teekh hu, aap kaise hai.

sumitra: mai bi teekh hu beta chalo apne kamrame chalo thoda araam karo bahut dhag gayina journey karke, sumitra takes her into room

daya standards at hall and watching his mother taking care about purvi

anand: aisa kya dekhrahi ho tum

daya: vahi... meri maa ko mujhse jyada meri biwi keliye chinta hai

anand(smile): ye baat tho hai... sumitra bahut chinta karta hai purvi keliye aur vo purvi ko sirf bahu nahi beti ki tarah prem karti hai, aur ye 10 dino me vo apni beti ko bahut miss kiya hai.

daya(smile): sach kaha dadaji aapne, purvi kuch hi dino me sab ki dil jeet gayi hai, vo bahut achhi hai, aur bahut samajdari bi hai.

anand(surprised): daya tum teekh tho ho,

daya: haan dadaji mai teekh hu, per aap ais kyu pucha

anand: kuch nahi tum purvi ka tarrif kiya tho thoda sa doubt hua tha isliye

daya: aap bi na dadaji,tekhe mai apne room me jaraha hu.

anand(smile): tho finally daya ko purvi achhe lagne lagi.

after some days

at office

daya was get busy in reading file, suddenly his phone ringing, he saw the caller id and lift the phone

daya: hello, kaise hai aap

on other side person: mai teek hu, mujhe tumse jaruri baat karna hai daya

daya: achha boliye na, kya bolna hai.

person: nahi phone pe nahi.. mai kal vaha araha hu tumse milne keliye..

daya(worried): kya hua koi problem hai kya.

person: haan daya bahut bada problem aane wala hai...

daya: aisa kya hai... aap ki awaaz me itna darr kyu ..

person: daya kal tak intejar karo mai tumse milne ki baad sab samaj me ajayega.

daya: ok... dekhiye aap pareshan mat hui ye jo koi bi problem ho mai huna mai sambhalunga..

person: janta hu daya.. mujhe tum per poora bharosa hai ,teekhe ab mai phone rakta hu kal milunga tumse

daya: ok.. khyal rakhiye aapka..

after ending the call

daya: kya baat ho sakta hai... aur uski awaaj se bata cahlraha hai ki kuch tho galat honevala hai per kya hosakta hai.

later at night daya entered his room and shock to see entire room messed with some papers, and suddenly a paper ball hits on his face, he looks at direction

daya(shock,angrily): ye kya haal banaya hai mera kamre ko tumne

purvi(causal tone): arre aap agayi itna jaldi looking at watch ab tho sirf 7 baj gayi har roj aap tho 9 baje ko ata hai, per aaj itna jaldi kyu..

daya(placed bag on table): aaj work jaldi completed hogaya isliye jaldi aaya... per tum mere kamre ko dust bin ki tarah kyu banaya...

purvi(excitedly): vo kya haina aaj mujhe kuch likhne ka mann kiya hai

daya(move to near the bed): likhne ka... aisa kya likh rahi ho itna sari papers waste kiya ...

purvi(smile, blushing): vo... vo.. maine... love letter likhraha hu .

daya(eyes widened, surprised): kya.. kya kaha tumne, love letter likh rahi ho... while blushing she nodes her head as yes

daya(in mind): iska matalab purvi mujhe pasand karthi hai, shayad vo seeda bolne se sharm araha hai, isliye letter likrahi hai meraliye, aur mai itni dino se soch raha hu usko kaise batao meri feelings ki baareme , per ye.. ladki hokar bi mujh se chaar kadam aage bad gayi hai inki dil ki baat batane keliye..

purvi looked at confused get up from bed moved close to him and snapping fingers at his face, daya looks at her face with smile

purvi(not understand): kya hua... kya soch raha ahi aap

daya(unbelievable tone): sach me, lao dikhao mujhe kya likha hai tumne.. he snatched the paper from her hand and he start reading them with happily

daya(reading loudly ): mai aapko ye baat batane keliye kitni dino se sochraha hu, per jab bi aap mera samne ate haina mujhe himmat nahi horaha hai aap ko baatane ka, isliye aaj maine faisla leliye, kuch bi ho per mera dil ki baat aapko patachalna hi hoga, isliye mera mann me aap keliye kya bhavana hai vo sab likh kar aap ko bataraha hu , meri har khushi aur har gham ki karan aap ho, aap mujhe dukh deti ho per usi samay mera khyal bi rakti ho, mai tumse roothi hokar tumse dur chalejane ki sochti na usi samay kuch na kuch karke mujhe kush karti ho aur kabhi kabhi mujhe rulati ho phir mera sari ichha pura karti ho, kabhi kabhi dant tha ho phir pyaar se manatha bi ho, mujhe pata nahi chala kab kaise tum ko pasand karne lagi hu, ek pal bi aapko dekhne bina aur aapse baat karne ki bina nahi reh sakta hu, shayad yahi..

daya looked at purvi and asking shayad yahi... uski baad kya hai purvi...

purvi(taking paper from his hand): aap agyi...

daya: matlab

purvi(upset): kuch nahi mai pura karne vale thi per aap beech me disturb kiya aur maine likh nahi paya..

daya(curious): likh nahi tho kya hua boldona ..

purvi(doubt): kya bolu..

daya(smile): vahi jo likhna chahti ho usse bolo

purvi: achha vo... maine bhul gaya iski aage kya likhna hai.. isliye soch raha hu.. ab kya likhu

daya: isme itna sochne vale baat kya hai .. seedhe keh dijiyena bas..

purvi: kya...

daya(smile): vahi.. i love u..

purvi(eyes widened): i love u... per mai kyu bolunga...

daya: kyun ki tumhe sochna padtha haina letter likne keliye aur likne se behtar seedha us insan ki samne boldiya tho aur bi achha hoga na...

purvi(quickly): nahi.. agar seedha bol diya tho sirf 2 minute ki andar khatam hojayega , aisa nahi hosakta.. kamse kam 20 minute tak stage pe chalna chahiye...

daya(not understood): stage pe...

purvi: haan stage pe arre haan.. lightly hit her head.. mai aapko batana hi bhul gaya...vo kya haina sakshi haina mera dost.. vo NGO me kaam karte haina, uss NGO me rehne vale kuch ladikiya apne college ki function me drama karne vale hai , unme se ek ladki ladka banjayega matlab premi hai aur dusra ladki premika vo dono koi love story ka drama karna chahta hai, tho sakshi ne ladka ka dialogues likh rahi hai aur mai ladki ki dialogues , aaj dhopher se likhne ki kosish karraha hu.. per kuch bi acha nahi likh parahahu .. ab ye bi bekar hogayi hai.. she try to make fold the paper which is in her hand

daya(disappointed, stopping her ): nahi ye achha hai..

purvi(happily): kya ye achha hai apko pasand aaya..

daya(being normal): haan mujhe pasand aaya.. iss letter ko hi continue karo...

purvi(sitting on bed with upset): per mujhe samaj nahi araha hai kya likhu... looking at daya.. kya aap help kijiyena is letter ko complete karne me please..

daya : mai...per mujhe aisa kuch nahi aata

purvi: please.. aap meri madad kijiyena... aap aisa feel hojayiye ki ...thinking haan aap kis ladki se pyaar karrahi hai aaj ussko propose karna hai , vahi baata dena baki sab mai likhlungi. per last word shayad se shuru karna..

daya(in mind): ye kaise musibat hai, mujhe aisa baate nahi ata hai.. ab mai kya karu..he stared at her she waiting for his words to write on paper..

purvi(tired): jaldi boliyena ... ..ye jaldi khatam karne ki baad dinner karna hai...

daya taking long breath he closed his eyes and he imagine purvi's face, and start to speak

daya(in closed eyes): shayad yahi pyaar hai... mujhe tho ehsaas ho chuka hai mai tum se bahut pyaar karta hu, per abhi bi ek baat ki dar hai ki tum mujhse pyaar karthi ho ya nahi, per mai humesha pyaar karunga tumse , meri aakhari saas tak, jaise tum meri kushi ka karan ho vaise mai tumko har kushi milne ka kosish karunga aur mai tumhara har ichha poore karne ka vada nahi karsakta per kosish tho jarur karunga, kyun ki vaada karke nibha nahi paya tho tumko bura lagega, aur mai tumhe aisa nahi dek sakta..aur mai tumko aisa vada nahi karunga ki humesha mai tumhara saath dunga, kyunki jab tumhe bahut kush ho uss samay mera koi jarurat nahi hai tum ko, aur jab tum dukh hoti ho tabhi mai tumhara saath dunga takhi tumhara dukh bhatne keliye... phirse tumhara chehre pe hassi laane keliye, mai kabhi kabhi tumko pareshan karunga, tumhe gusse dilaunga, ladayi karunga, per usse jyada pyaar bi karunga... kabhi mujhe se dur mat jana... kyun ki tumse dur rehna mujh se bardash nahi hoga aur mai apne apko sambhalnahi pavunga.. he opened his eyes and looking at purvi.

purvi stood up from bed and move closed to daya and looking into his eyes, then she hugged daya and says

purvi(teary): i love u daya...

daya get shock and freezed at his place

purvi: i love u so much mai kabhi aapse dur nahi javunga .. aap mera sari ichha pura kare ya na kare per aap mera saath mat chodna mai apki saath hi jeena chahti hu..humesha hamesha keliye..

after listening her words daya get surprised and with full happiness he lift his arms to hug her but

purvi(separated from hug): agar sach me meri jaga koi aur ladki hota na daya vo aisa hi karega jaise maine kiya... aur turant tumhar pyaar ko accept karegi...

daya looked at her blankly

purvi(took the pen and paper): haan aap bahut achha propose kiya mai abhi ye sare baate liktha hu , aap jao jakar fresh hojao.

daya not understand what has happened just before, and he dont know how to react by purvi words, but he consoled himself, shook his head with disappointedly and turns to go..

purvi: daya...

listening her voice daya stopped at his place and turns back

purvi: i am sorry, actually mujhe aapko hug nahi karna chahiye... per aapka propose sunne ka bad mujhe ek idea aaya tha ki uss drama me ladki bi apki tarah bolenge tab ladka aisa hi gale lage tho us ladki kaise react karegi.. yahi dekhna chahti hu... aur aap (little laugh) bilkul aisa react kiya jaise sach me mai apko i love u kaha hai... haina...

daya says nothing ,he turns and went to wash room

purvi(confused): inhe kya hua... mujh se koi galthi tho nahi hua...

after few minutes he came out of bathroom after get freshen up, looks around find his room with neat and clean and on his bed the blanket was arranged in properly..he moves to mirror and looking at himself and speaks

daya(in mind): kyu kiya tumne aisa, ek pal keliye mujhe laga vo sach hai,aur tum bi mujh se pyaar karrahi ho , per nahi... tumhare dil me mere liye koi feelings nahi hai..mai kaise tumhe ehsaas dilao ki mai tumse...

he coming from thoughts by listening purvi voice

purvi(shouting): aur kitna time lagega aapko chaliye maa bularahi hai aapko khana khane keliye

daya: araha hu... chalo...

after dinner

purvi came to room and laid on sofa and thinking about daya words

purvi(in mind):inki baate filmo ki tarah nahi hai per achha hai, aur mai ne bi kuch samay tak uski baaton me agayi hu, aur mujhe aisa laga vo mujhe propose karraha hai.. per vo kyu karega aisa vo tho sirf mujh se badla lene keliye shaadi karliyana .

after few minutes daya entered room and finds purvi was not sleeping

daya(laid on bed): kya hua abhi tak soyi nahi

purvi(turns and looked at him): nind nahi araha hai

daya(looking at sealing): kyu...

purvi: pata nahi...vaise mai aapse ek baat puchu..

daya(closing eyes): haan pucho...

purvi(hesitately): kya aap kabhi...kisi... ladki se pyaar kiya..

daya does not say anything

purvi: kya hua aap kuch bolthi kyu nahi...she called him by his name but there is no respond from him, then she get up from sofa and slowly walks towards him and seeing at his face, he was sleeping , she stares at him and says

kitna sukhun se soraha hai shayad bahut dhag gayi hoga..koi baat nahi kal puchunga...ab mai bi jakar sojata hu..

after purvi went daya opened his eyes and turns a side and looking at purvi

daya(staring her): iska jawab tumko jaldi miljayega...

 **next day**

at a cofee shop

daya: sorry bahut late hogaya.

person(smile): it's ok daya, pehle bait jao..

daya(seated in chair): batayiye.. kya problem hai... aur itna jaldi milna kyu chahti hai mujh se

person: baate aisa hi hai... ab humara paas vakt nahi hai... aur hum jo socha kar itna bada faisla liya hai ab uski koi faida nahi hai..

daya(smile): aap kya bol raha hai mujhe kuch samaj nahi araha hai..

person: daya.. vo kya hai ki..

suddenly daya phone gets ringing

daya said excuse me.. and answered the call

daya: hello...

other person: daya...

daya(worried): maa.. kya hua aap itna pareshan se kyu bolrahi ho..

sumitra: daya... purvi...

daya(more worried): kya hua purvi ko..

sumitra: daya.. vo kya haina hamara ghar ki land line pe kisi ka phone aaya tha vo phone purvi ne baat ki hai aur baate hojane ki baad purvi jaldi jaldi me bahar chalgayi hai aur pata nahi achanak ek ghadi hamare ghar ki gate ki paas akar rukh gayi hai, phir purvi ne us ghadi me baitkar chaligayi hai...

daya(stood up from chair): ghadi me chal gayi..

sumitra(teary): haan beta.. mujhe bahut dar lagraha hai...

daya(console): maa.. aap please shant hojayiye.. mai pata kar lunga... apna khyal rakhna.. he cut the call

other person asked to daya what happened, daya told everythimg to the person..

person(shock): kya... chal gayi...kis cheej ki dar tha vahi hua hai...

daya(confused): aap kya bolrahi hai

person(hurriedly): mai tumhe baad me batavunga pehle purvi ki paas jaana hoga chal..

daya: aap ko pata hai purvi kaha hosakti.

person: haan achhe tarah se pata hai.. chalo jaldi.. verna mai yaha aane ka koi fayada hi nahi hai..


	18. Chapter 18

**At unknown house**

purvi rushed to house and calls some one

purvi: mai agayi hu, kaha hai aap

the person coming from stairs , then purvi seems happy to seeing him,

the person came and stood infront of her and he stretched arms , then purvi hugged him happily with tears,

person(teary): kaise ho tum ,

purvi( separate from hug, happy tears): mai teekh hu aap kaise, he nodes head as to say he is fine,

purvi: per papa aap yaha achanak kyu.. koi problem hai kya..

surendra(placing hand on her head): koi problem nahi hai purvi, mai tho bas apne beti ko dekhne keliye aya hu.

purvi(looking at his behind): papa maa nahi aaya

surendra(try to explain): vo... kya haina beta...

purvi(upset): mai jantha hu papa, maa mujhe pasand nahi karthi hai, aap kuch bi bolne ki koi jarurat nahi hai. shayad is jindagi me maa ka pyaar mujhe nahi milegi.

surendra: nahi purvi.. aisa mat boliye beta..he seems very sad

purvi: acha ye sab chodiye papa, aur yaha baitiya she makes him sit on sofa, ab batayiye baat kya hai..

surendra (hesitate): beta vo... actually..

purvi(holding his hand): kya hua.. aap itna kyu soch raha hai.. jo bi baat ho aap mujhe bata sakta hai... please boliyena.. aapko pata haina mai apko pareshaan me nahi dekhsaktha hu..please... papaa.. boliye..

surendra(smile): aur ye bi jantha hu tum mere pareshan dur karne keliye kuch bi karegi haina... purvi nodes ...

surendra(gets up and turn): purvi... tum janthi hona maine mere dost ki madad karne keliye bina soche apni ghar aur company ki papers maine bank me jama kiya tha ...

purvi: haan hum janthe hai ..

surendra(turns to her side): actually beta us bank me jo bi papers diya tha vo sab meri naam pe hai. aur meri galti ki saza tume bhukht rahi ho.. ye mujh se bardash nahi horaha hai.. isliye maine kuch socha hai ..

purvi: kya socha hai papa..

surendra(giving some papers to her): ye lijiye beta... ye lelo aur tum yaha se chale jao..

purvi(shock): papa aap kya bol raha hai.. mai chali jao... aur ye papers kya hai..

surendra: tumhara property ka papers hai... aur is property ka pura huqdar tum ho..

purvi(confused): mera property... mujhe kuch samaj nahi araha hai aap kya kehrahi hai

surendra: beta ye tumhara dadaji ne tum paida hone ki baad uska adha property tumhara naam pe vill banaya hai... ..aur vo chahte ki ye saari property tumhara shaadi hojane ki baad hi tumko milegi..aur tum iss property ko huqdari bi ho...

purvi: per mera naam hi kyu..

surendra: vo kya haina beta tumhari dadaji nahi chahta hai ki uska ek louti varis ko kis cheez ka kami na ho, aur uski har ek ichha ko poora kar sakhe, aisa hi ye sab tumhara bhalayi keliya kiya aur mai tumhara property ka guardian hu, jab tumhara shaadi ho chuka hai tho ab ye tumhara paas hi hona chahiye na isliye mai yaha ye papers tumhe dene keliye aaya hu.. ab ye papers lelo aur tum yaha se dur chale jao... uss daya se dur chale jao.. tum meriliye usse shaadi kiya na.. ab uss shaadi ko nibhane ki koi jarurat nahi.. tumhara property tumhara naam hogaya hai.. ab kisi aur ki saath nahi chahiye tumko..chale jao.. purvi chale jao...

purvi(throwing papers away, teary): nahi papa mai apko chodakar kahi nahi javungi... aur mujhe koi property nahi chahiye, mujhe apka pyaar chahiye.. apka saath chahiye , mai apki saath rehna chahti hu bas iski alawa aur kuch nahi chahiye..and she crying more..

surendra: per beta tum mereliye... kab tak aisa karthe rahogi.. tum khud apne bare me nahi sochogi

purvi(teary): aap haina papa mere liye sochne ka.

surendra: per..

purvi teekh kehrahi hai uncle..

they turn to the direction where voice came and find a person

purvi(surprise tone): vikas... tum yaha..

vikas(moving towards them): haan purvi mai yaha ana pada...

surendra(angrily): tum yaha kyu aayi ho vikas... aur abhi ki abhi yaha se chale jao

purvi(not understood): papa aap vikas pe gussa kyu karraha hai...

vikas: mai batata hu purvi... kya hua hai.. aur uncle mujh se gussa kyu hai..

surendra(loudly): vikas...

purvi: papa please.. vikas ko bolne dijiye... aur tum batao vikas..

vikas: purvi.. tum janthi ho uncle yaha kyu aaya..

purvi(sad tone): haan papa ne mujhe ye property ka papers dene keliye aaya hai

vikas: aur phir tumko yaha se jane keliye kaha... haina

purvi: ye sab tumko kaise pata hai.

vikas: sirf yahi nahi, bahut kuch jantha hu mai, aur uncle nahi chata hai ki vo sab tumko pata chalana chahiye..

purvi: aisa kya hai...

vikas: agar tum ye property lekar yaha se chale gayi... uski baad uncle ne us contract ko cancel karne ka faisla liya hai...agar contract poori nahi karpaya tho..bank ka loan return nahi karpayega, phir cheating ka case pe uncle ko jail jana padtha hai.

purvi(shock): papa... aap itna badha decision kyu leliye hai.. surendra try to say something..

vikas: tumhare liye.. tumhari khushi keliye..

purvi(shocking): meri kushi keliye...moves near to surendra... nahi papa aap aisa kuch bi mat kijiye...

surendra: nahi beta mujhe ye sab karna hi hoga aur meri beti ki kushi keliye iski alawa aur koi raasta hi nahi hai...

purvi: raasta kyu nahi.. aap us contract ko complete kijiye phir hume paise milegi aur uss paison ko bank me jama kardijiye phir humara property ka papers humko vaapas milegi..

vikas: vahi tho problem haina purvi, ab hum us contract ko complete nahi karsakta

purvi: nahi kar sakta matlab kya ..

surendra(sits in sofa): vermas company advance money nahi diya hai..

purvi: nahi diya aisa kaise karsakta hai...

surendra: vo kya hai ki uss daya ne hume phirse dhoka diya hai... uss agreement papers aisa likha hai ki contract pura karne ki baad hi us company valon ne ham ko pura paise denge, jab tak contract complete nahi hoga tab tak vo ek paisa bi nahi denge hame..

purvi(shock, angry): vo aisa kaise kar sakta hai

vikas: kyu nahi karega, vo chahti hai ki tumhara aur uncle ka barbaad ho jaye, ye sab mere vaja se hua, nahi us din tum mera support karthi, aur nahi tum mera dost hoti, tho ye sab nahi hota tumhare saath, aur ye sab meri vaja se horaha hai uss sindhu ne mujh per jhute ilzaam lagaya phir kahi chala gaya aur uss daya ne meri vaja se tum ko aur uncle ko takleef deraha hai ye sab sirf aur sirf meri vaaja se horaha hai... i am sorry purvi...

purvi(disbelief): vikas please apne apko doshi mat kehna... aur maine kabhi nahi socha vo itna ghatiya harkat karsakta hai, (and worried tone ask vikas) ab hum kya kare, aur kaise iss contract ko complete karenge, hamare paas itna paise kaha se aayenge..

vikas: ek raasta hai purvi, ab hum iss problem se nikal sakta hai

purvi: vo kya hai..

vikas: tumhara paison se... but ek problem hai... har baar bank ki checks pe tumhara signature keliye yaha nahi asakta isliye... tum apne property... uncle ki naam karvao.. phir sare property aur paison pe uncle ko authority milega, phir uncle asani se contract complete karega..sari problems over.

surendra(shouting): nahi... purvi tum aisa kuch mat kijiye ye jayadad tumhara hai.. aur hamesha tumahra hi hokar rahega

purvi: papa mai apke liye apna jaan tak desakta hu aur ye property bahut choti cheez hai... aur ye mere papa ka madad asakta hai aur sare problems bi dur hosakta hai, isse achha kya chahiye mujhe.

surendra: per purvi..

purvi: papa aap kuch mat boliye.. vikas tumne sahi time pe aaya aur sahi idea diya hai.. ab jald se jald papers paapa ki naam pe prepare karo, mai sign karungi.

vikas(smile): mai jantha hu purvi, tum apne papa keliye kuch bi karegi isliye maine papers prepere karvake hi laaya hu, ab bas tum iss per sign kijiye phir ye saari property aur paison sab tumhare papa ki hoga. he gives papers to purvi.

surendra: nahi beta sign mat kijiye.

purvi: papa aap kuch mat boliye.. please.. she try to put signature

ruko.. purvi...

they all turned towards voice and sees daya coming towards them.

surendra and vikas are gets shocked to seed daya..

purvi(confused): aap yaha...

daya: janthi ho tum kya karrahi ho

purvi(serious tone): haan janthi hu... maine apne property ko mera papa ki naam pe karraha hu..

daya: kya mai jan sakta hu tum aisa kyu karrahi ho..

purvi(angry): aapki vaaja se, aapne mere papa ko contract keliye advance money nahi diya aur meri papa ko paison ki jarurat hai apki diya hua contract complete karne keliye.. isliye maine meri saree jayadad apne papa ki naam karvaraha hu.

daya(shock): what.. maine advance nahi diya... jhut bolraha hai teri papa, maine 25lakh ka check bheja hai agle hi din me,

vikas: jhut uncle nahi.. tum bolrahi ho mr daya... tumko mujhse badla lena haina... teekhe jo karna hai mera saath karo.. please.. meri dost aur uncle ko chod do..

daya(glanced angrily to vikas): purvi ye dono jhut bolraha hai... is vakt tumhara papa ko kisi paison ki jarurat nahi hai... aur sach ye hai ki inhone aisa koi property ka papers bank me nahi diya hai, aur aisa koi dost nahi hai uska dhoka desake, ye sab mr surendra ji racha hua natak hai, aur ye sab tumhara property keliye karavaraha hai.

vikas(while clapping): arre wahh... kya story banaya hai daya aapne..pehle tumhari dost mujh per ilzaam lagaya aur ab tum meri dost ko uski papa se alag karne ka soch rahi ho, aisa kya dushmani hai tumko humse aur kyu khelrahi ho hamare jindagiyon se.

daya(shouting): vikas... tum chup raho... verna pata nahi mai kya karunga tumhare saath.

purvi(shouting): vo kyu chup rahe, vo jo kaha sahi kaha, aap kyu nahi chahte mai is papers pe sign karu...

daya(calm tone): purvi kaise... samjaho mai tumhe, jab tum iss papers pe sign karogi uski baad ye tumahare papa haina vo tumhe mardalegi...

purvi(laughing): hahaha... meri papa mujhe marega... bachpan se mere khyal rakha hai vo maa papa dono ban kar , meri kushi ka aansu tak nahi dek sakta, vo ...vo... mujhe marega... bas daya.. aur nahi sunsakta mai apne papa ki khilaf, ab aap please yaha se jayiye..

agar mai kahu tabhi bi yakeen nahi karogi

purvi(shocked): maa...

raaji: bolo purvi.. chup kyu ho.. agar mai kahu tumhara papa tumhe marna chahti hai, phir bi yakeen nahi karogi.

purvi looking at raaji and get stunned by her words and she looked at raaji and surendra...then she said as no..

purvi: nahi karungi... agar bhagwan khud hume bataya phir bi mai nahi manungi ki meri papa mujhe marna chahta hai..

daya: purvi pagal mat banao, ye surendra ko tujh se jyada tumhara jayadad se pyaar hai, tumhara care karna aur tumhare kushi keliye jo bhi karraha haina ye sab ek dikhava hai taki tum iss pe ankhe band karke vishwas kare..

raaji: haan purvi... ye insaan tum se kabhi sachha pyaar nahi diya hai, sirf vo apni faida keliye tumhe pal posh kar badha kiya..aur aaj uska kaam poora karne keliye yaha aya hai..

purvi(shouting): bas keejiye .. please...mai nahi sun sakta hu.. ek shabd bi apne papa ki khilaf nahi sun sakta hu samji aap..moving close to raaji.. maa ye aap... aap bolrahi hai, papa achha nahi hai vo sirf property keliye mujhe pala posh kar badha kiya.. ok maan leti hu aap jo bola sach bola... per aapne mujh se nafrat kyu karthi ho, kya aapko mera property nahi chahiye..maa apko bata hai bachpan maine aapki pyaar keliye kitna tadapaya mere paas maa hokar bi mujhe maa ka pyaar kabhi nahi mila, jab mai rorahi thi mera papa ne maa ki tarah mujhe sambhala aur papa ki tarah bharosa diya vo khud maa papa dono ban gayi hai aur aaj aap kehrahi hai ki mai apne papa pe bharosa na kare..

purvi(seeing at surendra): shayad mere kismat me meri maut mere papa ki haathon me likha hai... tho ye mereliye aur achha hoga.. jis insaan ne pyaar aur sahara dekar mujhe badha kiya us insaan ki haathone me marna mereliye.. kushi ki baat hoga..

after listening of these words by purvi surendra get emotional and looking at her blankly

purvi(smile): papa aap chinta mat kijiye, mujhe pura bharosa hai.. aap per aur aapki pyaar per..she gives smile to him .

raaji: ok tumhara papa pe tumko bharosa haina... tho aaj tumko ek aur sach janna hoga

purvi: kaisa sach..

raaji: yahi... tum papa... papa.. kehkar bularahi hai na vo tera asli papa hai hi nahi...

purvi(shock): ab ye kya bolrahi hai aap..

raaji: yahi sach hai purvi... she went surendra and graabed him by his hand towards purvi and placed his hand on purvi head and ask... purvi ki kasam khakar keh dijiye sach kya hai... ye tho sirf aapki baat pe yakeen karta hai...

purvi looked at him with smile and says boliye papa aap hi mere asli papa ho aur ye sab jhut bol raha hai.. surendra sees at her face... and says purvi.. vo...tumhara maa ne jo bi kaha... vo sab sach hai.. mai tumhare papa nahi hu...he remove his hand from her head.

after knowing truth purvi stunned and her heart broken, and she does not know how to react but tears are flowing from her eyes and she can't digest the truth what she heard just now and her mind and heart was not ready to accept the truth.


	19. Chapter 19

purvi stood there and looks at surendra with teary eyes..

raaji can't sees purvi condition she steps close to purvi and placed her hand on purvi shoulder says..

raaji(teary): ab tho yakeen hua na tumhe... purvi... yahi sach hai... nahi vo tera papaa hai aur naahi mai tumhari maa..

purvi gets another shock after learn that they are not her real parents..she looked at raaji with questioning eyes

raaji(understood): mai jantaha hu is vakt tumhare mann me bahut sare sawal hai.. aaj mai un saare sawalon ko jawab dungi. ye sach hai ki tum hamari beti nahi ho.. tum meri bhai ki beti ho.. jab tum paida hui thi us din ki do hafte ki baad tere maa papa yani mera bhai aur bhabi ko ek accident me maut hogayi hai..mera pitaji matlab tumhara dadaji apne bete aur bahu ki maut ki kabar sunkar toot gayi hai aur uska tabiyat bi teekh nahi hai, tabhi mai aur mera pati uska khyal rakne keliye uski saath uss haveli me rehnapada, phir kuch dino baad papa ne hamare lawyer ko haveli me bulaya aur uski property me adha mere naam pe aur adha uski poti ka naam pe yani tumhara naam pe vill banaya hai... us samay tumahre dadaji ne vill me aisa likha hai.. jab tum badha hone ki baad tumhara marji se tumhara shaadi hoga tabhi vo property tumko milegi phir tum us property kuch bi karsakti ho chahe bhej sakti ho ya kisi aur ka naam karvasakti ho.. aur ek baat hai us vill me .. agar shayad tera saath kuch bura hokar tera mauth hogayi tho tera naam ki property durg devi anath ashraam ko milegi, vo anath ashraam ko tera dadi ka maut ki baad dada ji ne stapit kiya hai...phir us vill banane ki do din baad tera dada ji ka mauth hogaye.. she says with crying...

ek din mere pati ne tumko mere paas lekar aaya aur kaha ki aaj se hum dono iss bachhi ki maa baap ho. ye sunkar mujhe bahut achhe laga ... phir kuch dino baad inki naukari chaligayi vo bahut udaas hogaya mai usko aisa nahi dekh paya phir maine mera naam ki property inka naam kiya taki vo uss paison se khud ek achha sa kaam shru karsakhe..phir inhone ek company start kiya mere papa ki naam se, dosaal tak aisa hi chalte raha phir maine ek din uski office gaya... tabhi maine unki asli maksat ko jaan paya... maine inki aur inka dost ka saare baat sunli...

flashback

raghu: surendra you're great.. tumne apni jijaji ki beti ko apna beti banaya..

surendra(laughing):hahaha... kya baat hai raghu... tum ko bi yahi lagte hai... mai sach me itna mahaan hu..

raghu: aur nahi thi kya... tumko property milne ki baad bi tum us bachhi ko apnaliya..agar tumhara jaga koi aur hai tho us bachhi ko kahi chod dete hai... per tumne aisa bilkul bi nahi kiya...

surendra: kyun ki mere ek khas dost ne mujhe samjaya hi ki . uss bachhi ko baap banne me kitna faida hai... kya tum bhul gayi... usvakt tumne tho kaha tha na mujhe mai uski apne beti ki tarah palna hai..

raghu: haan maine hi kaha kyunki agar us chori badha hojayengi phir uski shaadi honge.. phir uski saari property tumhe milsakhe...aisa hi tumhare sasur ne vill karvaya na..

surendra: haan... isliye maine tumhari baat maana ... vaise raghu mai chahta hu kyu na uski shaadi tumhare bete ki saath hojaye.. agar vo ladka tumhare beta hai tho property mujhe asaani se millegi.. agar kisi aur se shaadi hogayi tho pata nahi kounsi musibat me pad jayenge hum.. kya kahete hai tum..

raghu: idea achha hai.. per mere bete ko kya milega..

surendra: mai apne company me tumhara bete ko partnership denge..

raghu(smile): agar aise baat hai tho teekhe per ye sab hone keliye hum kuch saal tak integar karna padta hai.. kyun ki mera beta aur tumhara beti bahut chote hai..

surendra: koi baat nahi... kehte haina integaar ka phal meeta hota hai..

raaji get shocked to know the truth about her husband behind taking care of child..

raaji(in mind): ye property keliye apna beti mana hai... mujhe laga inhone sach me us bachhi pe taras aaya isliye apne beti maana per iski soch kuch aur hai...mai aisa kabhi nahi hone dunga.. pata nahi property milne ki baad ye uski saath kya karenge.

raaji leave the office and went to her house..

she entered inside of her house and sees the girl playing with toys happily

raaji(looking at her, thinking in mind): mai kya karu kaise tumhe bachao agar unko bata chale ki mai sab sach jaan chuki hu tum ko apne beti banane ka maksat ki bare me... kya vo mujhe jinda chodenge ... nahi mujhe jeena hi hoga mere beti ka khyal rakhne ka.. per kya karu.. kaise bacho mere bachhi ko...

suddenly she felt her pallu gets pulled, she looks down and find a 2 year girl stand with holding a doll in her hand..

raaji(bends down ): kya hua purvi... kya chahiye..

purvi: maa mere gudiya ko baal banao na meri tarah

raaji(smile): achha teekhe chalo..

raaji doll ko baal bana raha hai aur purvi uski paas bait kar dekraha hai..

raaji: lo hogaya tumhara gudiya ko baal banaliya..

purvi: maa mujhe khana dona..

suddenly raaji thought something

purvi again called her then raaji said

raaji: purvi mera sir me dard hora hai.. mai (servant) sudha ko bolti hu vo tume khana kilayenge.

purvi(stubborn): nahi... roj aap kilate haina aaj bi aap hi khilayiye..

raaji(angry): purvi.. maine kahana mujhe se nahi hoga... zid mat karna jao aur chair pe bait jao... jao...she said loudly and then she ordered sudha to feed food to purvi

purvi gets scared at raaji voice and went silently with tears and sit on chair...

then sudha comes with some food and

sudha: purvi beta dekho maine apki pasand ka khana banaya hai aaj... chalo jaldi apna muh kolo ... she forward a piece of chapathi dipped in daal

purvi angrily throws the plate... and says loudly.. mujhe khana nahi chahiye

raaji see all this and angrily went to purvi and grabbed by her shoulder and says

raaji(shouting): ye kya badtmeej hai purvi.. tum khana ko kyu fake hai...bol...she gives slap to purvi and throws on floor..

then surendra arrived there and shocked to see purvi fell on floor and sobbing loudly...

raaji looked her husband, she ignored him and angrily went to her room.

quickly he lift the purvi and makes her sit in sofa..

surendra(console): nahi beta rote nahi.. mere achhi bachhi haina tum...sudha paani lao

sudha gives glass of water to surendra..

surendra makes drank water to purvi..

surendra(wiping her tears): kya hua.. tum niche kaise gire ho...

purvi said all with crying...

surendra: per tumne khana fekna nahi chahiyena isliye teri maa gussa hogayi... purvi make a sad face..

surendra: achha koi baat nahi aaj khana mai khilata hu... tum khaovigina...

purvi(happily): haan papa...

after feeding to purvi... surendra went his room and ask

surendra: ye kya kiya tumne raaji.. ek bachhi per hath utaya tumne..

raaji(angry): haan utaya kya karu aaj kal bahut ziddi hogayai hai vo..

surendra: bachhi hai.. per tum ko samajna chahiyena..

raaji(irritated): mai dhag gayi hu us ladki se... vaise bi vo mere beti nahi hai.. isliye maine soch liya hai..

surendra: kya ..kya soch tha tumne..

raaji: mai us ladki ko kisi orphanage me bhejdonga...

surendra(shock): kya... tum aisa nahi kar sakti...

raaji: kyu nahi karsakti... vo hamare beti nahi hai...

surendra: maanta hu vo hamare beti nahi hai per hum ne faisla liya tha na hum dono uski asli maabaap ki tarah pyaar karenge uski khyal rakhenge.. phir achanak orphanage bhejne ki baare me kyu socha..

raaji: kyun ki mujhe uss bachhi se nafrat horaha hai.. kyun ki vo paida hoti hi mere bhai bhabi aur mera papa ko maara hai... vo bahut buri kismat vale hai.. vo jaha rahti hai vaha koi acha nahi hote isliye...

surendra: bas keejiye raaji ye kya bol rahi hai tum..

raaji: dekhiye maine faisla leliya hai ab vo yaha nahi rahega..

surendra: purvi kahi nahi jayega vo yahi rahega hamare saath

raaji: agar aise baat hai tho mere baat dhyan se suniye... aaj se mai uski maa nahi hu aur mai usk dekhbal nahi karungi.. sirf nafrat karungi...

surendra get shocked by her words and says

surendra: teekhe koi baat nahi... tum khyal rakho yaa nahi mujhe usse koi farak nahi padta.. per meri beti ko tere karan dukh nahi pahunchna chahiye samji.. aaj se mai hi purvi ki maa papa hu

at present

raaji(crying): us vakt maine aisa socha agar mai tumhar khyal nahi karungi tho phir inhone tumhaara dekhbal karenge aur shayad uski man me jo burai ka soch vo badal jayega, purvi ko sach dil se ek beti ki tarah apnayenge...

isliye mai hamesha tumse gusse me baat kiya ... kabhi kabhi tumko daata hai... per beta mai sach keh raha hu mere dil tereliye koi nafrat nahi hai.. mai tho bas mere pati ko badlna chahti hu..

per nahi aisa kuch nahi hua mera pati kabhi badla hi nahi...tumhe yaad haina inki dost inhe cheat kiya aur vo bank loan sab jhut hai.. ye sab inka hi plan hai...

jante hi kyu.. ye sab inhone isliye kiya taki uska akhari plan execute karne keliye

aur vo tumhari shaadi...inhone ne aisa socha ki vo apne tabiyat kharab hone ka natak karke tumhe maajboor karna chahta hai ki tum is vikas se shaadi kare. phir tum khud apne property apne papa ki naam karene keliye ye log company ki lose ka drama karne wala hai.. ye sab mai janta hu..

beta mai kabhi tum se pyaar se baat nahi kiya per hamesh tera bhalayi hi chahta hu.. aur mai is vikas ki bareme ache se janta hu ye ek number ki fraud hai.. ye bahut buri hai... ye har mahina ek ladi ko apna girlfriend bante hai... per ye sab tujko maloom nahi hai..kyun ki vo tumhare ankhone me dosti ka patti banda hai isliye.. tum usdin bi daya ki baton se jyada vikas ki baton pe bharosa kiya..

isliye maine socha kuch bi karke teri shaadi is vikas se nahi hone dungi... tabhi achanak vaha murali ji hamare ghar aya hai.. aur khuch deal ki baare me kaha.. mujhe laga ye ek moka hai tumahri shaadi rokne ka..

mai us din office anevala tha ye dekhne keliye ki deal final hua ya nahi.. per achanak mere ghadi karab hui ..tabhi mujhe taxi keliye intejar karna pada per achanak daya ki ghad ki vaha aya aur vo mere paas akar

flashback

daya: apka naam raajeswari devi haina...

raaji: haan per tum koun

daya(touching her feet): aunty mera naam daya hai... mai anand verma ka pota hu..mohan verma ki beta..

raaji(surprised): kya sach mai tum anand chacha ji ka pota ho mere mohan bhai ki bete ho

daya(smile): haan aunty... aapko pata hai.. dadaji hamesha aapki parivar valon ka yaad karta hai...

raaji(smile): haan kyu nahi yaad karte hai.. chacha ji aur mere papa ki dosti hi aise...per daya tum muje kaise pehachana... jab tak mujhe yaad hai hamare papa ki business lose hone ki vaja se hum delhi se yah aayi aur uski baad humare dono family me koi contact hi nahi..

daya(smile): shayad apko yaad nahi hai.. hamara family photos haina...usme aap sab bi hai...aur kabhi kabhi mai dadaji ki saath uss photos ko dekta hu... jitani baar dekha hai mai us photos ko isliye maine apko pehchanpaya..

raaji(smile):manna pada tum bilkul mere chacha ji ki tarah smart ho...

daya(smile): abhi mai dadaji ko phone karke batata hu..

raaji: ab nahi beta mujhe urgent kaam hai mujhe jana hoga...

daya: kya hua aunty.. aap pareshan lagrahi hai...

raaji: vo mujhe abhi office jana hai.. vo kya hai.. aaj mera pati kisi company se deal karnevale hai..

daya: achha aaj mai yaha ek company se deal keliye hi aay hu.. vo deal final hua.. bas papers ready hogayi tho.. bas sign karke yaha se nikalna hoga...

raaji: achha kounsa company se daya

daya: vahi srinath company and management

raaji(shocked): ye tho mera pati ka company hai..

daya(surprisingly): kya sach me ... tho ab app tension lene ki koi jarurat nahi hai aunty ..vo deal apki company ko hi mili hai.. .. aur apki beti ne jo presentations diya vo really very nice mera dadaji ko bi pasand aya tho turnat humne deal final kiya hai...

raaji (happily): sach me mai jantha hu... (in mind) purvi apne papa keliye kuch bi karegi... is bar purvi ki shaadi kuch dino keliye rok sakta hu... phir uski baad mai kya karu... purvi ko sach batao.. kya vo yakeen karegi...

daya: aunty.. kya soch rahi hai.. aap

raaji : kuch nahi ab tum chacha ji ko call karo mujhe baat karna hai..

daya: haan abhi karta hu

daya dialed apne dadaji ka number and gives the phone to raaji

at vermas mention

anand looked at his phone see find daya number and lifted with smile

anand(smile): haan bol daya

raaji(smiling with tears): chachaji...

anand(try to recognize voice): koun koun bolraha hai

raaji(smile): aap kaise ho chacha ji.. maine suna hai aap abhi bi dawai time pe nahi kha raha hai...ye achhi baat nahi hai chachaji.. mai apko class lene hi hoga.. haan

anand(shocked, surprised tone): raaji... raaji(happy tears): noded her head and says with tears haan chacha ji..

anand(happily): raaji tum itni saal baad... kaise ho beti aur mera dost kaise hai.. tumhara bhai... sab kaise ho..

raaji(crying): chacha ji...

anand(worried): kya hua beta tum kyu ro rahi ho..

raaji(crying): papa nahi hai.. chacha ji vo hume chodkar chale gayi hai

anand(shocked): kya... chale gaye.. kab kaise..

raaji told all about what was happened in their life since from years ..

anand(shocked, teary): kya itna kuch hua per tum akele itna saalon se apne dukh ko sambhal rahi ho.. kya ek baar bi tumhe is chacha ji yaad nahi aaya..

raaji(teary): sorry chacha ji mai tho hamesha meri beti ki bare me hi socha hu isliye mujhe kisi ka yaad nahi aaya..

anand(console to her): teekhe ab tak jo hua so hua, purvi mere dost ki poti hai matlab mera bi poti hai.. abhi se purvi ka responsibility mera hai... purvi ko ek aur dadaji jinda hai.. mera parivar usi ka bi parivar hai... mai meri poti ko apne parivar ka hiss banakar hi rahunga...

raaji(happy tears): sach me aap mere beti ka khyal rakhenge..

anand: haan beta.. maine kahana ab purvi jimmedar mera hai.. aur vo hamare saath hi rahegi.. tum uski chinta mat karna..

raaji: per ye kaise hosakta hai..

anand: tum daya ko phone do

raaji gives phone to daya and says daya chacha ji tumse baat karna chahta hai

daya(takes the phone ): haan dadaji boliye ...

anand: daya ab mai jo bi keh raha hu dhyan se suno

after listening anand words

daya(shocked): dadaji mai aise kaise karsakta hu, aap jante haina kal mera

anand(cutting him): daya is vakt mai apne dost ki poti ki bachana jyada important hai... daya mai tum se request karraha hu.. please beta purvi se shaadi karo... agar tum purvi se shaadi kiya tho uski dadaji aur mata pita ko shaanti milega..please daya ...mereliye..

daya:dadaji please aap aise mat boliye ...teekhe mai karungi purvi se shaadi.

anand: thanks beta... tum aaj hi purvi se shaadi karo

daya: per dadaji aaj hi kyu..

anand: tum janthi hona tumhara papa is vakt hamare baat nahi mante isliye...

daya: teekhe dadaji

anand: ab tum ye baat raaji ko bi boldena... ab mai phone rakta hu..

daya: ji dadaji..

after cutting the phone call

daya told the matter to raaji what anand said to him.

raaji: shaadi nahi... daya itna jald baz me faisla nahi lena chahiye...

daya: aunty aap is vakt purvi ko bachane keliye hamare paas koi option nahi hai.. islliye aap manjayiyena aunty

raaji: mai haa bolne se kuch nahi hota hai daya... purvi is shaadi keliye kabhi haan nahi bolegi.. kyun ki vo sirf apne papa ki baat hi maanta hai..per uski papa kabhi nahi manta hai...

daya thinking sometime and he get an idea for purvi will agreed to marry him.

daya(confident): nahi aunty purvi khud apne papa ko manayenge aur mujh se shaadi bi karenge..

raaji(curios): vo kaisa beta..

daya: aunty mai purvi se pehle hi mil chuka hu.. aur hamare beech kuch jagada bi hogayi hai.. he told whole incident was happened between them

raaji(unbelive): kya itna sab kuchhogaya...tumdono ki beech me..

daya: haan aunty.. ab bas us incident hi hamare kaam ayega..he narrated all his plan to raaji ..

raaji: teekhe daya ab mai vahi karungi tumne kaha...

at present

raaji: us vakt daya ne mere madad ki aur meri beti jaan bachane keliye... usse shaadi kiya..

purvi gives unbelievable look to daya after learn that truth behind of marriage and why he married her..and she remember their conversation how daya told her that he had married her only for take revenge for his friend. but he was lied because he also want to save her..

raaji(scared tone): agar us din daya tumse shaadi nahi kiya tho bata nahi ye log tumhare saath kya karenge...

mujhe kal hi bata chala ki ye log koi plan kar raha hai tum ko kuch jhoota kahani sunkar tum se property papers pe sign lene keliye ...isliye mai yaha aaya hu ye sab daya ko batane keliye..

per mai nahi socha aaj hi ye dono yaha ayega...


	20. Chapter 20

after listening all truth about her father she gets up from sofa without showing any reaction her face, at least she can't show anger on him and not questioning him. she moves to the table and picks the papers in her hand, she stares at papers and at surendra, and now she took the pen

daya and raaji seeing at her confusedly.

purvi put sign on papers and moves to surendra and handover the papers to him and says

purvi(calm tone): lijiye ab aap ko koi natak karne ka jarurat nahi hai...aap ko jo chahiye maine karliya... aap mujhe apki sahi beti se jyada pyaar se pala hai.. uskeliye aapko bahut bhaut dhnyavaad hai she says as joing her hands... and she slowly starts walking towards door..

raaji(worried): purvi tum kaha jarahi ho...

purvi(slow voice) : vahi... mujhe pehle se hi jana chahiye...

daya get confused at her words ...

raaji(want to stop her): nahi purvi tum kahi nahi jayega please beta rukhiye...

purvi ignored her words and goes out and sit in car and drives off..

daya : aunty aap chinta mat kijiye mai purvi ko lekaravunga... he quickly moves to his car and start his car to follows her car..

raaji(crying): hey bhagwaan mere bachhi ko bachale...

now raaji angrily move to surendra and says..

raaji(angrilly) : aap yaha kyu khada hai.. jayiye... jakar jashn manayiye... aapko property milgayina... apka maksat poori hogayina... ab jao... she yelled on him... in teary voice ab vo chali gayi hai... pata nahi mere beti kahi chali hai.. bichari sach janne ki baad bi bina kuch puche is papers pe sign karke chaligayi... and she sit on sofa and sobbing... and praying for purvi safety.

Here at road

purvi while driving remembering her child hood memories how her father had took her care and how he full fill her small small desires, then suddenly her mother words echoed in her ears " ye tumhara asli papa nahi hai.. ye sirf tumhara property keliye tumko paala hai..." then she raise the speed of car and drives as doesn't care about her life and anyone...

daya (in car following her, worried): purvi itna speed me car chala raha hai... purvi please car rukhiye... mai samaj sakta hu is vakt tum pe kya beet rahi hogi.. bas please ek baar car rukhiye ...suddenly his eyes gets widened when he saw a truck coming opposite to purvi car with high speed.. then he quickly increasing more speed

here purvi drives car with the high speed ... while tears are fallen from her eyes she wiped them and feels she is alone and there is no one in her life..and she want to end her life...

suddenly she saw a truck at some distance and comes opposite to her car then she closed her eyes and remembered her mother words "ye tumhara property keliye tumko apna beti mana hai"... she tightly closed her ears...and leaves the steering.

now her car moves towards to truck but before reached to truck suddenly her car gets stopped and the truck was goes another way.. she open her eyes.

purvi(shocked): ye kya ghadi kyu rukh gayi.. she finds that petrol was over.. she get down from car and starts to walk but suddenly a car was stopped in front of her ..she looked at car find daya gets down from car and angrily coming towards her... she ignored him and turn to walk

daya coming in front of her and draged her to a side by hold her hand..

daya(shouting): pagal hogayi kya... itna speed me car drive karrahi hai ...agar tume kuch hogayi tho..

purvi( angrily): jerking his hand, hone dijiyena, mai jiyo ya maro usse apka kya.. aur kyu aap mere piche aaya ... apko jo karna hai vo aap pehle hi karchuka hai...ab mera picha chodiye... mujhe jane dijiye... she again starts walk

daya(pull her back) : mai tumhe kahi nahi jane dunga.. chal mere saath ..

purvi(loudly): try to free her hand, maine kahan mera picha chodiye... aur mai kahi nahi javungi...

daya(softly): purvi... please meri baat suniye aur ghar chaliye..

purvi(angrily): ghar... mera koi ghar nahi hai aur mujhe kisi se koi rishta bi nahi hai... with teary voice mai... mai.. ek anath hu.. she starts crying.. mujhe mere maa papa ki paas jane hai.. please mujhe jane dijiye...she crying more..

daya felts a pinch in his heart after listening purvi words and he doesn't want to see her crying , and how she feel alone in this world, he quickly hug her and try to console her but she struggled continuosly for free herself.

purvi(anger with tears): chodiye mujhe chodiye... ye sab apki vaja se hua hai... aap ne mere papa se mujhe cheen liya hai...she scolds him and hits him to free her self continuously but daya was not ready to leave her, now she feels tired and rest her head on his chest and crying more..

purvi(crying): agar aap mujh se shaadi nahi kiya tho, ye sach aaj mera saamne nahi ata aur mujhe itna dukh bi nahi hota... ye sab apki vaja se hua... aaj pehle baar mujhe akela hone ka mehsoos hua... she feels dizzy and slowly her eyes goes to close and she uttered ...apne mujhe akele banadiya.. and felt in to unconsious.

daya(console her): purvi please shant ho jao... tum akela nahi ho... mai hu tere saath mai kabhi tumhe akela nahi chodunga...please apne apko sambhaliye ... he feels no responce coming from her, he separated her from hug and finds she is unconcious in his arms. he gets worried and patted her cheeks but no use she can't open her eyes then quickly he lifted her and gentely makes her sit in car and takes her in to his house.

at vermas house

after some time

purvi slowly opened her eyes and find daya and his family members worried faces for her.

sumitra(sit beside of her and consern): ab kaise lag rahi hai beta...

purvi cant say and looking away..

anand(soft voice): purvi... mai tumhara dard samaj sakta hu.. per beta tum kabhi apne apko akela mat samajna, mai tera dada ji hu... aur ye parivaar bi tera parivaar hai... ham sab tere saath hai...

mohan: haan purvi... tumne hi kaha tha na sumitra teri maa hai aur mai tumhare papa hu

again listening papa word tears are rolled on purvi eyes.. she tightly closed her eyes and tears are fallen from eyes..

purvi...some one called her softly

she recognize the voice and opened her eyes looking at person

raaji coming close to her.. sumitra gets up assure to raaji sit on beside of purvi. raaji sit on bed and said wiyh teary

raaji(teary voice): jante hai mai kitna dhar gayi thi... kaha chali gayi tum...aur mai tumhe rokhne ko kitna kosish kiya per tum mere baat nahi suna.. kyu.. bolo.. isliyena mai teri sahi maa nahi hu..

purvi gets up and hug her tightly and says

purvi(crying): maa... aap aisa mat boliye... aap hi meri asli maa ho..aur hamesha rahegi...

raaji(hugging her back happily): mai is pal keliye kitne saalon se intejaar kiya hai.. mere beti ko pyaar se gale lagane ka, mai tho hamesha tumhe dukhi deta aya hu.. jante hai jab tere ansu dekh kar mere dil ko bahut takleef hota hai.. phir bi mai apne dil ko pattar banakar tere saath bahut bura bartav kiya hai.. mujhe maaf karona beta.. she crying more

purvi(wiping her tears): nahi maa aap jo kiya mere bhaliye keliye hi kiyana , aap vo sab bhul jayiye.. please..

raaji(hesitately): beta kya tum.. vo... tere... tere papa .. ...

purvi looked at her questioning face

raaji: beta tere papa ko ehsaas hogaya hai.. vo kitna badi galti kiya hai.. aur vo tumse maafi maangna chahta hai... kya tum unse milegi

purvi(strightly): vo kaha hai is vakt

raaji: hall me...

purvi quickly gets up from bed and went to hall and slowly steps towards surendra..

all are comes to hall behind of her

surendra sees purvi standing infront of him , he looks down and says

surendra(teary): beta mai maafi ki layak nahi hu per mai kuch kehna chata hu... mujhe pata chala mai kitni badi galti ki... beta mai sach keh raha hu ab mujhe koi property nahi chahiye... itni dino tak mujhe laga paisa hi sab kuch hai.. agar paisa ho sab kuch hamare paas khud aata hai, per nahi paison se jyada is duniya me bahut kuch hai, vahi hai.. ek anokha rishta mera aur tumhara rishta... ek baap aur beti ka rishta...

purvi stares him and listening his words without any expression

surendra: maanta hu mai tumhara asli pita nahi hu... mai tumahari jayadada keliye hi tumko pala hai... per aaj pata chala hai mereliye jayadad se jyada ahemiyat mere beti hai... mai apne beti ko khona nahi chatha... mai ji beti ko jyada pyaar diya hai us beti ko mere karan aaj bahut dukh sehna pada... ... aaj tak maine apne beti ki ankhon me ek aansu tak nahi dekha aaj mai uski aansu ka karan bangaya...(teary voice) hosake tho mujhe maaf karna beta... mujhe koi property nahi chahiye... mujhe apne beti chahiye bas aur kuch nahi chahiye...

he looks up to purvi , folding his hands in front of her and ask please beta mujhe maaf karo... he asking her apology with tears... mai apne beti ka gussa seh sakta hu per uski nafrat nahi, please beta mujhe maaf karo.

purvi does not see him like this, she holing his hands and says

purvi(teary): nahi papa aap please maafi mat mangiye ... mujhe aap se koi shikayat nahi hai... aap sach me mujhe sache dil se apne beti mana hai per apko ye baat kabhi mehsoos nahi karpaya bas.. ab aap ye sab bhul jayiye aaj mai bahut kush hu aaj she sees at raaji and says mere maa ka pyaar vapas milgaya hai..

purvi moves close to raaji and hugs her tightly

raaji(smile):hugging purvi... mai bi khush hu...

sumitra(place hand on purvi head): purvi..

purvi(hugging sumitra): maa...

sumitra(smile): mujhe bahut achha laga tum ko itne khush me dekhkar...

mohan: arre ye kya sab log ko khushi se pet bhar gayi hai kya... koi khana nahi khayega... dekhiye time 9 baj gayi hai.. chaliye sab log milkar khana kate hai

anand: haan kyu nahi.. itni saal baad meri beti ki sath khane ka moka mila hai.. chaliye..

after dinner mohan and surendra sit in hall and discussed about their business, and purvi takes raaji in to guest room .

daya sits in a chair at anand room, and talking about purvi.

daya(smile): sach me dadaji purvi ko samajna bahut mushkil hai... subha itni gusse me car chalaya... phir behosh hogayi... mai bahut dar gaya usse aise halat me dekhkar, phir achanak purvi ki papa purvi se maafi maanga aur vo asani se maaf kiya, agar uski jagha koi aur hai tho vo kabhi surendra ji ko muh tak nahi dekta.., sach me purvi bahut achhi hai aur dil ki saaf hai vo kisi ko bi asani se maaf karta hai.. aur kisi ko bi dil me apna jagha bana deti hai..

anand (thinking): hmmm...tum teekh kha daya... ham sab ki dil me purvi keliye khaas jagha hai... per

daya: per kya hua dadaji..

anand(sad expression): per ab purvi apne parents ki saath vapaas jana chahiye...

daya(shock): kya.. jana chahiye.. kyu jayegi..

anand(surprised): kyu nahi jasakti aur tumne tho kaha jab purvi ko sab sach pata chalega tab vo yaha se jana hai..aur mai bi haan kaha thana.. tho vo ab yaha se jayenge bas.

daya(stammer): vo... us samay mai.. mujhe purvi...

anand(teasing): pasand nahi hai... aur ab tum purvi ko pasand kar rahi hai haina... he asked daya while raising his eyebrows

daya(gets up from chair): nahi aise koi baat nahi.. mai tho bas aisa hi kaha.

anand: achha... mujhe lagta hai ab tum purvi se..

daya(quickly): nahi mai purvi se pyaar nahi karta hu..

anand: per mai kab kaha tum purvi se pyaar kartha hai... he looks at daya with questioning face..

daya(doubted) : per aap yahi puchne vale thena mai purvi se pyaar karta hu..ya nahi.

anand (normal): nahi.. mai ye kehne vala hu ki tum purvi se alag hona chahiye... kya kehte hai daya

daya stunned at anand statement

daya: alag hona hai..

anand: haan vaise hi ab purvi ko koi problem nahi hai.. aur yaha rehna ka koi jarurat bi nahi hai... agar tum dono alag hogayi tho tum phir se ek achhi ladki se shaadi karsakta hai.. haan is baar tera shaadi tere maarji se hi hoga... phir purvi ki papa bi purvi keliye ek achha sa ladka dhundkar usse shaadi karvayenge. vaise mai tere liye ek ladki dundliya.. ye dekho uski photo, ek baar dekhe ke baatao kya tumhe pasand aayi ya nahi..

daya(little anger): bas kijiye dadaji ... aisa kabhi nahi hosakta... mere shaadi hochuka hai...purvi ki saath

anand: vo shaadi... shaadi hai hi nahi daya... aur tum ko purvi pasand nahi hai, isliye keh raha hu , ek baar tum mere request per purvi se shaadi karliya.. mai jantha hu tum us shaadi se khush nahi hai.. ab mai chahta hu tum jis ladki ko pasand karti ho uss ladki se tere shaadi hojaye aur tum khush rahega...lo dekhlo is ladki ki photo ko he placed the photo on daya palm..

daya(angrily throws the photo on bed): dadaji mai nahi dekhungi kisi ladki ki photo...

anand(shouting): kyu nahi dekhogi aur kab tak akela hi rahega, dekh daya tum mano ya nahi mano kal purvi yaha se hamesha keliye chale jaayega aur phirse shaadi bi karega apne naayi jindagi shuru karegi... samji.. he takes the photo from bed and its placed on inside of cupboard.

daya leaves the anand room and went to his room and thinking about anand words

daya(thinking worriedly): kya.. sach me purvi yaha se chale jayegi.. vo aisa kaise kar sakti hai... manta hu mai dadaji ke kehne pe purvi se shaadi kiya. per aaj mai usse se pyaar karne laga hu.. aur ye baat usse kehne ka mujh me himmat nahi hai...ab mai karu.. kaise rokhu usse...ek baar vo yaha se chalegayi...phir kabhi bi mai apne dil ki baat purvi ko nahi kehpavunga...mai usse dur hokar nahi jee pavunga...

at guest room

purvi rested head on raaji's lap and talking with closed eyes

raaji(caressing purvi hair): purvi itni saal ki baad tume mere gode me sula kar mujhe achha lag raha hai..

purvi(smile): haan maa apko pata hai mai ye sab kitna mis kiya.. ab aap har roj mujhe aisa hi sulana hoga..

raaji(confused): har roj ye kaise hosakta hai beta

purvi(gets up): kyu nahi hoga..

raaji: purvi tum kya bolrahi ho...mai yaha nahi reh sakta..

purvi: aap yaha kyu rukhega... kal ham vapas hamara ghar jayenge..phir aap

raaji(shock): kya... tum hamara saath ana chahti ho..

purvi: haan... ab saari problems khatam hua hai aur daya tho sirf apne dadaji ki baat mankar mujh se shaadi kiya hai vo bi meri madad keliye ... mujhe pasand karke nahi.. aur hum dono is shaadi ko manthi hi nahi phir kya problem hai..

raaji(thinking in mind): ye kya bol rahi hai purvi... sach me ye dono khush nahi hai is shaadi se...agar aisi baat hai tho mai apne beti ko yaha rokh kar aur dukh nahi dengi..

purvi: maa...

raaji: haan purvi

purvi: kya soch rahi hai...achha batao kal hum hamara ghar vapas jayengi na.

raaji(happily): kissing her forhead. bilkul vapaas jayenge... ab khush... jao jakar so jao...

purvi entered into her room and sees daya sitting on bed and thinks eagerly... something..

purvi step close to him and calls him

purvi(softly): daya...but she did not get response from him.. she looks him confused and calls again by his name loudly

daya coming out of thoughts and sees purvi standing infront of him

daya(worried): kya hua .. tum chilla kyu rahi ho..

purvi: apko kya hua kab se bularahi hu, ap se koi jawab nahi araha hai..

daya: tum mujhe bulaya kyu, koi kaam hai kya..

purvi(guilty): vo mai aap ko sorry kehna chahta hu.. vo kya hai ki itni dino se mai apko galat samaj kar apko bahut pareshan kiya hai.. aur aaj subha apko pata nahi kya kya bola.. please mujhe maaf kijiye..

daya(gets up from bed): its ok purvi.. tum sorry bolne ka jarurt nahi hai...

purvi: aur apne mere maa keliye jo kuch kiya uskeliye thank you...haan mai kal mere parents ki sath vaapas jaraha hu.. she said all with happily, and move to sofa and laid on.

daya felt sad for her words, he sit in bed

daya(in mind): stare sadly at purvi...kya purvi...tum sach me jana chahti ho... mujhe chodkar... teekhe .. he smile weakly..jaise tum chahte ho vaisa hi hoga...mai tho sirf tumhara khushi dekhna chata hu.


	21. Chapter 21

**Next day morning**

 **at vermas house**

 **At hall**

all are seated in sofa and makes some chit chat, but daya face seems very sad and upset his eyes swallon red like , he didn't sleep in properly night, for thought about purvi will leaves him forever.

surendra: aap sabko bahut bahut dhanyavad hai mere beti ko itne achhe se khyal rakhne keliye.

mohan: ye aap kya bolrahi hai surendra ji, purvi hamari bahu se jyada iss ghar ki beti hai.

surendra: ye sab apka badapan hai.

sumitra: lo purvi apni maa ki saath agayi hai.

hearing purvi name daya turn back and seeing at her face , a sweet smile appeared on his face. but his smile vanished when he sees purvi holding a bag in her hand and coming towards them.

anand: daya jao in logon ko airport tak chodiye.

daya (sad tone): ji dadaji..

surendra: ab hum chalte hai.. chaliye raaji

daya sit in car and waiting for them.

now the three members are came out and surendra sit in front side, and purvi and raaji seated at back seats.

surendra: daya car start kijiye..

daya: ji uncle.. he start the car and leaves for airport, while driving he seeing purvi face through mirror she seems very happily chatting to her mother and her face looks very bright with smile.

daya(mind): pehle baar tumhara ye haste hui chehra dekhkar mujhe achha lagraha hai, aur ye baat jankar dukh horaha hai ki tum vapas jaraha hai.. please purvi mat jao mujhe chod kar, please... mai tumhare bina nahi rehpavunga.

surendra: daya...

daya coming out of thoughts after heard surendra voice

daya: ji boliye...

surendra(concern): kya hua... tera chehre pe itna udaas kyu... aur tum apne muh ko aisa laga ke raha hai ki jaise koi khas cheej ko kho chuka hai...

hearing surendra words purvi quickly asked daya.

purvi(worriedly): kya... aap kuch kho chuka hai.

daya sees her worried about him and says in mind haan purvi mai kho chuka hu vo mere liye bahut khaas hai..

purvi(impatiently): boliyena.. aisa kya kho gaya hai aap...

daya( light smile): arre nahi.. aise kuch nahi hai..aaj ek client ki saath meeting hai mai vahi soch raha hu...

purvi(relief): achha...aap tension mat hui hai sab achha hoga.

raaji confused at purvi behavior and thinks she told me that they were not happy for this marriage, but here purvi gets worried about daya.

after some time they reached airport

daya stops the car and all are gets down from car, surendra and raaji moved to entrance gate and stand in line, purvi stands beside of them and talking to them

daya takes bag from car and move towards to purvi.

purvi seeing him with bag and she move to him

purvi(drag him a side): aap ye bag yaha kyu lekaraya..

daya: tumhe dene keliye..

purvi(confused): mujhe dene keliye.. kyu

daya: kyun ki ye tera bag hai...aur isme tera samaan hai aur tum yaha se jaraha hai.

purvi: haan per..

daya: haan mai janta hu tum yah se jane ki khushi me tum is bag ko bhul gayi hai.. isliye mai laaya hu...

purvi(try to say): per ab mai..

daya(smile): dekho purvi itni dino se jo hua vo sab bhul jao aur ek nayi shuru vaat karo.. aur tum jaha bi ho khushi se raho... aur jab koi jarurat padi tho bina soche mujhe phone karke bata dena ek dost samaj kar... apna khyal rakhna..., lijiye tumhara bag, he gives bag to her.

purvi stare him and listening his speech silently, with crossing her hands against her chest.

he speaking nonstop after some time he observe purvi glared him, he stop speaking and ask

daya(confused): kya hua... aisa kyu dekh rahi ho..

purvi( relief): hogaya apka speech... ab mai kuch bol sakti hu.

daya: haan boliyena...

then surendra came close to daya

surendra: tum dono yaha kya karrahi ho.. purvi chalo teri maa bularahi hai..

purvi(picking bag): ji papa, looking at daya and says mai abhi ata hu..

after going purvi surendra takes a envelope from his pocket and gives to daya

surendra: daya ye tumhareliye..

daya: ye kya hai uncle

surendra(serious face): daya isme divorce papers hai.. tum sign karke bhejna... ab hum chalte hai... he turns to go but again he turns back and says , haan daya... papers padhkar sign kijiye.

daya stunned at seeing envelop and stood there with shocking face, a unknown tear fell from his eyes. immediately he goes to his car and sit in driving seat. he glanced at papers and throws them angrily and start his car and leave the place with teary face.

 **at vermas house at evening**

daya enter inside with dull face and moved to his room

sumitra sees him and move close to him and ask

sumitra(surprised): daya tum yaha, vo itni jaldi.. mujhe tho yakeen hi nahi horaha hai.. kahi gadi tho karab nahi hua na..

daya(weekly): maa.. gadi karab nahi hua hai... bas bahut sir dard hai isliye jaldi agaya hu.

sumitra(worried): kya sir dard.. mai balm lagadu..

daya: nahi maa.. mai fresh hojata hu tab tak aap mereliye coffe bana do.

sumitra : teekhe tum jao mai coffe lekar ata hu..

daya goes to his room and looking around and recalls the incident that day a paper ball hit on his face and how some papers spread on his bed, and how purvi try to wrote a story, he gets smiled remember the situation. and says to himself

daya: kaash us din vo saari baat tumne paper me likha hai , agar vo sab tumhara mann me mereliye likha hui tho.. aaj tum yaha hoti.. mere saath hamesha hamesha keliye... purvi ko koi feelings nahi hai mereliye , per ek feel tho kal tak karti aayi hai... he smiles slightly and said... vahi nafrat ka feel, ab kal se uski dil me mere liye koi nafrat nahi hai...pehle mai bi usko pasand nahi kiya... tho mai kyu apne feelings ko kabhu nahi karpaya, kyu usko pasand karliya, kyu mai uski saath rehna chahtahu ...ohho...ab mai usko bhuljana chahiye.. uski yaadon se ...uski sochon se... vo chaligayi hai... hamesha keliye... Aur ab usko divorce chahti hai mujh se

he shook his head and open the cupboard and took the towel and went to washroom.

after few minutes he came out of wash room throwing towel on bed and move to balcony..he stands there and looking stars in sky...

ohhooo.. apko kitni baar kaha hai... gile towel ko bed pe nahi rakhna chahiye...

daya listened the taunting voice he immediately came inside and sees around but no one there present except him.

daya(upset): lagta hai mujhe purvi ka adat hochuka hai, isliye mujhe uski awaaz bi sunai deraha hai.. he says disappointedly, he takes the towel from bed and placed in drying stand. he sits in sofa and open his laptop and try to check some company files but he cant concentrate on them, he hold his head tightly and says, ab mai ye kaam bi nahi karparaha hu..

suddenly someone knocked his door

he without turning says come in

servant: bhai aap keliye cofee...

daya: vaha pe rakdo

servant placed the coffee and went from there

daya takes coffee mug in his hand and take a sip. he makes a face and hardly gulped it.

daya: ab ye dekho maa bi coffe ko itna meetha banaya bilkul purvi banati hai, maa janthi haina mujhe meetha pasand nahi hai.. phir bi aisa kyu banaya... suddenly his phone gets ringing he lifts the call and goes to balcony , after call ended he came to his room and look at the coffee mug and says ab ye coffee shayad tanda hua hoga... mai kitchen me rakhkar ata hu..

daya(take the mug) : arre ye tho abhi bi garam hai... per ye tho meetha hai...teekhe koi baat nahi aaj keliye ye meetha coffee pileta hu. he take a sip of coffee.. he wonders the taste of coffee and gets confused. and thinking...

ye kaisa hosakta hai.. thodi der pehle ye meetha hai ab ye kadva kaise hosakta hai... he take another sip and observes the taste of coffee.. haan ye tho kadvi hai...per pehla mujhe meetha kyu laga... ye kya horaha hai.. mere saath ... pehle purvi ki awaaj suna jaisa laga hai, aur ye coffee pehle meetha hai jaise purvi ko pasand hai... agar mai aisa hi purvi ki baare me soch raha tho.. mai kabhi usko bhul nahi pavunga...nahi mujhe bhulna hai purvi ko... kisi bi halaat me mai purvi ko bhul jaana hi hoga yahi mere liye aur purvi keliye behtar hai..ek kaam karta hu thodi der baahar jata hu mind refresh hojayega.

he went to hall and informed her mother he goes out to meet his friends and had dinner with them.

 **at night time**

daya entered inside of his room and without switch on lights he moves to his bed and laid on it and he try to gets sleep... but he can't sleep... suddenly he felts something fall on his chest... he touched to find what was it... now he feel it is a hand

daya(shock): ye kya.. ye haath jaise lagraha hai... per kiska ... he quickly gets up from bed and switch on the lights and shocked to see the person sleeping on bed.

he gets shocked and surprised and he can't believe his eyes, he rubbed his eyes with his hands and looking at bed with unbelievable , and says

daya(stammering ): ye... ye.. yaha... yaha kaise... vo bi be..be..bed pe...kya me koi sapna tho nahi dekhraha huna, he pinched himself, avouch ye sapna tho nahi hai.. per mujhe bed per purvi kyu dikhrahi hai...he moved close and sit on bed and try to touch her for conform whether really she was present here or not.

he forward his hand slowly towards purvi and gently touch at her cheek quickly he pulled his hand back and says.. ye kaise hosakta hai ye sach me yaha hai... now he was cloud nine and more happy to see purvi again in front of him. he gets up from bed and stare at purvi with happily.., and again he sit on bed and he try to wake up her with excitement.

daya(happily):purvi...purvi... uthona kya sach me tum yaha ho...purvi... please uthona he says in loudly...

purvi hearing loud voice wake up in jerk and look at him with widened eyes...

daya(unbelievable): purvi kya tum sach me mere samne ho...

purvi(confused): looks around and says haan... mai tho yahi hu, per aap aisa kyu puch raha hai..

daya: per tum yaha kaise.. matlab tum vapaas jane vale thi na..he asked her curiously

purvi(tiredly): she yawning and says with sleeping tone vo... mai aap ko vahi samjhane keliye bahut kosish kiya per aap mujhe bolne nahi diya hai... she again laid and drifted in to sleep.

daya looks away and remembered how he can't let her to speaking and how she wants to say but he did not listen her words and he speaks continuously .

daya(understood): haan us samay tum kuch kehna vale thi per tumhara papa vaha aya, aur tum aunty ki paas gayi, aur mai vaha se.. he looks at her and finds she again in sleeping. arre ye tho phir se so gayi ab kya karu.. kaise puchu inse... stares her face, lagta hai bahut dhag gayi hai... koi baat nahi kal subha puchenge ab tho mai bi achhe se sojata hu... he also laid on bed and looks at her and holding her hand with smile and closed his eyes.

but in happiness of seeing purvi again, he forgot that at every night they were slept separately. now both are slept on one bed and daya hold purvi hand.


	22. Chapter 22

**At morning**

purvi open her eyes and sat on bed and try to stretch her hands but suddenly she feels her right hand gets struck, she turns her head to side and sees daya was sleeping while holding her hand, immediately she try to pull her hand back, but no use his grip was tight, she again try to free her hand from his grip, but in that process daya's sleep get disturbed so without opening his eyes he moves and sleep in straightly and pulled his hand to himself while holding her hand , then purvi falls on daya, she looked at him widened eyes and try to move then daya opened his eyes and seems shocked purvi was laid on him. quickly he try to gets up but unfortunately their foreheads are hit at each other, and again both were fell on bed, purvi face was touch his neck, she slowly lifts her head up and look at daya face... his face covered by her hair , he feels her smooth hair touch, she removed hair and seeing at his face his eyes was closed , daya... she called him slowly.. daya opened his eyes and admired her face and her eyes, he lost in her eyes and stares continuously, purvi seeing at him confusedly and calls him again but he doesn't respond , she gets irritated and calls him loudly daya...

now daya cames out of trance and ask... kya hua kyu chillarahi ho tum

purvi(fake smile): aap jara mera haath chodenge..

daya(confused): tumhara haath..

purvi says haan mera haath she lifts her hand and showing him how he held her hand tightly, he sees their hands and understood and quickly he leaves her hand.

now purvi gets up and sit on a bed and looking at him and ask

purvi(angrily): aap yaha mere saath kaise hai, aur mera haath kyu pakadliya.

daya(stammer):vo... mai... kya hai ki...

purvi gets up from bed and placed hands on her hip and ask

purvi(irritated): achh vo badme batayiye... pehle mujhe ye batayiye aap mujhe airport me chodakar kyu chalagaya...haan.. bolo..

daya(shocking): chodkar chalgaya... ye kya bolraha hai tum... tum vapaas jana chahti thi na... ek minute.. phir tum yaha kaise.. he asked her doubtly .

purvi(agreed) : haan janna chahthi thi... per maine apne faisla badal diya..

daya stands up and move close to her

daya(broad smile): kya... tum apna faisla badal diya.. kab aur kaise aur tumne mujhe bataya kyu nahi

purvi: aap mujhe batane ka moka diya tho tabhi batapavungi na... arre mai kitna kosish kiya batane keliye per aap chup hota hi nahi... aur jab mai maa papa ko andar bhej kar vapaas akar dekliya tho aap vaha hai hi nahi...janthe hai aap mai yaha aane keliye kitna takleef sehna pada... mere paas paisa nahi hai... aur nahi koi phone aur tho aur koi taxi bi nahi mila hai agar taxi mila tho ghar ane ki baad pais desakta haina... per vo bi nahi mila.. mujhe tho samaj nahi aaya kaise aavu... thank god mujhe vaha sakshi mila hai vo uski NGO ki kisi organizer ko chodne aaya hai.. vo mujhe dekhliya aur mera paas aaya mai sab kuch bataya unhe... phir sakshi mujhe yaha drop kiya... ab batao kyu kiya aap aisa ... boliye she asked him angrily. maine ye sab maako nahi bataya..apne mujhe vaha chodkar gaya hai.. mai tho bas aisa kaha ki mai khud sakshi se milne keliye uski ghar gayi hu phir vo mujhe drop karne keliye yaha aayi. kyun ki mere vaja se apko daant suna pada mujhe achha nahi lagti isliye..

daya(in mind): ohhoo.. ye maine kya kiya... mujhe laga ki tum jarahi ho.. aur isliye mai vaha se chal gaya tera bag tujhe dekar, suddenly strike in his mind..arre bag..agar jana nahi chahti tho vo bag kyu saath me laaya hai.

purvi(angrily): arre boliye.. chup kyu ho..

daya(curious): achh ye batao tum jana nahi chahti tho vo bag kyu laayi ho.

purvi: vo bag me mere aur maa ki saadiya aur apki kuch shirts hai.. dry cleaning me dene keliye laaya hu...

daya(relief): achha..

purvi(shouting): kya achha... haan boliye..aap mujhe vaha akele chodkar aaya hai... aur mai apse ye puchne keliye kahi baar yaha aaya hu, per apse baate nahi hui... jab baate karne ata hu aap phone pe busy hota hai verna ghar se bahar chale jata hai..she steps forward and asking angrily... aap apne apko samajte kya ...daya stepping back and try to speak... purvi cutting him and shouting continuously while she steps forward and daya steps back, then daya back touched at wall...but purvi steps more close to him, he slooks at her position now she is very close to him and he feels happy inside and lost in her beautiful face and did not speak any word only staring at her . she sees him confusedly and ask angrily.. kya hua aap kuch bolte kyu nahi... now she sees herself , she standing in very close to daya.. she looked at daya and quickly she steps back and stand properly... and with nervous looks down.

daya(light smile): kya hua .. tum kuch puch rahi thi.

purvi(nervous): vo ...aap mujhe kyu.. chodkar aaya..

daya(softly): purvi mai tumhe janbujkar kyu chodenge, mujhe nahi patata tum vapaas jana nahi chahti ho, isliye mai vaha se chala gaya, per tum mere vaja se takleef uthana pada haina uskeliye sorry... he said while holding his ear.. please purvi maaf karo phir kabhi aisa galthi nahi hoga.. please..

purvi looked at him face it looks very innocent and how he was saying sorry by holding ears, he looks very cute.. unknown smile appeared on her face but suddenly her smile vanished and her eyes gets widened to see the mark on the neck , she placed her left hand at her mouth. she looked at his face and at mark with blinking her eyes

purvi(mind): hey bhagwan ...ye kya hua... uski khaan ki niche lipsstic ka nishaan ab mai kya karu...kaise us nishaan ko mitao..

daya looking at her and ask while holding his ears

daya(weakly): kya hua purvi tumne mujhe maaf nahi karogi...

purvi(without thinking): nahi..

daya(shock): kya.. nahi maaf karogi... per maine kahana.. maine janbujkar nahi kiya..

purvi(fake smile): arre mera matlab aap maafi mangne ki jarurat nahi hai.. mai ..mai samaj sakta hu...she forced to smile.

daya(relief): achha... he remembered something and says iska matlab kal us gile towel keliye tumne mujhe daanta haina..

purvi: haan vo mai room me aya tha apse yahi puchne keliye, phir vo towel bed pe dekha aur mujhe gussa aaya isliye mai apko dantaa, phir mai use hatane vale thi, per maa mujhe bulaya tho mai niche chali..

daya(curious): phir vo coffee..pehla meetha phir kadva kaise hua..

purvi(giggles): vo...galti se ramu kakane mera coffe mug apko dediya... phir maine room aaya phir mugs ko badal diya...

daya(smile): achha.. mujhe laga ye sab mera veham hai... tumhara awaaj sunna phir vo meetha coffee achanak se kadve hona ye sab soch kar mai apne kaam pe dhyan nahi karpaya.. isliye maine bahar chalgaya thoda refresh hone ka...

purvi looks him confused

daya(try to change topic): tum ye batao achanak tum apna faisla kyu badal diya hai..

purvi(sad): vo papane mana kiya hai.. vo chahta hai ki uss contract ki papers me jaise likha hai usi tarah complete karne ki baad hi mujhe vapaas lejana chahta hai... matlab apne uss papers me jab tak contract poori nahi hoti tab tak mai yaha se vapaas nahi jasakta aap aisa hi uss contract ki papers me likha haina...

daya: but purvi... ab uss baat se koi matalab nahi hai.. agar aisi baat hai tho mai uncle se baat karunga.

purvi: nahi... papa is vishay me kisi ka baath nahi sunta, jab ek baar vo faisla leta hai vo kisi bi kehne per nahi badalta .

daya(hesitate): per purvi tum yaha...

purvi(smile): mujhe yah rehne me koi problem nahi hai.. balki khushi hai..mai yaha thodi din aur reh sakta aur sab ki saath time spend karsakta hu... yaha dadaji hai.. maa hai..papaji hai...aap hai.. aur mujhe aap log ki saath rehne me bahut khush milta hai, khaas aap ki saath... she said all in excitement, daya shocked at her statement..she realized what she said now and looked at him nervously.

daya(smile): achha tum ko mere saath rehne se khushi milti hai...

purvi(looks down, in mind): mai aisa kyu bola...

daya: kya hua...

purvi(nervous): kuch nahi..

daya: teekhe mai fresh hokar ata hu.. he picks the towel from cupboard and try to walks towards wash room..

purvi gets relief and says.. achha hua vo fresh hojane gaye ab vo nishaan bi mit jayega...

but daya remembered something and turns back and ask

daya: purvi.. tum vapaas jane se tumhare papa mana kiya tha na..

purvi: haan ...

daya(thinking in mind): phir unhone mujhe vo papers kyu diya..

purvi: kya hua... kya soch rahi hai..

daya: mai abhi ata hu.. he throws the towel in bed and ran to down .

purvi(confused): ye aisa kyu bhag gaya.. she recall something and says arre ye ab bahar kyu gaya agar koi usse uss lipstick mark ki saath dekliya tho kya sochega...arre rukhiye she also went behind of him with tension.

here daya ran fast to outside towards his car and opened the door and sit inside and searching for envelope..the envelope was not find in car.

daya(searching): arre kaha chaligayi yahi tho rakha thana... finally he finds he pick it get out of car and looking at envelope and reminded surendra words as he says.. daya achhe se padkar sign kijiye...he thinking agar uncle ne purvi ko vapaas aane se mana kiya tho.. phir mujhe ye divorce papers kyu diya .

he opened the envelope and finds a single folded paper.. arre ye tho sirf eki paper hai aur kya hai isme..

he un fold the paper and try to read.. but suddenly purvi came there,

purvi(tension): aap yaha kya karraha hai... chaliye jaldi jakar fresh hojayiye...

daya(worried): he placed paper in envelope and ask her purvi... kya hua.. tum itna tension kyu horaha hai..

purvi: app pehle room me chaliye..

he looks her confused, she immediately said mera matlab hai ki jakar naha lijiye chaliye... she try to drag him

daya: achha teekhe chaliye ... and speaking himself slowly.. pata nahi aaj tumhe kya hua hai.. mere nahane ki piche pad gayi ho...

both are entered into hall ,sumitra sees them

sumitra(smile): arre wah lagta hai pati patni dono subha subha saath me jogging karke aarahi hai kya..

daya want to say but purvi speak in middle and she says

purvi: nahi maa aisa kuch nahi hai..daya also nodes his head as yes..mai tho inhe nahane keliye lejaraha hu.. sumitra and daya get shock listening her statement.

purvi( in tension): matlab vo pehle nahana chahta hai verna usko office keliye late hojayega..she blabbering stupidly.

sumitra glancing at him with smile, daya feels embarrassed he drag purvi at a side and asking

daya(utter): kya hua tumhe.. aaj mere nahane ki piche padgayi ho...

purvi( acting normal): kuch nahi... apko late hojayegina isliye.. chaliye.. nahalijiye.

daya(irritated): phirse vahi baat... teekhe aaj mai nahana nahi chahta hu.

purvi(shock): kya aap aisa hi pura din rahega aur office bi jayenge .. vo bi night suit pe... she chuckled ..

daya(shouted slowly): purvi..

purvi(normal): ok agar aap aisa hi jana chahti tho mai kya karsakta hu... jayiye bina nahane ... aur banayiye khud ko majak she slowly said and now she goes to her room

daya(unbelievable): ye purvi bina..pata nahi kya kya bolti hai.

sumitra: kya hua daya.. purvi kyu chaligayi ... suddenly her eyes caught a mark on his neck, she understood it and laughs slightly.

daya sees her smiling and ask.. kya hua maa aap kyu hass rahi ho..

sumitra(concern): daya tum apne kamare me akela nahi rehta hai... teri shaadi hochuka hai teri patni bi vahi room me rehti hai tere saath..haina..

daya : haan tho..

sumitra: arre buddhu... ab se tum jab bhi room se bahar aane se pehle ek baar tera chehra aayine me dekkar bahar ana... ab mai itnse jyada khuch nahi keh sakti hu tumhe.. samji..hmmm.. ab mai samaj gayi purvi kyu tumko nahana chahti hai.. she smiles .. uski pati ka izzat bachane keliye... daya stood there and sees her confused

sumitra: ab khade khade mera muh kya dekraha ho... jao jakar nahaalo..jao... she said little loud.

daya: haan jaraha hu..he went to his room and standing at door and thinking aisa kya hai... mujh per ab maa bi mujhe jaldi nahane keliye kaha.. chal jakar ayine me dekta hu.. he walks to mirror and checks his face and himself.

chehre pe tho kuch nahi hai.. but his looks catch a red mark on his neck side below the ear...ye kya hai.. he try to observe clearly and his eyes widened and gets shock to see the lipsstick mark.

daya(shock): ye ye tho lipsstick mark hai.. per mere gardan pe kaise...after sometime thinking he remembered the morning incident. haan yaad aya ye purvi ne..he smiles shyly ... shayad usi samay ye laga hai... ab samaj gaya purvi baar baar mujhe nahane keliye kyu kehrahi hai...

tabhi purvi fresh hokar washroom se bahar ati hai aur dekti hai ki daya mirror ki saamne khada hota hai.

purvi(slowly to herself): ohhooo... lagta hai inhone dekhliya... ab kya karu mai..

daya see her standing at door he walks toward her and ask

daya(little anger): ye kya kiya tumne...pata hai maa kaise hass rahi thi mujhe dekhkar.

purvi(inncoently): maine kya kiya...aur aap mujhe per kyu gussa kararaha hai..

daya: kya kiya... dekh he shows the mark at his neck to her and says tumhara lipsstic ka nishaan mere neck pe..

purvi(causal): vo... uski baat karrahi hai aap... per isme mere galti kya hai..ye sab aapki vaja se hua hai

daya: mere vaja se..

purvi(angrily): haan apki vaja se...apne hi subha mere haath pakadkar mujhe keecha phir mai aap per gir gayi... tabhi vo sab hua...ab batachala ye sab apki galti hai... isliye maine apko jaldi nahane kelye kaha per aap mere baath sunna nahi..ab kehrahahai ki maa aap pe hassi hai... majak apki saath nahi balki mere saath hua hai ab mai kaise jao maa ki saamne..pata nahi maa kya sochti hai.. ye sab aapki vaja se hua hai... aap ek baat batayiye aap kal mere haath pakdakar kyu soyi hai..aur jab apne mujhe bed pe dekhliya tho aap sofa pe sojana chahiye tha, per mere saath bed pe kyu sogayi...bol...kahi aap kal raath mere saath kuch..

daya(quickly, little anger): excuse me... mujhe aisa vaisa kuch karne ka koi irada nahi hai...aur raath ki baat maine tumko dekha nahi aur har roj ki tarah mai apne bed pe sogaya hu...he lied to her because he want save himself from her angriness, he continues .. aur galthi tera hai tumne mere bed pe sogayi hai...he turns around walks to cupboard and put the envelope inside and close the door , and now he pick the towel from bed while saying bade aayi.. galti dundne vaali.. khud akar mere bed pe soyi hai, aur mujhe doshi banane ka soch rahi hai...hmpffff.. he went to bathroom and slam the door loudly.

purvi startled and stares at door with shocking

purvi(not understood): inhe kya hua...ajeeb se baat karraha hai... aur mai tho...bas itna hi pucha aap mere haath pakdakar kyu soyi uske jawab nahi diya per kuch aur ulta seeda bolkar chaligaya... she sighs chalo ab tho ye mamle ko yahi khatam karenge...verna daya ko lagega mai janbujkar kiss kiya hai...ab mai vo bahar ane se pehle hi tayyar hokar neeche javungi ..

 **after few minutes**

now purvi was went to kitchen and daya was slowly opened the door and search if purvi was present in the room or not, he slowly walks out of the wash room and ran to room door and lock from inside.

daya(relief): baar baar bach gaya ab pata nahi...agar phir vahi sawal pucha tho...mai kya jawaab dun.. aur mai kaise batao purvi ko mai unhe dekhne ki khushi me mujhe pat nahi chala mai kaise unhi ki saath eki bed pe sogaya hu aur uski haath pakad kar. he shook his head and moves to his cupboard and opened the door and takes his clothes...then the envelop was fallen on his foot..he bends and pick the cover..ye mai subha iskeliye bahar gaya...phir itna hungama bi hogaya..akhir isme kya hai..aur uncle ne dhyanse phadne ki kyu kaha..he opened the envelope and takes a paper from it and start to read.

kya baat hai daya.. purvi ko phirse vaha dekhkar bahut khush lagaraha haina...

daya(thinking): ye inhe kaise pata cahla mai khush hu. he again read

kya hua...yahi sochrahana mujhe kaise pata chala..mai janatha hu tum itni jaldi maine diya hu envelop ko kholenge nahi... aur mai ye bi janta hu jab tum purvi ko vaha dekh kar chauk hone ki baad hi ye cover kholega... akhir usme kya hai... aur mai kyu tumhe divorse papers kehkar diya...ab dekh tum vaisa hi kiya..achha ab aur confuse mat hona.. mai tumhe batata hu maine aisa kyu kaha...mai bas itna dekhna chahta hu kya tum sach me mere beti se alag hona chahta ho yaa nahi...maine us raath tera aur chachaji ki saree baat sunliya... tabhi maine tumhare ankhon me vo takleef dekha jab chacha ji tumhe bataya ki purvi vapaas jarahahai. ye sunkar tere chehre rang badal gaya phir dusra shaadi karne keliya seedha mana karna aur udaas hokar vaha se nikalgaya .. mai thoda confusion hogaya hu...phir mai chacha ji se baat ki tabhi mujhe sab pata chala...yahi tum purvi se pyaar karraha hai... haina... ye sunkar mujhe bi achha laga taki meri beti ko mujh se jyada khyal raknevala aur pyaar karnevala mila hai...per dukh is baat ki tum abhi tak apni dil ki baat purvi ko keh nahi paaya ...isliye maine purvi ko vapaas jane ka mana kiya, phir tumhe kuch samay mile purvi ki dil me jaga banane keliye..phir apki dil ki baat bolne keliye...haan ek aur baat ye sab karne keliye tere paas sirf ek mahine ka time hai.. kyun ki maine purvi se kaha ek mahine me contract complete karenge phir vapaas lejayenge..isliye vo maan gayi... aur mujhe bahut khush hoga agar tum dono ek hogaya tho...tum kaise karega mujhe nahi pata per jab mai ek mahine ki baad vaha ayenge na tabhi purvi khud mana karna chahiye mere saath vapaas janekeliye samji... all the best damad ji...

daya(happily): ye kya uncle ne hum dono ko milana chahta hai...he thinks ab samaj gaya hu mai, ye sab dadaji ka plan hai... vo jantha hai purvi nahi janevale hai.. phir bi mujhe nahi bataya..aur kaha daya jao..jakar airport me chod dijiye...he sighs ye dadaji bi na... ab mai batata hu uska pota bi kuch kam nahi hai... he smiles victoriously.

daya tayyar hokar apne dadaji ki kamre chalte hai.

anand(seated in chair): daya..tum yaha ...kuch kehna chahti ho..

daya(in mind): wah..dadaji kaise act karraha hai..jaise kuch bataya nahi aapko..

anand(confused): arre kuch bolega ya nahi

daya: dadaji aap us raath jo kaha teekh kaha ab mai tayyar hu.

anand(not understood): tayyar.. kisbaat keliye..

daya(upset): kya dadaji aap bhulgaya ..apne tho kaha na mujhe doosri shaadi karna chahiye..aur apne mere liye ladki bi dhundliya...ab mai us ladki ka photo dekhna chahta hu agar vo pasand aayi tho mai uss se hi shaadi karunga, verna koi aur ladki ko dundenge.

anand(unbelievable): kya sach me tum phirse shaadi karna chahti ho

daya: haan dadaji.. aur aap kaha rakha hai us ladki ki photo ...shayad cupboard me rakha hoga..he walked towards cupboard and opened the door and search for photo

anand: dekh daya itna jaldbaaj me faisla nahi lena chahiye...ek baar aur sochlo...

daya(searching photo): ab mai sochliya dadaji ..bas ek baar us ladki ka photo dekna hai mujhe...lo milgaya photo...but anand snatch the photo from daya hand

anand(angrily): ye kya badtmeej hai daya... tum bina mere permission..tum mere cheezon pe haath kaise laga sakta hai.

daya(confused): aap ko kya hua hai, aur itna gussa kyu karraha hai..apne tho kahathana mai

anand(cuts him): haan maine hi kaha kam se kam dusri shaadi ka naam sunkar tum khud apne muh se purvi ko pasand karne ki baath manjayega. per mai galat tha tum purvi ko kabhi pasand nahi karte agar kiya tho dusri shaadi keliye haan nahi bolega..he said in sadly..

daya lookes at annad with wide smile..

anand: ab kyu muskurarahi rahi ho tum...dekh daya tum mano ya na mano tere liye purvi sahi hai...please daya... purvi ko chodiye mat.

daya laughs loudly..anand seems confusedly at him

daya(laughing): mai janta hu purvi hi mereliye sahi hai... kya hua dadaji...mere dusri shaadi karne ka josh utargaya...anand looks him questioningly, aap ko kya laga sirf aaphi natak karsakta hai...

anand: matlab

daya(smiling): matlab ye hai ki mujhe sab patachalgaya hai.. aapne kya kya planning kiya hai surendra uncle ki saath milkar...mujhe aur purvi ko ek karne keliye...

anand: agar patachal gaya tho ye sab kyu kiya

daya: mai tho bas majak ki, jo apne mere saath kiya hai...

anand(angrily): daya... ye sab tumhe majak lagta hai.. pata hai mai kitna dar gaya..

daya(scared): sorry dadaji..

anand(laughing): ab mera acting kaise laga..

daya sees him opened mouth

anand(smile): achha ab tho patao kya tum purvi se..

daya(relief, smile): haan dadaji ..mai purvi se pyaar kartha hu...aur hamesha uski saath hi rehna chahta hu..per purvi mujhe pasand nahi karta hai...he said in sad tone

anand(place hand on daya shoulder): aisa kuch nahi hai daya.. ab tak purvi tumse naraaz hai kyunki usse lagta hai tum unhe uski papa se dur kiya, ab sach kya hai purvi bi janata hai..ab tumse naraaj nahi hogi aur achhe se hi baat karegi, phir dekhna dhire dhire tumhe pasand bi karegi...dekh lena ek mahine ki andar tum dono ek hojayega aur ek naya jindagi shuru hojayega...

daya(confidently): kya dadaji... purvi hamesha mera saath rahegi.

anand: kyu nahi rahegi .. vo bahut samajdaar hai jaldi tere pyaar ko samaj jayegi... achha ab tumhe sach pata chal gaya tho jara is ladki ka photo bi dekhlena shayad phir se tere man badal jayega..

daya: dadaji please aap phirse shuru mat karna mai nahi dekhunga koi ladki ka photo

anand: arre ek baar tho dekhtho sahi..he gives photo to daya

daya: maine kahana mai nahi dekhunga..he throws the photo on bed, now he suddenly glance the girl face in photo he get shocked and surprised he walks toward bed and pick up the photo and looks at anand with happily.

anand: kya hua.. ladki pasand nahi aayi..koi baat nahi..

daya(happily): nahi dadaji... mujhe ye ladki bahut pasand aayi hai..mai is ladki se hi shaadi karunga.

anand: kya tum is ladki se shaadi karna chahti ho...per kuch der pehle kaha ki tum purvi se pyaar karraha hai..

daya: haan dadaji mai abhi bhi vahi kehraha hu mai purvi se pyaar karta hu..aur hamesha karenge... aur is ladki se bi.. he shows the girl photo to anand.

anand(thinking): ok..agar tum is ladki ko itna pasand kartha hai tho karlo iss se shaadi..

daya and anand looked each other and laughs loudly...

daya: haan dadaji mai jarur karungi per ye maan jayegi

anand : kyu nahi manegi.. ab ye sab chodo aur neeche chalo.. aur saath me nachta bi karenge...

daya: aap jayiye dadaji... mai abhi ata hu.

anand leaves the room, daya stares the photo and smiling..

mujhe tumse ye umeed nahi hai daya..

daya turns and find his father stands at door and looks him angrily.

daya: papa aap ..

mohan(angrily): haan mai... mujhe tumse ye umeed nahi hai.. jab pehle tum apne hi shaadi ko chodkar purvi se shaadi ki tera dadaji ki baat sunkar, ab vahi karraha hai tere dadaji ki baat maankar kisi aur ladki se shaadi karne jaraha hai..dekho daya agar tum purvi ko dhoka dene keliye socha tho mai kabhi tumhe maaf nahi karega yaad rakhna...purvi sirf is ghar ki bahu nahi beti hai... samji.

daya(understood): kya hua papa aap kyu gussa karrahi hai... aap bi ek baar is ladki ki photo tho dekiye...aap ko bi pasand aayega...

mohan sees the girl photo and gets surprised and feels haapy

mohan(stammer): ye...ye tho...purvi..ka photo hai

daya(smile): haan papa ye purvi ki photo hai, aur dadaji phirse mere liye purvi ko hi chuna hai... phir mai aur dadaji bas aisa hi majak me baate karraha hai.

mohan(smile): achha mujhe laga tum sach me purvi ko dhoka derahi ho..

daya: nahi papa mai kabhi aisa nahi karunga, aur mai purvi ki saath kabhi nahi chodega.

mohan(smile): mujhe yahi chahiye aur tum dono hamesha saath me khushi se rehte hui dekhna chahta chaliye niche.

daya: ji papa...

mohan laves the room, daya stood there and looking at photo and says

daya: ab bas tumhe mere pyaar ka ehsaas hona chahiye...phir dekhna ham dono ko koi alag nahi karpayega... aur mai tumhe ye ehsaas karke rahenga.


	23. Chapter 23

At restaurant

sakshi: kya baat hai purvi tum mujhe itni jaldi yaha ane keliye kyu kaha, koi problem hai kya..

purvi: haan sakshi bahut badi problem hai..

sakshi(worried): kaisa problem hai purvi...batao..

purvi: hamesha ki tarah is baar bi unhi hai mera problem ki karan..

sakshi(smile): matlab daya.. iss baar kya kiya unhone..

purvi(widening eyes, angrily): kya kiya...janthe hai isbaar vo kya kiya.

sakshi(calm tone): accha tekhe...lo paani pilo she gives glass of water to her, purvi takes and drank some water, achha ab shanti se batao kya hua hai.

purvi(sad): sakshi pata hai daya aaj kal kisi ladki ki saath gumraha hai. har raath usi se phone pe baat karraha hai.

sakshi: ye kya kehraha hai purvi..shayad tumhe koi galat fami hui hai daya aisa insaan nahi hai.

purvi: nahi sakshi mai apne ankhon se dekha hai daya ko kisi ladki ki saath, aur kal raath bi maine suna hai vo phone pe baat karte vakt vo speaker on karke baat karraha hai tho mai us ladki ki awaaj bi clearly suna hai...aur mai kal maa ki saath mall gaya tha tabhi mai vaha daya ko kisi ladki saath dekha...janthi hai kaise daya ne uskeliye sari select karraha hai aur vo dono haste haste baat karraha hai. jab maine turant unhe phone karke pucha ki aap kaha hai phir unhone jhut kaha ki vo office me hi hai aur kaha bahut important meeting chal raha hai phir mera phone kat diya... achha hua maa ne nahi dekha verna pata nahi kya hota hai... vo mujh se kuch chupa raha hai, ab unko mere liye koi parwa hai hi nahi, koi chinta hi nahi... in saree dino se mujhe se achhe se baat karna aur mera khyal rakhna, ye sab bas dikhava hai, aaj kal mujh se teekh se baat bi nahi karraha hai.., tujhe pata hai aaj subah maine daya ko us ladki se phone pe baat karte hui suna hai, kitna khushi se baat karraha hai us ladki ki se, shayaad koi planing kiya hai dono akela milne keliye, daya badal gaya hai sakshi... she said in disappointedly.

sakshi: purvi relax.. tum ko itna gussa kyu araha hai...aur ye kya hai tum daya ko kisi ladki ki saath dekhkar tum itna bura kyu lagraha hai. aur tum chahti ho daya tumhara parwa kare, aur tujhe pe dhyan de. tumse baate kare aur tera saath time spend kare ye sab kyu tum daya se expect karrahi ho..

purvi: kyun ki.. mai uski patni hu.. aur pati patni ki bech koi secret nahi hona chahiyena...

sakshi(laughing): patni... purvi shayaad tum bhul gayi ho.. sirf kuch hi dino me tum yaha se vapaas kolkatta janevale ho hamesha keliye.. aur tum hi kaha tha na tum is shaadi ko shaadi nahi manthi, phir ye sab kyu soch rahi hai..

purvi did not speak anything, and stares at sakshi.

sakshi: bol.. chup kyu ho... maine sahi kahana.. tum yaha sirf kuch dino hi rahegi phir daya ki baare me kyu soch rahi ho, aur unhe kisi aur ladki ki saath dekhkar tumko kyu farak padtha hai... ...

purvi try to say something but stop and thinking what to say.

sakshi: kya hua purvi.. koi jawab hai kya..

purvi(stern): haan hai... sakshi sees at her face... jawab ye hai ki agar vo phirse koi musibat me padgayi tho jaise pichle baar jaipur me hui thina us ladki reshma daya ko blame karna chahti thi.. iss baar bi aisa kuch hua tho..

sakshi: hone dijiye... tumhe kya problem hai..aur vaise bi daya koi bachha nahi hai.. tum hamesha uska raksha karne keliye picha padti ho, vo ek samajdar admi hai, vo apna raksha khud karsakta hai, aur apna ladayi khud ladsakta hai, aur tum yaha hamesha keliye daya ki saath nahi rahogi. isliye tum daya keliye sochna band karo apne baare me socho..yaha se jane ki baad tum kya karna chahti ho..arre mai ek jaruri baat puchna hi bhul gayi hu.

purvi: kounsi baat hai..

sakshi: vahi tum kab daya ko divorce denge, mere hisaab se yaha se jane se pehle hi tum dono divorce keliye apply karna chahiye.

purvi(shock): divorce...

sakshi: haan ..kya tum divorce nahi lene chahti...

purvi: mai uski baare me tho socha hi nahi,

sakshi: socha nahi... kya purvi...tum divorce ki baare me pehla sochna chahiye.. teekhe ab koi baat nahi mera ek dost lawyer hai, mai kal unse baat karungi papers prepare karne keliye, jab vo tayyar kare mai lakar tumhe papers dedunga phir tum uspe sign kijiye phir daya se bi sign karvadijiye...

purvi get shocked and stunned for sakshi words and feeling bad don't no what to say.

sakshi seeing at purvi face and it shows very confused and she has in deep thinking.

sakshi: ab kya soch rahi ho, abhi bi koi problem hai kya... lagta hai tumhe mere baaton ka clarity nahi aaya hai aur abhi bi daya keliye hi soch raha hai, dekho purvi mai tumhe samjhata hu... tumhe daya keliye chinta hona keliye tere paas do reasons hona chahiye..pehla reason ek achhi insaan ki tarah daya ko madad karna chahti ho, aur dusra ye hai ki ...she thinking how to say..

purvi: bolona sakshi... dusra kya hai..

sakshi(hesitate): dusra hai ki...agar tum... daya keliye itna chinta horahi hai.. aur tum chahti ki unka saath koi burai na ho... ye sab tum tabhi chahti ho jab tum daya se... pyaar karthi hai tho...

purvi(shocked): kya... pyaar... mai daya se... ye kaise hosakta hai...

sakshi: haan purvi... tuhi soch ye kaisa ho sakta hai... nahi tum daya se pyaar karthi , per tum daya se aise expect karrahi ho jaise ek patni apne pati se expect karthi hai... uska pati usika khyal rakhe.. baate kare.. parwa kare.. aur pyaar kare.. aur thoda time spend kare aisa kuch ek patni apne pati se chahti hai.. per mujhe ye samaj nahi araha hai ki ye sab tum kyu chahti ho vo bi daya se. kyu...

purvi didn't have any answer, and now she gets more confused.

sakshi: ek kaam karo purvi aaj pura din achhe se socho phir raat ko mujhe phone karke batao , teekhe ab mujhe jana hoga NGO office jane keliye time horaha hai.

sakshi bids by to her while let her friend purvi in dilemma.

now purvi also leaves the place and went to her house.

st vermas house

inside of dayvi room

purvi seated on bed and deeply thinking about sakshi words.

purvi(to herself): ye sakshi ne kya kiya..mere uljhano ko suljane ka bagair aur ulaj kiya apne baaton se..

purvi mind1 tells to her

pmind1: koi ulaj nahi kiya sakshi ne, vo jo kaha..sahi kaha... ab tum daya keliye sochna band karo tum apne baare me socho..

pmind2: nahi...aisa kaise karsakti hai tu...tum bhul gayi...daya kitna madad kiya...aur tujse shaadi karne ki karaan daya apne papa ki naraaz sehna pada, phir bi tera saath nahi choda..

mind1: haan kiya shaadi.. kyunki uska dadaji ne kaha tujhse shaadi karne keliye .. bas

mind2: maantha hu vo apne dadaji ka baat maan kar ye shaadi ki, aur haan jaane anjaane me tum daya ki dost sindhu ka guneghar bi hai, kyun ki tum us vakt vikas ko support kiya hai, ye janne ki baad bi daya tujhe bachane chahta hai. kyu..

mind1: kyun ki tumhara maa ko diya hua vachan keliye...

mind2: teekhe vo bhi maan leta hu, tum bata kabhi vo tera saath pati ka haq jatane ki kosish kiya, kabhi tera saath badtmeej kiya...

purvi(thinking): nahi...vo hamesha mujhe izzat se baat ki.

mind2: haina...aur inhi bataon se patachal raha haina daya kitna achha hai... vo hamesha tera saath diya hai..tera khyal rakha hai..yaad hai us din jab tum behosh hui thi tab daya kitna khyal rakha hai tumhara...

mind1: vo behosh bi usi ka karan hua hai..

mind2: per galthi tho tera hai..tum pehle unhe irritate kiya.. phir vo tume , bas hisaab bara bar per bichara... galthi tum kiya, saja unhe bhukatna pada tere seva karke.

mind1: tum inki baat mat suno tum sakshi ki baat mano.. daya ko divorse dedo aur yaha se chale jao...achhe se naya jindagi shuru karo.

mind2: arre tum daya ko divorce kyu dena chahti ho, jab tum usse pyaar karthi tho.

purvi: nahi.. mai koi pyaar nahi karraha hu daya se.

mind1: suna..

mind2: achha phir tum jalan kyu horaha hai tum daya ko us ladki ki saath dekkar.

purvi: nahi ..mujhe koi jalan valan nahi hua... mai tho bas uska chintha hai..

mind2: chintha kyu...mai jantha hu ab tum daya ki saath rehne me pasand karthi ho, per kuch dino se daya tujh se teekh se baate nahi karraha hai isliye tum gussa araha hai... phir daya tujhe ignore karna ye baat ko tum bardaash nahi karparahi ho , haina.. ye sab usi ka natija hai... ab tumhe daya se pyaar hua hai...

mind1: nahi... ye koi pyaar nahi hai... daya tum se kabhi pyaar nahi kiya vo bas tera jaan bachane keliye shaadi kiya hai tujh se, ye tujhe confuse karraha hai... tum divorce do aur chale jao. ajad hojao is jhuti rishte se hamesha keliye.

mind2: nahi...jald baji me faisla nahi lena chahiye...ek baar tera dil ki baat suno..daya ki saath beete hui din yaad karo.. phir nirnay lelo... daya bahut achha hai...vo bahut khyal rakta hai tumhara... aur har ek ladki apne pati me kaise gun hona pasand karthi hai aisa sare gun daya me bi hai... jo bi ladki uski jindagi me aati hai vo bahut kush naseeb vaali hoti hai.

mind1: haan ye baat mai bi mantha hu,per ab vo shayaad kisi aur se pyaar kartha hai, tum se nahi vo tera madad kiya ab teri baari , aur ab tum uski jindagi me hissa hone se koi fayada nahi hai...isliye chale jao. aur un dono ko ek hone do.

mind2: nahi aisa mat karo.. tu sach janthi nahi ho vo sach me ekdoosre se pyaar karta hai ya nahi, daya se ek baar puch tho sahi, verna bahut pachtavogi baad me... dekh vo tera pati hai , aur usse sach jane ka sirf tera haq hai kisi aur ka nahi...agar undono ki beech koi rishta nahi tho... socho ek baar ..isliye unhe mat chodo ek bar apne dil ki baat sunne ka kosish karo...

mind1: mat suno aur yahi mat rukhna chale jao..

mind2: nahi unhe mat chodna...

now purvi gets frustrated after listening her mind conversation and tightly closed her ears by her hands.

purvi(shouting): chup ho jao... mai aur kuch nahi sunna chahti hu.. bas bahut hogaya ab mai unke baare me nahi sochunga. aur mai yaha se vapaas chale javunga.


	24. Chapter 24

One day at night 7'o clock

sakshi had came to her cousin house with purvi attending for her cousin wedding anniversary function.

purvi(slowly): sakshi tum mujhe yaha kyu lekar aayi. ye tumhara cousin ka function hai aur mai yaha kya karungi.

sakshi(frustrated): chup hojao purvi ab tak 20 baar boli chuki hai ye baat tum. aur mai yaha tumhe yaha isliye layi hu taki tumahara dimag ko shanthi mile.

purvi: meri dimag ko kya hua asked in confusedly.

sakshi: aaj kal tum bahut jyada soch rahi ho... aur pareshaan bi lagrahi ho samji.. isliye mai tume yaha laya hu taki kam se kam kuch samay keliye tum un socho se bahar ajayenge. ab chup chaap khade raho aur party ko enjoy karo.

now purvi have a no use to argue with sakshi , so she silently stood there.

sakshi: vo dekho mere cousin arahi hai. she indicated towards stairs.

purvi look at the direction and get shocked to see the lady coming frsom downstairs with her husband.

purvi (stammer): ye..ye ladki..tera cousin hai.

sakshi(happily): haan yahi hai mera cousin sister roja..aaj is ka wedding anniversary hai... aur dekho vo dono kitna cute lagraha hai.. par tum aisa chaunk kyu horahi ho..

purvi: sakshi ye vahi ladki hai.. jisne mai mall me daya ki saath dekha .

sakshi: kya..tum isi ko dekha..asked in shock, par iski tho shaadi ho chuki hai purvi.

purvi(confused): vahi tho.. mujhe bi samaj nahi araha hai.. kahi mujh se koi galthfami tho nahi hua.

sakshi: agar aise baat hai tho chalo ..unse hi puchlete..akhir baat kya hai..

sakshi dragged purvi with her by holding purvi hand and walked towards roja.

all guests are wishes the couple.

sakshi ( behind of roja): hai roja...

roja ( turns back): hai... said in happily.

sakshi(smiled): happy wedding anniversary to u roja.. she forward a wrapped gift pack to her.

roja accepted it happily and says thank u for coming sakshi.. then looked at purvi, and ask aur ye..

sakshi: ye mera best friend hai purvi..

roja(surprise): kya aap purvi hai... purvi nodes her head yes, apki baare me di ki muh se bahut kuch suna hai..i am really impressed about you and your friendship and when i know about you on that time i had very excited to meet you once, aur aaj aap yaha.. mera anniversary me aayi hai.. i am really happy for that, sakshi di its really wonderful gift you brought for me.

purvi: aap kuch jyada hi excited horahi hai..

roja: hona tho hai purvi ji..aap janthe hai jab sakshi di ne aap dono ki dosti ki baare me bola tha, us samay mujhe sakshi di se jalan hua hai.. kyun ki mujhe aapki tarah sachhi dost nahi mili haina isliye..she said while laughing.

purvi and sakshi looked at each other and gives smile to each other.

sakshi: achha roja mai tumse kuch puchna hai..

roja: haa boliyena..

before sakshi can speak, someone wished roja from behind.

roja turns back and sees the person, and says hai.. person gives a flower bouquet to her, she accepted and says thank u with smile.

purvi and sakshi are stood at behind of roja , now both are stunned to see the person and exchanged their glances shockingly.

roja(turns to sakshi and purvi): daya inse milo ye mere cousin sakshi.. and ye uski friend purvi...aur sakshi ye daya hai verma industries ki MD hai..

daya get surprised to see purvi there.

daya(overjoyed): purvi tum yaha, per tumne kaha ki tum sakshi ki saath kkisi function me jarahi hai..

sakshi: haan daya vo function yahi hai..

daya(smile): arre pehle bata diya tho hum teeno saath me athe hai..

purvi(questioning look): apne tho bataya hi nahi...aap bi koi function me jaraha hai..

daya: vo kya haina purvi mai tumse puchne vale the.. per uski pehle tumne kaha ki tum sakshi ki saath kahi jane ka program banaya hai... aur mai tum dono ka program ko spoil nahi karna chahtha hu..isliye maine tume nahi bataya...

roja(in between): ek minute.. ek minute...yaha kya horaha hai..koi mujhe batayega ya nahi.. aap teeno ek dusre ko janthe hai kya..

sakshi: haan vo bhi achhe se...

roja: what janthe hai... par kaise asked in wide eyes.

daya(smile): purvi mere patni hai...said glancing at purvi with smile, then purvi also glanced at him.

roja: what..ye aapki patni hai..asked in surprised ,my god aapki patni aur mere di ka saheli dono ek hai..

sakshi says haan ek hi hai..

roja (unbelievable): it's really wonder mai itni dino se do do alag log ki muh se alag alag insaan keliye itni tareef sunaliya hu , aur aaj mujhe pataa chala ki vo dono eki insaan ki tareef karraha hai..aur vo koi aur nahi balki purvi ji hai...sakshi di ki dost aur daya ki wife..said while laughing. aur apko pata hai purvi ji daya ne kuch din pehle mujh se milna chahta tha par mai office pe nai hu , phir usne mujhe phone ki aur maine kaha ki mai mall me hu thodi der wait kijiye mai araha hu, par vo office pe wait nahi ki bagair vo khud shopping maall me aya tha mujh se milne keliye.. daya expressions changed and glanced at purvi and in his mind arre ye roja purvi ko bata diya tho mere sara plan fail hojayega.. nahi aisa kuch nahi hona chahiye.. par ab mai roja kaise rokhu bolne se agar mai beech me bola tho purvi ko shaq hojayega..kya karu..aisa daya sochraha hai.

aur roja continues to say but before she speak any word her phone gets ringing, then she excused herself and went otherside for talking on phone.

now daya gets relief sigh and he had decided to talk roja and want to tell her, because she doesn't tell anything to purvi about the matter what had daya told to her.

daya felt purvi constant gaze on him he looked at her with his corner eyes and he understood her expressions it shows many questions and confusion at her face. he gives light smile to purvi and act become a normal, then excused himself and went to other side.

sakshi: arre ye kya dono ki dono chaligaye..ab kaise batachalega..daya roja se kyu mila hai..she glanced at purvi and sees purvi looking around. then she asked kya hua purvi kya dekh rahi ho..

purvi: sakshi... ye decoration bahut achhi haina..

sakshi: kyu nahi hoga... ye khud ek event manager ka ghar hai... phir vo apne saalgira par apne hi ghar ko acche se sajavat nahi karegi tho sab kya sochega.

purvi: kya matlab roja ek event manager hai..

voice: haan..

they sees roja stands behind of them.

haan mai ek event manager hu aur daya mera client bi hai..vo kya haina purvi ji daya ne new year me sare office staff keliye party rakhna chahta hai.. isliye vo mujh se milne kelliye maal aya tha. aur daya aur mai din me apne apne kaam me busy rehta hu, isliye hum dono raat ko phone pe discuss karthe hai iss party ki bare me.

sakshi: achha..suna hai purvi tumne.. daya new year party keliye.. roja se mila hai..ab tumhara shaq dur huana..she whispered to purvi

voice : shaq

they turned a direction and sees daya stands beside of purvi .

daya: kis per shaq karrahi hai sakshi tum ..

sakshi: mujhe nahi purvi ka shaq hai..

daya: purvi ka..kis per.

sakshi: vo.. before she says purvi speak in middle.. vo mujhe... she thinking words to speak.. haan is baat ki shaq hai ki..itna achha decoration aur ye sari arrangements roja akele kaise manage karliya hai..

roja: nahi purvi ji.. ye sab kuch maine nahi kiya..

sakshi: tumhe nahi phir kisne

roja: mera employees me one of the employee ne ye saare arrangements ko achhe se sambhala hai..

purvi: achha koun hai vo.. jara hamse bhi milva dijiye.

roja: vo shayaad bahar hai... mai abhi bhulatha hu.. she called the girl on phone and asked to come in to inside of house. after cut the call , vo arahi hai..after few seconds roja spot the girl at main door..vo dekhiye.. agayi hai ...

then three members are looked at direction , then daya and purvi shocked to see the girl and sakshi looked at girl with smile.

girl(come close to roja): boliye madam..kya kaam tha.

roja: koi kaam nahi hai bas ye log tumse milna chahta hai..

then the girl looked the person and get shocked and surprised and immediately a tears appeared an her eyes and quickly ran from there.

daya and purvi glanced at each other and ran behind of the girl.

sakshi and roja confused at their act, mai dektha hu sakshi says and followed them.

here the girl running fast outside of house, daya also ran behind of her calling by her name and finally he stop her by holding her hand.

girl turned to him with teary face and struggled to free her hand, chodiye mujhe.. chodiye...shouting at him.

daya(holding her hand): kyu bhag rahi ho tum mujhe dekhkar bol...

then purvi and sakshi also came there

daya(angrily): bol sindhu kyu bhag rahi ho...

sakshi: sindhu...ye sindhu hai..she asked purvi.. purvi nodes her head as yes.

sindu doesn't speaks any word and crying continuously.

daya: bol sindhu.. kyu bhag rahi hai ..aur tum itni dino se kaha chaligayi ..pata hai mai tumhareliye kitna pareshaan hua tha..aur kaha kaha dhund tume... aur aaj tum mujhe dekh kar apne dost ko.. he stretched the word dekh kar bhag rahi ho..kyu..aaj tum jawab dena hi hoga sindu .. bol tum bina bataya kyu chaligayi..bol sindhu bol verna mere kasam.

sindu(teary): nahi daya..kasam mat kaho..

daya: tho bolo

sindu: batathi hu..sab batathi hu...mera majboori hai daya mai tum se dur jane ka..

daya: maj boori..kounsi majboori..aur tum teekh kab hui..

sindhu: mai pehle se hi teekh hu daya..mai us din natak kiya bhulne ka..

daya: kya natak ki thi tum per kyu

sindu: us vikas ki karan..mai dar gayi thi daya mai dar gayi thi..maine tumahra aur maaki baat sunli..jab tum vikas ko lene gaya tha, tab maine ye sab socha, phir aap logon ki saamne sab kuch bhulne ka natak kiya..phir maa ko lekar mera dadaji ki ghar chalegayi..

daya maine ye sab isliye kiya ki us vikas achhe admi nahi hai..us din usne mujhe marna chahta hai par meri kismat hi achhi hai mai bach gayi..aur tum jis insaan pe case file karna chahta hai... vo apne apko bachane keliye kuch bi karsakta hai kuch bhi..tumhara praan bi lesakta hia daya..aur mai nahi chahti hu ki mere vaja se tumhe kuch hojaye..isliye mai tum se bina bata chaligayi hu.. apne dost ki salamat keliye she said all while crying.

after listening truth from sindhu, tears are rolled in purvi and sakshi eyes.

daya hugged sindhu and try to console her, tum itni dino se itna takleef akela sehna pada hai sindhu..ye sab us vikas ki karan hi hua..mai us aadmi ko choduga nahi..

purvi and sakshi gets scared to see his angry and glanced at each other.

sindhu (separate from hug) : nahi daya tum ab us vikas ko kuch karne kelye mat sochna..aur mai us insaan ki chehra bi phirse dekhna nahi chahti hu.. please tum vo sab bhul jao..aur maine bhi apne jindagi ki nayi shuruvaat ki hai... aur promise karo aaj ki baad us insaan ki baare me koi baat nahi karega. please daya..please mereliye..

daya: teekhe..aaj se mai us vikas ki baare me nahi sochunga..par phirse vo tume koi takleef dene ka kosish kiya tho mai unhe choduga hi nahi..

sindhu: teekhe..

purvi felt relief sigh.

now sindhu looked at sakshi and purvi..ye dono koun hai she asked daya..

sakshi: hai mai sakshi hu..mai ek NGO office me kaam karthi hu..

sindhu: aap sakshi ho..matlab daya ki wife..haina..

daya , purvi, sakshi, get shocked and glanced at each other.

sakshi: nahi mai daya ki wife nahi hu.. said in hesitately.

daya: haan sindhu ye mere wife nahi hai.. sakshi felt some sad for at his statement and in mind haan sindhu mai daya ki wife honewala tha per honahi paya... purvi noticed her friend sadness in her face .

sindhu: par daya tum usdin kaha tha na tere shaadi fix hua hai , aur ladki ka naam sakshi hai.

daya: haan per vo shaadi nahi hua hai..aur mai kisi aur se shaadi karliya..

sindhu: achha..i am sorry sakshi ji..

sakshi: it's ok

sindhu: tho phir koun hai vo ladki jisse tum shaadi kiya.

daya: ye..indicated to purvi..mai isse shaadi kiya..ye hi mere patni purvi...

sindhu: purvi.. naam ki tarah sundar bhi hai daya tere biwi.. purvi give a smile to her, per maine apko kahi dekha hai sindhu asked her while try to remember .

daya and purvi glanced at each other. daya felt worried for purvi , what happened when sindu knows the truth that purvi was vikas friend and how she reacted with purvi, because he knows sindu very well once she start hatred any person then she didn't like to see again in her life the things or persons or whatever related to that person, she always want to stay away from them.

sinadu: boliyena kya aap bhi mujhe janathe hai..

daya: sindhu ye sari bate baad me baat karte hai..ab hum andar chalenge..he tried to change topic.

sindhu: nahi daya aaj mujhe yaad nahi aaya tho purvi ko mai kaha dekha phir mujhe chain nahi milega.. aap boliye purvi ji..

now daya very tension

purvi(looking at daya): vo... sindhu.. tum mujhe apne ghar me hi dekha hai..

sindhu: mere ghar me

purvi: haan us din mai vikas ki saath tumhara ghar ayi hu..mai vikas ki dost hu.

sindhu get shocked and her smiling face changed into angry face, daya noticed it and quickly speaks

daya: haan sindhu, jab tum chale jane ki baad..he narrated all story to sindhu..aisi haalat me mujhe purvi ki saath shaadi hochuki hai... dekho sindhu teri vishay me purvi ki koi galthi nahi hai..vo bas apne dost per yakeen kiya aur usse support us vikas ne purvi ka jindagi bhi barbad karne ka socha..

sindhu glanced at daya he nodes head, then she moved close to purvi holding her hands.. purvi tumhare saath bi bahut bura hua..jab tumhe sare sach pata chala us samay tumhe kitne takleef sehna pada hai.. mai samaj sakthi hu..ab mai yahi chahti ki tum bi vo sab bhul kar apne anevale jindagi ko kushi jeelo..

purvi: thank u sindhu.. tum mujhe samajne keliye.. aur mujhe maaf karo us samay mai tum ko galat samjhliya.

sindhu: it's ok purvi..agar teri jagha mai hoti tho mai bhi yahi karthi hu..

sakshi: mujhe achha laga tum dono ko aisa dekhkar , per baataon se pet nahi bharta haina..tho andar chale dinner karnekeliye..

daya: haan kyu nahi mujhe bhi bahut lagrahi hai.. chale purvi...he asked her with broad smile..

sakshi: lagta hai sindhu ab hum dono chalte hai..aap dono araam se ajana..

she dragged sindu with her by holding her hand and starts walk.

sindhu turns back and watches at purvi. at the same time purvi glared at sindhu , both are smiled at each other.

daya watched at purvi face lost in her smile, purvi felt his constant gaze on her, she slowly turns her face and looks up and find he is staring at her, she felt uncomfortable look down and adjusted her hairs , he slowly move ahead, she looked at his feet they are come forward, quickly she lifts her head up and sees daya coming close to her she felt nervous and she step a back, but her sandal gets slip because of stone then she went to fall back, but before she fell down daya holds her by her waist. they shared a eye lock.

but their eye lock disturbed by a voice.

sakshi calling them from at distance for having dinner.

now daya quickly remove small paper piece from her hair, and shows to her ye raha hai tere baalon pe. purvi nodes her head, they stood properly and went inside.


	25. Chapter 25

**After three days**

 **Evening at temple**

sakshi and purvi seated on bench at temple.

sakshi(eating prasad): ab boliye purvi.. daya ne tumko kya gift diya.

purvi: gift... vo mujhe gift kyu denge.

sakshi: arre kyu nahi denge..aaj tera birthday hai.. vo bhi apki shaadi ki baad ye tera pehla birthday hai.. phir gift tho dena hi padtha hai...

purvi kept silence and thinking, sakshi felt some doubt ,then

sakshi: kahi tum daya ko bataya hi nahi.. aaj tera birthdaya hai... bolo na purvi..

purvi: haan..mai nahi bataya..

sakshi: per kyu.. kyu nahi bataya...kam se kam sumitra aunty ji ki tho batana chahiye..

purvi: maa ko..arre maa papaji aur dadaji tho surat gaye hai.. naani ji ghar.. vo kya hai ki maa ka behan ki bete ka shaadi haina isliye...aur yaha daya ko office me bahut kaam hai.. isliye mai aur daya yahi rukhgaye hai.. maa chahti ki mai daya ka khyal rakhu.

sakshi: achha...

purvi: aur mai iss saal apne birthday manana nahi chahti hu..

sakshi: kyu..

purvi: kyunki har saal mai apne parents ki saath hi apne birthday celebrate karthi hu, par is saal aisa kuch hua ki mai apne birth day pe interest hi nai tha.. maa aur papa ne subha phone karke wish kiya aur papa chahtha ki vo yaha akar mere birthday ko celebrate karna hai..par maine mana kiya...pata nahi sakshi.. jab se mujhe mere ateet ki baare me batachala mujhe aaj ka din ki baare me soch kar bahut dukh horaha hai sakshi.. mujhe apne asli maa baap yaad araha hai...mere paida hone ki kuch din hi baad hi undono ka maut hogayi hai...aur aisa lagrahi hai mai hi undono ka maut ki jimmedar hu.. meri buri kismat ki karan undono ka maut hui ..she said in teary tone..ab mai aaj se kabhi mera janmadin nahi manana chahti hu.. kabhi nahi...she crying more..

sakshi(consoling her): nahi purvi..tum aisa mat socho.. tere maa baap ki maut tere vaja se nahi hua..she try to console her... tu ye sab mat sochna.. mantha hu ab jo maa baap tere paas hai.. vo tere asli parents nahi hai..par vo tujse asli parents bi jyada pyaar karthi hai.. haina..asked to purvi.. purvi nodes head in tears, phir tum batao tum buri kismat kaise hosakthi, buri kismat vale jo hota hai..sare rishte aur sab parivar hokar bhi akelapan ki jindagi jeeta hai..par tere ghar me sab log tujhse bahut pyaar kartha hai purvi aur hum bhi, isliye tum kabhi apne bare me kuch ulta seedha mat sochna...aur phirse tum apne apko khud buri naseeb bola tho mai tumse baat nahi karungi..

purvi glanced at sakshi with teary eyes. kyunki mai nahi sun pavungi apne dost ki baare me aisa baate vo khud tum kyu na kahe..samji..sakshi worn to purvi while shows her index finger to purvi. then sakshi wiping purvi tears , ab chalo thoda sa muskurahat karo...

purvi give a smile with tears and hugged sakshi tightly.

sakshi hugging her and patted her back while consoling purvi.

after some seconds, sakshi separated from hug, and says ab chalo. mai tumko ghar drop karthi hu.

now they are sit in sakshi car and sakshi drives to purvi house.

after some time they reached to house, purvi getting down from car and ask sakshi to come inside and have dinner with her, sakshi first says no but after more requested by purvi she agreed .

then both sakshi and purvi are entered in side and sees dark in whole house .

sakshi: purvi ghar me itna andhera kyu..kahi power cut tho nahi hua..

purvi: paat nahi... she called servant arre koi awaaz kyu nahi deraha hai...

then suddenly all lights comes on, and finds the whole hall was decorated with full balloons and some flowers .

purvi and sakshi are getting surprised and happy to see all.

sakshi: purvi..ye sab kya hai.. aur itni saara decorations kiskeliye...she asked in surprised tone.

purvi(not understood): pata nahi...

then sakshi sees daya coming down from stairs holding a wrapped gift packet in his hands

sakshi(whisper to purvi): arre vo dekho... purvi looked up and sees daya coming towards them, lagtha hai.. daya ko pata chala hoga aaj tera birthday hai.. isliye vo tumhare liye surprise party ka plan banaya.. dekho.. vo tere liye gift bhi laayi hai..

purvi: par sakshi maine kaha na mujhe koi birthday celebrate nahi karna hai..

sakshi: dekho purvi..daya tere liye itna sab kuch kiya..please tum aisa kuch mat karna jisse daya ko bura lage..samji..aur chup chaap daya ki gift ko accept karo..lo vo teri paas hi araha hai.. thoda sa smile karo aur gift lelo,bas she whispered to purvi.

purvi seems daya coming towards her and she force to put a light smile on her face.. sakshi also gives a smile to daya. then he came close to them and sakshi slowly lifts purvi hand and says through her eyes as except the gift, when purvi tries to move forward her hand, then daya passed by her and walks to main door.

purvi and sakshi confused and turns back and sees daya walks to main door and gives the gift and says happy birth day sindhu..

purvi and sakshi get shocked,

sakshi: kya aaj sindhu ka bhi birthday hai.. aur ye sab daya ne sindhu keliye kiya hai..she looks at purvi.. her face gets fall and shows sadness in her eyes. she felt very bad inside but she try to become normal and forced to make a smile. purvi.. sakshi calls her softly. purvi looked at sakshi and gives small smile.

sakshi (guilty): i am sorry purvi..mai bina soche samjhe kuch bhi bola diya.. aur tume hurt kardiya...

purvi(smile): it's ok sakshi ye sab tum jaan buchkar tho nahi kiya...ab tum sorry bolne ki koi jarurat nahi hai..ab chalo hum bi jakar sindhu ko wish karenge...

 **At door**

sindhu (happily): thank u so much daya , she accepted the gift , daya ye sab tum mereliye kiya hai..

daya(smile): haan ..ye sab tereliye ab chale andar.

sindhu enter inside, and looks around and happy to see all decorations.

then purvi comes in front of her, happy birthday sindhu she wished sindhu and sakshi also wished sindhu,

sindhu(smiling): thank u so much aap dono ko.

daya: ab chaliye andar ... then one colleague of sindhu came close to daya and whispered something in to daya ear. then daya quickly tells, sindhu tum yahi rukho mai abhi ata hu, purvi sakshi aap chaliye mere saath..

sindu(confused): kya hua daya mai kyu nahi asakthi andar..

daya: arre bas do minute yahi rukho... please..sindhu shook her head and standing at inside of house it had some distance from main hall.

daya gives signal to that person and person nodes his head as yes.


	26. Chapter 26

daya gives signal to that person and person nodes his head as yes and press the button.

daya looked at sindhu and then at person, the person got confused and checking at the switch, daya watched all and goes to that person.

daya: kya hua hemanth.. switch teekh se on nahi hua hai kya...

hemanth: pata nahi sir..kya hua hai..

daya: jaldi dekho..verna tumhara surprise fail hojayega.

hemanth: nahi sir mai abhi check kartha hu , he tried to checking some wires.

here sindu stood at her place and wait for daya arrival, but now she did not find daya anywhere in hall, meanwhile she get a phone from one client, she lift the phone but not get clarity voice of other person, she hold the phone in her hand and looked around for daya but he did not finds, then she kept the phone her ear and went outside for talking.

and here at hall purvi sees sakshi look at floor and search something

purvi: kya hua sakshi kya dhund rahi

ho..

sakshi: purvi.. mera earring kahi gir gayi hai vahi dhundraha hu.

purvi: achha.. yahi kahi hoga..ek kaam karo tum yahi dekho mai bahar dekhthi hu..

now purvi moves outside but in middle her eyes caught earring at near the door and inside of house, she starts walks towards door

at another side of hall

daya(impatience): kya hua hemanth kuch pata chala

hemanth(looking at wire): haan pata chala sir problem kya hai..

daya: achha jaldi teekh kariye..ab mai vaha jaraha hu..

hemanth: haan sir bas ye two wires ko join karediya tho vo on hojayega..

daya: teekhe tum karo mai jaraha hu..

daya walks to main hall. and hemanth joined the wires then the machine getting on.

at the same time near the door purvi bents down and takes the earring and turns around and tries to move, then suddenly some rose petals are fell on her. she gets confused and stood there and looks up , now more rose petals are fall on her from the box, the box tied with a rod at upper side in hall.

sakshi and all members present in the hall watched at her surprisingly a smile appeared an sakshi's face.

then sindhu entered inside and see flowers are fell on purvi...

then daya comes to hall and surprised to see purvi in flower shower.

hemanth came there and he also get shock and upset for his plan.

purvi stood there and looks up with smiling and she forgot about her surroundings and enjoying it happily, and holding some petals in her palms.

daya admiring at her she looks very pretty when flowers are fall on her, he lost in her and her beautiful smiley face. he can't move his looks from her, he also gets a smile on his lips seeing her , because it is the first time to see her more happiness and smiling face.

now flowers are stop falling, now purvi comes to real and looks at all, they are stares at her confusedly, she feel embarrassed and slowly steps to inside and standing beside of sakshi .

but daya still stares at the direction of door where was purvi stood, he feel she was still there.

hemanth comes beside of daya and says ye kya hua sir sab ghad bhad hui hai... but he did not get any response from daya, then he tapped on daya shoulder, daya comes out of trance and realize purvi was not there, and he search for purvi and finds she was standing beside of sakshi. he again felt someone tapping on his shoulder. he turns around and sees hemanth.

kya hua sir kab se bularaha hu..aap kuch bolthi kyu nahi..

daya(stammer): kya...kya..kya hua..

hemanth(disappointed): sir mera plan flop hua..

daya(dream tone): nahi ...recalls the scene tumhara plan flop nahi hua..

hemanth: sir ye aap kya bol raha hai.. mera plan flop nahi hua..sir ye plan maine sindhu ji keliye banaya hai..par galthi se purvi ji par sare phool girgayi hai..

daya(smiling): isliye kehraha hu..tera plan fail nahi hua..

hemanth looked at daya with confusedly.

then sindhu coming to them, daya ye sab kya hai.. mujhe kuch samaj nahi arahi hai..

daya: vo sindhu..actually ye flowers wala plan hemanth ne tumhareliye plan kiya. par connection me kuch ghadbad ki vaja se sahi time par machine nahi on hua aur box nahi khula aur phool gira nahi.. isliye maine tumko vaha khade hone keliye kaha, phir jab machine on hui tab tere jagha purvi aayi thi box khuli hai aur sare phool uspe girgayi..bas ..

hemanth: sorry purvi ji..maine apko dekha nahi ...

before purvi can react, sakshi speaks arre nahi nahi..tum purvi ko sorry bolne ki koi jarurat nahi hai...balki mai aapko thank u kehna chahti hu.. aap ki iss surprise ki karan aaj mai apne dost ki chehre pe bahut kushi dekha hu, ye sab tere karaan hi hua.. kam se kam aaj ke din mai purvi ka udaasi chehra dekhna nahi chahthi, aur ab aap ki vaja se mera wish bhi poora hua..

hemanth: aap kya kehrahi hai..mujhe samaj nahi araha hai..

sakshi(in excitement): vo kya hai purvi ka.. before she continue

purvi holding sakshi hand...moving her head as no...

daya glanced at both and felt some fishy..

sindhu: boliyena sakshi ji..aap rukh kyu gayi..

purvi(change the topic): sindhu sakshi ye kehna chahthi thi ki mai kuch dino se upset huna aur aaj achanak mujhe kushi hote dekhkar aisa kuch bola hai..tum ye sab chodo..chalo cake kaatlijiye..daya lechalona sindhu ko..

before daya says

hemanth: haan ayiye sindhu ji cake ready hai.. sindu went with hemanth

purvi: aap bhi jayiyena.. tells to daya

after daya leaves , purvi felt relief sigh and held sakshi hand and dragged her to a side.. tum kya bolne valethi sakshi.. maine kahana aaj mera birth day hai..par mai manana nahi chahti hu..phir bhi tum vo sab batana valethi kyu..she asked in little anger.

sakshi: sorry yaar mai apne apko control nahi karpaya..aur tumhe khushi me dekhkar mujhe bhi kushi hua aur usi khushi me mujhe pata nahi chala us vakt mai kya kehrahi hu.

purvi(strict tone): teekhe abhi se function khatam hone tak tum kuch bhi mat bolna aur meri saath hi rehna samji..

sakshi(joining hands): teekhe meri maa...ab chale jaldi us sindhu cake khat liya tho hum dono dinner karenge.. mujhe bahut bhuk lagrahi hai..chalo..she drags purvi to hall.

after cake cutting and dinner

sakshi: ab mai chalthi hu purvi..bye daya..

sindhu: haan daya ab mai bhi chalthi hu..and once again thank u so much tum mereliye itna kuch kiya..

daya: it's ok sindhu, chaliye mai tum dono ko drop kartha hu

sakshi: nahi daya mera paas ghadi hai..mai chale javungi..

sindhu: haan daya mai hemanth ki saath jathi hu..uska ghar bhi mera gharki raaste me tho hai...

daya: teekhe..dhyan se jana...

then after one by one all are leaves daya's house went to their respected homes.

now purvi and daya were alone at house.

daya: purvi tum jao jakaar kapade badlo..mai sare doors band karke atha hu..

she nodes her head as yes and went to her room and get fresh up and seated in front of mirror and combing her hair and thinking about daya.

daya kitne achhe hai..vo apne dost keliye kitna achha birthday party rakha hai...vo sach me bahut achhe dost hai.. aur ek achhe beta bhi hai..aur ek achhe pati she thinking at this word to speaking thinking some sec. and says haan vo ek achhe pathi bhi hai...par kya vo mera hojayega...get up kyu nahi hosakta...mujhe sab kuch pata chala hai..daya aur us ladki roja ki beech kuch bhi nahi hai..ab mai bhi daya ko chodakar kahi jane ka mann nahi hai..par her face get fell off..kya daya ko mai pasand hu..agar pasand nahi tho phir mai kya karu...kuch bhi samaj nahi araha hai..she thinking about moments spent with daya..

then her phone rang, she saw at her phone it's daya number she lift the call

purvi: hello..

daya ( on phone): purvi tum jaldi ghar ki bahar lawn me ajao..

purvi: bahar par kyu.. kya hua..she asking with tensed

daya: kuch nahi hua bas tum ajao ..before she can ask anything he cut the call

purvi become confused then she quickly ran to outside of house and went to lawn and searching for daya.

then she saw something and move close to them and get surprised and a broad smile appeared on her face.

she was sees there happy birthday to u purvi... written with lit diyas on down.

she was speechless to see that surprise and how much she have happiness it was showed in her eyes. she admiring the diyas with smile, then she heard some footsteps she turns back and sees daya coming towards her.

now he came close to her, she looks at him surprised eyes and stares him continuously, he looking into her eyes happy birthday purvi..he wished her with smile.

she come out of trance after hearing his voice, and looks him confusedly.

daya understood at her confused face and again he says happy birth day to u purvi..with broad smile

purvi(stammer): tha..thank...thank u..she says and looks down and in mind..par inhe kaise pata chala ki aaj mera..

daya: kya hua...kya soch rahi ho..kahi ye tho nahi.. inhe kaise pata chala ki aaj mera birthday hai..haina..

purvi(without thinking): haan..she said quickly,

daya(laughing): tumhe kya laga agar tum nahi bataya tho mujhe pata nahi chalega..

purvi: mat lab

daya: vo sab mai baad me batavunga ab tum pehle cake katlo..

purvi: cake..asked in surprise

daya: haan cake..aur tum har saal apne birthday pe cake kat thi hona..

purvi: haan par.. is saal

daya: is saal bhi vaise hi hoga jaise har saal tum apne birthday manathi ho...samji... ab chalo mere saath.. he dragged her with him by holding her hand. she looking at her hand and then at him a unknown feelings were generated inside of her.

he takes her to near a well decorated table and a cake placed on table and happy birthday to u purvi written on the cake.

daya: chalo ab jaldi cake forward knife to purvi.

purvi takes the knife from his hand and look at him question mark face.

daya glanced at her and ask kya dekrahi ho cake cut karo , but purvi still stares at him, he shook his head , then he makes her to cut the cake by holding her hand , daya making claps and took one cake piece and forward towards her lips.

she eats the cake by his hands, and she also feeds cake to him.

purvi : ab batayiye aapko kaise pata chala..aaj mere birthday hai..

daya: maine tere aur sakshi ki baate suna hai...aur mujhe pata chala ki tum iss saal apna birth day celebrate nahi karna chahti thi...ye sunnne ki baad mujhe achha nahi laga..aur mai jantha hu ki tum ye decision kyu liya.. kuch dino pahle tere life me jo kuch hua uski baare me soch kar tumne ye decision liya haina...par mai tumhare udaas hote hui nahi dekhna chahta hu.. isliye maine ye sab kuch tumhare liye kiya...tumhari kushi keliye...kya tum ko pasand aayi.. mera ye surprise...mujhe samaj nahi araha hai ki mai kya kahu ki mai sab kyu kiya aur mujhe jyada basahn dena bhi nahi ata ...par mai bas itna kehtha hu ki mai hamesha tera chehere pe sachhi vala khushi dekhna chahta hu...jhuti vala nahi..jaise tum kuch der pehle..party me khushi dhikane ka kosish kiya tha na aisa nahi...

purvi get emotional after listening his words, and tears were form in her eyes then immediately she hugged him and says..i love you...

daya get stunned and stood like statue..and not believed his ears...what just he was heard, and he don't no how to react.

purvi(hugging him, teary smile): haan daya.. mai aap se pyaar karthi hu.. bahut pyaar... she tighten her grip on him.

daya came out of trance and separated her from hug and asked her kya kaha tumne looking in to her eyes.

purvi(shy, looking down): mai..mai.. aap se pyaar karthi hu...

daya(laughing): purvi... tum bahut achha acting kiya..she looked at him confusedly, acting she ask..

daya: haan..ye acting tho haina... jaise pichle baar tumne koi script likhrahi thi us ladkiyon ki drama competition keliye.. aur ab tum jo kuch bhi kaha vo bhi aisa koi script ki lines hi hoga haina .

purvi(quickly): nahi daya ye koi script ki dialogue nahi hai..mai sach me aap se pyaar karthi hu..

daya(shocked): kya tum sach kehrahi ho..

purvi(holding his hand): haan daya... mujhe aapse pyaar hogayi hai..aur ye baat kuch din pehle hi mujhe ehsaas hua hai..

daya(freed his hands): par mai tum se pyaar nahi kartha hu... she felt hurt by his statement and tears are fallen from her eyes, he turns his back to her.. mai tumse ye expect nahi kiya hai purvi...mai tumse do chaar baate achhe se baat ki, aur mai tumhare birthday celebrate kiya iska matalb ye nahi ki mai bhi tumse pyaar kartha hu...


	27. Chapter 27

daya: aur tum mujhe galat samaj liya..aur tum bhi janthi ho hamare shaadi kis haalat me hua hai..aur hum dono ek doosre ko pasand bhi nahi kartha hai.. phir aaj tum achanak aisa kyu kaha...bol he turn back and shock to see purvi was not there, then he looks other way and finds her, she runs inside of house. he get worried and he also ran beside of her.

she ran to inside of room and open closet and take her clothes and packing in bag

now daya enter inside of room and shocked to sees her packing clothes in bag, he move close to her and ask..purvi ye kya kar rahi ho tum.

purvi(taking clothes from hanger): mai yaha se jarahi hu..

daya(shocked): jarahi ho..kyu..aur is vakt kahi jayegi tum.

purvi: aap mera chintha chodiye..mai kahi bhi jao, aap ko isse koi matlab nahi hai...aur aap ne mere bahut madad kiya hai.. uskeliye apko bahut bahut dhanyavad hai...ab mujhe yaha se jane dijiye..

daya(holding her hand): tum kahi nahi ja saakthi..samji..he pulls out clothes from bag and put in closet.

purvi(takes clothes from his hand): kyu nahi jaa sakthi mai... aur aap hai koun mujhe rokhne wale... mere jindagi me maine pehli baar ek insaan ko pasand kiya aur usse pyaar bhi hua.. par usko mai pasand nahi hu aur in teary tone.. usne kaha ki vo sirf mere madad karna chahta hai..bas iski alaiwa unki mann me mere koi jagha nahi hai... she said in heavy throat.

daya: par purvi..ek baar mere baath tho suniye..

purvi: nahi.. aap aur explanation dene ki koi jarurat nahi hai..mai hi aapko galat samjha.. apne mere har dukh me saath diya...har pal mujhe kushi karne ka socha..

daya: purvi..please ek baar

purvi: nahi..maine kahana aap kuch bolne ki jarurat nahi hai..aur galthi meri thi... mai apko hamesha pareshan karthi ayi hu phir bhi apne meri kushi ki baare me socha hai..aap bahut achhe hai...shayaad mai apki layaak nahi hu isliye apko mujh se pyaar nahi hua.. koi baat nahi hai daya.. mai dil se chahtha hu ki aapki man pasand ki ladki aapko jaldi mil jaye.. she again put her clothes in bag.

daya gets frustrated and pulled her close to him by her hand...she get shocked by his act and looking at him confusedly...he stares at her face.. a tear drop rolled on her cheeks..she also glared at him with teary eyes..he placed his both hands at her cheeks and looking into her eyes...and move his face close to her.. then her eyes gets widened and she didn't understood what was happening to her...she felt some touch at her lips..now she feels his lips at her..he kissing her gently..she is in shock and her heart beats with speed .

now he cupped her face and says i love you too purvi..

purvi shocked and looking at him without blinking eyes..

daya: haan purvi.. mai tum se bahut pyaar kartha hu... par mujhe ye baat tume batane se thoda dar tha.. kahi tum mujhe galat naa samjhe...mai ye baat tum ko baatane keliye bahut kosish kiya..par har baar fail hogaya..par aaj achana k tum apne pyaar ko confess karliya tho mujhe kuch samaj nahi aaya tum sach bolrahi ho ya phirse koi acting karrahi ho..isliye..maine is baar thoda sa acting karna padha ki tum sach me mujh se pyaar karthi ho ya nahi... kyun ki agar is baar bhi tum aisa kehdiya ki daya ye sab mai tho bas acting kiya hai...tho is baar mai apne dil ko sambhal nahi pavunga... isliye mujhe ye sab karna padha..i am sorry purvi..mere vaja se aaj tum ko rona padha..

purvi listening him silently and removing his hands from her face and steps away from him..he get confused and looking at her face..

purvi: matlab aap mujh se pehle se pyaar kartha hai... daya nodes his head as yes..par kab se..she asked him.

daya: mujhe bhi pata nahi chala ye sab kab kaise hua.. jab tum papa ko hume maaf karne keliye pucha tha na us samay tum mujhe achhe lagi ho.. phir jaipur me us ladki ne mujh par jhuta iljaam lagane vale thi aur vaha sab log mujhe galat samjha..par sirf tum hi mujhe par viswaas kiya tha na , us samaay tum mere dil me apne jagha bana liya..aur jab mujhe pata chal ki tum apne parents ki saath vapaas jarahi ho..us samay mujhe ehasaas hua ki mai tum se pyaar kartha hu... mai us din ko kabhi bhul nahi pavunga..mai us raat tume apne ankhon ki saamne dekh kar kitna khush hogaya aur mujhe pata nahi chala ki mai kaise tere saath bed per soi hu ..

purvi remembered the scene had how daya slept on bed beside of her by held her hand.

daya: phir maine socha ki pehle mai tumhare dil me apna stan banavunga.. uski baad mai apne dil ki baat tumse kehna keliye socha tha..par aaj aisa kuch hua mai kabhi uske baare me socha bhi nahi..he said happily..

purvi glared at him with tears

daya(worried): purvi.. kya hua..tum ro kyu rahi ho.. moved close to her and holding her shoulder asked in concern.

purvi immediately hugged him and crying ..

daya(worriedly): purvi please batao kya hua...tum kyu rorahi ho...agar mujh se koi galthi hogayi tho..

purvi(in hug): nahi.. aap se koi galthi nahi hua... galthi tho mujh se hua hai..

daya(separated her from hug): nahi purvi..tumse koi galthi..

purvi: nahi daya mujh se galthi hua hai..aur galthi ye hai ki..mai aap se usdin aisa bolna nahi chahiye tha...aap ko kitna bura laga hoga us din mere bataaon se..aaj mai samaj sakthi hu... kuch der pehle apki baate sunkar mujhe bahut takleef hua aur laga ki aap kabhi mera nahi hopavogi..aur ab mai aap se dur jana hi hoga...ye soch kar mere dil ko bahut jyada takleef hua hai...aur maine socha ki aap se dur jane se achha ye hai ki mai is duniya se hi dur chali jao..

daya(cupped her face): purvi...please aisa baate kabhi mat karna..mai tumhare bina nahi rehsaktha hu...

purvi: ab mai bhi apko chodakr kahi nahi javungi daya...aapki saath hi rahungi...aap please hamesha mere saath hi rahiye..

daya(hugging her): mai kabhi tera saath nahi chodhunga..agar tum mujhe chodna chahthi ho phir bhi mai tumhara picha nahi chodunga, aur phir se mai tumko itna majboor karunga ki tum khud mere paas vapaas ayegi.

purvi( smiled in hug): teekhe..aap jo bhi karo par mujhe aapse dur mat jane dijiye...

daya(happily): purvi mai bata nahi saktha aaj mai kitna khush hu...mai is din keliye bahut intejaar karliya...

purvi separated from hug and looking in to his eyes...aur maine kabhi nahi socha mujhe itna pyaar karne vale pathi milega...jis insaan ko maine nafrat kiya... aur usse pareshaan karne ka ek mauka tak nahi choda... kyun ki mujhe laga ki vahi meri sare dukh ka karaan hai...aur mera sare khushiya mujh se cheen liya hai..par koun janthe hai.. vahi insaan ki karan mere jindagi me chupa hua ateet ki baare me pata chala , phir ek nayi jindagi shuruvat hui hai, aur mujhe pyaar bhi hojayega usse...ab vo mere jindagi ka ahem hissa ban gaya... i love you so much daya...i love you so much...mai bata nahi sakthi agar aap mere jindagi me nahi aye tho mera kya hojata hai...aur mujhe aaj apne maa baap se jo pyaar milrahi hai vo sab apki vaja se hua hai..aap mere jindagi me mere marji ki bina aaya hai aur mere kismat ko badal diya hai aur aaj mai bahut khush hu...aap mera bhagya bankar mere jindagi me aye hai mere pati ka roop me, har ladki bhagwaan se yahi chahti ki usse samajne vale pyaar karne vaale pati mile..par mujhe bina mange.. bhagwan ne aapko mujhe pati ki roop me soupdiya...bas ab mujhe kuch nahi chahiye... she hugs him more tightly

daya: bas bas purvi...jaise tum kehrahi ho vaisa mai kuch nahi kiya...sach kahu tho tumne mere jindagu badal diya...jab tak tum mere jindagi mai nahi aayi tab tak mujhe ye pyaar aur ye shaadi in sab par koi matlab hi nahi tha...par aaj mujhe bata chala ki pyaar kya hota hai... par haan kuch logon ka love marriage hota hai..aur kuch log arranged marriage hota hai...par hamara shaadi mere sharathon ki vaja se hua hai..

purvi: isliye.. aap mere jindagi me ahem hissa ban gayi..

daya(hesitate): purvi.. kya abhi bhi tere dil me mere liye koi nafrat hai..

purvi(looking at his face): haan... kuch tho hai mere dil me abhi bi ... daya felt sad and his face gets pale, she stare him some sec and says par vo.. she kissed on his cheeks.. nafrat nahi... bahut sara pyaar...she said in shyly.

daya shocked and surprised and smiles while touching his cheek, and look at her .

daya(teasing her): agar itna pyaar karrahi tho... he moves ahead,

she get nervous to seeing him came close to her and step back he again move ahead and she step back.. then finally she fell on bed...then daya also move close to her...she gets more nervousness to see him close to her like that, then she closed her eyes tightly...daya noticed her nervous.. he moved his face close to her face and admiring her face some sec and kissed on her forehead and whispered good night in her ear, then she opened her eyes and sees him going to outside then she runs and hugs him from back.

daya feels her essence, he brings her in front of him and kisses her forehead, agar tume thoda vakt chahiye hai tho..

purvi looks at him and hugs him tightly, they close eyes and hugs each other and feeling love.

purvi turns to leave but daya holds her from back . he came close to her and move his hand on her arms, he hold her hand in his fist she rested her head against his chest, now he lifted her in his arms and taking her to bed.

daya and purvi are on bed , purvi has her back to daya. daya caressing her hair and turns her to him, purvi closed her eyes and then open it to see daya on her, daya looks at her and try to kiss her but purvi moves her head, daya kisses her neck, purvi feels shy and gets up, he also gets up and slides her hair a side and kisses her bare back, purvi feeling more shy gasping and clutches bed sheet, daya turns her to him, she looks at him, he cupped her face leaned to her, she closed her eyes, he kissed on her eyes and cheeks she hold his hands tightly in shivering and he placed his lips on her and after broke the kiss he makes her lie down on bed ..and switches off the lights.

 **next day morning**

daya first wakes up and sees purvi in his arms and remembering the last night scene and hugs purvi more tightly and kisses on her forehead.

now purvi sleep gets disturbed and finds herself in daya's arms and recollect all and try to move but she can't, because his tight grip on her.

purvi(struggled): daya... chodiye mujhe..

daya: nahi.. aur itna bi jaldi kya hai jane ka..

purvi: daya... please chodiye..mujhe tayyar hona hai.. apkeliye nachtha banana hai...aur haan she remembered something..aaj maa papaji dadaji sab shaadi se vapaas ane vala hai..isliye..jane dijiye mujhe bahut sare kaam karna hai...

daya: teekhe mai tumhe kaam me help karunga..aur thodhi der aise hi raho mere saath

purvi(unbelievable): kya..kya kaha apne...aap mera help karega.

daya: haan

purvi: kyun aaj aap office nahi jana hai kya...

daya: nahi.. aaj office me koi important kaam nahi hai tho..maine socha kyu na aaj ka pura din aur raat tere saath time spent karu he said in naughty smile

purvi(open mouth): kya.. pura din aur raath..nai..nai..mai nahi manunga..aap muje choddijiye..verna..she worn him

daya(running finger on her cheek): verna kya..

purvi(thinking): verna...haan mai apko phirse sab ki saamne swami kehkar bhulavungi..

daya(shocking): kya...he loose his grip, she take this right chance and get up from bed and says..haan swami...ab aap bhi jaldi uthiye aur tayyar ho jayiye office jane keliye...she said and runs to bathroom.

daya shook his head in disappointed and smiles at her antics, mujhe yakeen nahi horaha hai... tum itni jaldi mujhe apnayegi.. ab sirf ek kaam bakireh gaya.. tum khud apne papa ki saath jane se mana karne ka.. vaise bhi uncle ne hame bataya tha vo kal ane vale hai yaha.. kyun ki kal vo yaha maine diya hua contract ko submit karnekeliye yaha arahi hai...

 **after some time**

purvi makes breakfast for daya and arrange them in dining table..and try to call him but before she call him he comes there.

purvi: achha hua mai bhulane se pehle aap agayi.. baitiye.. mai apkeliye aloo paratha banaya hai..

daya seated in chair, and glanced at another bowl , aur ye kya hai he opened the lid of the bowl

purvi: ye halwa hai.. ye maine mereliye aur sakshi keliye banaya hai...maine sakshi ko invite kiya hai hamare ghar nachta karne ka... bas ate hi hogi. she served paratha his plate.

daya glanced at her and then at plate,

purvi watched at him he was not eating, kya hua khayiyena...

daya: purvi.. thoda halwa bhi dijiye..

purvi(surprised): halwa.. par apko pasand nahi haina..

daya(hold her hand): ab pasand hai.. tumne banaya haina isliye...

both are busy to looking into each other eyes...but they are disturbed by a coughing sound.

then they came out trance and sees sakshi seated in chair in front of them.

purvi pulled her hand back and sakshi tum kab aayi thi..

sakshi: mai yaha akar 5 minute ho chuki hai.. par aap dono kaha chalegaye..

daya(normal tone): hum dono.. hum dono yahi the..tere saamne..

sakshi(teasing tone): achha...agar aap dono yahi hai tho.. mai kab se aap dono ko bula rahi hu, par aap dono jawab kyu nahi diya..

purvi: vo.. mai..

sakshi(eating halwa): achha vo sab chodiye...aaj kya special hai tumne halwa banaya...

purvi: aisa kuch nahi hai..

sakshi: nahi... mai janthi hu jab bhi tum khushi hojathi ho tabhi tum ye halwa banathi ho...tho batao baat kya hai..

purvi(blushing): vo...glanced at daya..and smiles shyly.

daya(eating chapathi): haan purvi..batao kis khushi me banaye tumne.

purvi glanced with him open mouth and thinking..

sakshi: haan purvi bol,

but before purvi speak sakshi phone rang she lift the call and after talking on phone, purvi ab mujhe jana hai office se phone aaya tha..aur haan tum halwa bahut testy banaya hai...

daya looked at the bowl and sees it's empty and shocked.. sakshi tum akele itna halwa khaliya..

sakshi: haan daya mujhe pata hi nahi chala.. mai itna kaise khaliya hu..ab mai chalthi hu bye, she washed her hand and going out of house.

daya watched at bowl and shook his head disappointedly

purvi laughing after sees his expressions.

daya(fake anger): tum kyu hasrahi ho.. pehle baar halwa khane ka mann kiya.. par tera dost sab kuch kha kar chaligayi..humpf...

purvi(puling his cheek): aap sach me bahut cute lagrahi hai...mai abhi ata hu.. she moves to kitchen and coming out with a bowl in her hand, and placed on table in front of him, and open the lid,

daya(surprised to seeing): arre ye kya tum aur jyada banaya hai..

purvi(smile): haan... mai janthi hu sakshi ko bhi halwa bahut pasand hai... phir mereliye bhi kuch bachegi nahi isliye maine pehle se hi thoda alag se rakha hai...mere liye...ab hum dono ye halwa khayenge...

purvi dono ki plates me halwa serve karthe hai...ab aap khalijiye.

purvi seated in chair beside of him and both start eating halwa..

daya: hmm..it's really nice bahut achha banaya tumne halwa...us din papa ne sach kaha tum mere dadi ki tarah banaya hai.. i love it...aur (he leaned close to her) tum ko bhi.

purvi(shyly): thank you,

daya: ok ab mera nachte khatam hui hai...ab mai office jaraha hu..bye..he walks ahead.

purvi also bids him and takes plates and moves to kitchen.

but he came back and move inside of kitchen and held her behind by waist,

purvi getting scared at his sudden attack, and turns around and relief to see him, aap...aap abhi gaye hai phir yaha..

daya: maine tum ko itna achha halwa khilane keliye gift dene aya hu.

purvi(confusedly): gift... she looks at his hands , par apki haath me koi gift hai hi nahi..

daya: gift haath me nahi..

purvi: phir kaha hai..

daya: kisses her cheek yahi hai...

purvi(little anger): ye aap kya kiya..rubbing her cheek..aap ye dene keliye vapaas aagayi.. jayiye he pushed him lightly.. ab aap office chale jayiye...

daya: teekhe jaraha hu par tum naraaj mat hona.. mai tera naraaj nahi dekh saktha hu.. he moves ahead..but stop and turns back and again kisses her cheek and says i love you and bye.. he walks from there fast.

purvi smiling and says i love you too..

then land line phone gets rang

she lift the receiver and hello..she speaks

other side: purvi..kaise ho beta tum

purvi(happily): papa mai teekh hu..aap kaise hai..

surendra: purvi good news hai vermas company ne jo contract hame diya hai.. ab vo pura hochuka hai..mai kal araha hu vo submit karnekeliye.. phir tum vaha rukhne ki koi jarurat nahi hai..mera anand verma ji se bhi baat hui hai.. ab vaha koi tume nahi rokhegi.. tum apna sara samaan packing karkhe raho , hum kal shaam ko hi nikal jayenge vaha se..

purvi: par papa..

surendra: ab mai raktha hu purvi..mujhe kuch kaam tha.. he disconnect the call.

purvi: arre ye kya.. papa ne mere puri baat sunne se pehle hi phone khat diya.. ab mai kaise batao papa ko mai yaha se kahi nahi jana hai...ab mai kya karu..daya ko batadu..nahi.. vo pareshaan hojayega..mai hi baat karthi hu kal papa se.


	28. Chapter 28

**Next day evening.**

surendra arrived vermas house and he want to brings backs purvi to kolkattaa with him.

all family members are arrived at hall and discussing something.

anand sees daya and purvi coming down from stairs, dekhiye daya aur purvi bhi aagayi hai..

purvi comes close to surendra and tells papa mai aapse kuch baat karni hai..

surendra: haan boliyena kya baat karna hai...

purvi: papa yaha nahi, aap please bahar chaliyena...

surendra glanced at everyone and says ok chaliye.

purvi and surendra goes to outside of house and standing at lawn

surendra: bol purvi.. kya kehna hai tume.

purvi(hesitate): papa vo mai... mai ye kehna chahthi hu ki mai aapki saat vapaas nahi jasakthi hu.

saurendra: kya..kya kaha tumne..vapaas nahi jasakthi.. kyu..

purvi: papa ab mere shaadi hochuki hai.. ab mai yahi rehna chahthi hu...hamesha keliye..

surendra: purvi ye tum bolrahi hai...tum.. jo ladki kuch din pehle yaha rehna keliye bilkul pasand nahi hai, aaj usi ladki yahi rehna chathi hai..vo bhi hamesha keliye...purvi tu soch samajkar hi ye faisla liya tha na.

purvi: haan papa mai achhe se sochne ki baad hi maine ye faisla leliya..

surendra: nahi mai nahi maan saktha... sach sach batao purvi baat kya hai.. kahi phirse daya ne koi sharat rakhi hai kya..

purvi(quickly): nahi papa.. unhone koi sharat nahi rakha...aur vo bahut achhe hai.. aur vo mujh se bahut pyaar karthe hai...said in single breath.

surendra: aur tum..

purvi(nervous, shy): mai bhi usse pyaar karthi hu..said while head down.

after some sec surendra laughing loudly..purvi looks him confused and can't understand why he was laughing.

surendra(happily): aaj mai bahut khush hu.. tumhare muh se ye baat sunne ki baad mera mann ki bahut sara sukh mila , ab mai apne beti ki jindagi ki baare me chintha karne ka koi jarurat nahi hai..

purvi glanced at him questioning face.

surendra(place hand on her head): mai tho yahi chahta hu ki tum hamesha daya ki saath kushi se raho...manna padega damadji ko aakhir vo tumhare dil jeet gaya.

purvi: papa aap kya bolraha hai..mujhe kuch samaj nahi araha hai...

surendra(smiling): purvi baat ye hai ki.. mai pehle se jantha hu daya tumse bahut pyaar kartha hai..par iss baat ko vo manthe nahi..isliye maine aur anand chacha ji ne milkar ek plan banaya..vo ye hai ki..he narrated all story to purvi...

after some time.

surendra: phir maine jaan buchkar tme yaha rukhne keliye kaha..tabhi daya ko apne kaam pe safalatha mile, ab dekh daya safalatha hogaye.. tere dil me vo apna jagha banaliyana...purvi daya bahut achhe insaan hai..aur mai bahut khush hu daya mere damad hai..vo tuj se bahut pyaar kartha hai..aur mujh se jyada tera khyal raktha hai..

purvi listening all silently and hug her father and says thank u papa.. agar apne usdin aisa kehakar mujhe yaha rukne keliye nahi kaha tho aaj mai itna kushi nahi hopathi.. thank u so much.

surendra: ye sab mai apne beti ki khushi ka jindagi keliye kiya...ab chalo andar aur sab ko ye baat batao..sab bahut pareshan hai andar..

purvi: haan papa batavungi par ab nahi..

surendra(doubt): matlab

purvi: aap chaliyena andar..

now purvi and surendra goes to inside of house , there all members are eagerly waiting for her and what was her decision.

but daya stood there cool and with smile.

anand: kya baat hai surendra..

surendra: chacha ji purvi yaha se jana chathi hai..

aal are get shocked especially daya..and his smile gets vanished.

daya(shocked): kya...uncle aap kya kehrahi hai.. purvi aisa kyu bolegi.. shayaad aapko sunne me koi galat fami hui hoga..

purvi(serious): nahi daya..papa teekh kehraha hai ab mai yaha nahi rukh sakthi hu..she says and immediately goes to her room.

daya(not understood): uncle purvi kya bolrahi hai.. aur vo aap dono ki beech kya baat hui..

surendra: dekho daya.. baat kya hai..purvi hame bhi nahi bataya..agar tum janna chatha hai tho purvi se hi puchlena..

daya glanced at him disbelief and moves to his room

after leaving daya , sumitra asked surendra kya bhaisab sach me purvi yaha se jana chathi thi..

surendra looking every one faces

 **at dayvi room**

daya entered inside of room and shocked to see purvi packing clothes in bag.

daya(holding her hand): purvi..ye kya karrahi ho tum.. tum sach me yaha se jarahi ho..

purvi(freed her hand): haan jarahi hu..

daya: lekin kyu..

purvi(put clothes in bag): kyun ki ab mujhe yaha nahi rehna hai..

daya: kyu..aur tumne kaha tha ki tum mujh se pyaar karthi ho.. phir

purvi(angrily): haan kaha.. kyun ki mujhe laga aap bahut achhe hai par aap jhute hai.. apne mujh se itna badha sach chupaya..

daya: kounsi sach

purvi: aap mujh se pyaar karthe haina... tho pehla aap mujh se kehdena chahiye.. par nahi bataya..aur ye baat ghar me sab ko bata hai..siwai mere, aur aaj papa ne mujhe sab kuch bataya..

daya(remembered): vo..(little laughed).. purvi tum us baat keliye naraaj hokar jana chahthi ho...purvi mai tumse pehle hi kaha thana mai aisa kyu kiya.. haan mantha hu maine ye baat tumse chupakar galthi ki.. aur ye last and final hai mai phir kabhi tumse kuch nahi chupavunga...please iss baar maaf karo..please he asks apology from her while holds his ear.

purvi ignores him and moves to cupboard and takes clothes and puts on bag.

daya(brings clothes from her hand): purvi maine sorry bolraha hu...please..mujhe chodakar mat jana..

purvi(pulling clothes from his hand): aap pehle kapde ko chodiye..

daya(stubborn): nahi chodunga..tum pehla bolo ki tum kahi nahi jarahi ho..

purvi: nahi... mai nahi bolungi..

daya: ok...mai nahi dedunga.. he try to pull cloth from her hand with force

purvi: daya...chodiye..verna apki shirt pat jayega..

daya(without thinking): patne do mai dusra shirt kharidunga..then he realized and looks at his hand and finds his shirt in his hands, mera shirt he says with doubt and moves to bag and checks the inside of bag and finds clothes of him with her, he turns and glanced at purvi with question mark face..

purvi glanced at his face and laughing loudly...after controlling her laughter,

kya hua...she move close to him and wrapped her hands around his neck, aap sach me maan gaye mai aapko chodkar jarahi hu...he looks her with blankly...jab papa ne mujhe sare sach bataya tab mai samaj gayi hu ki aap mere pyaar ko pane keliye kitna kuch karna padha hai...aur mai apki bhavano ko aur apki pyaar ko samajne me bahut vakt leliya hu...she kisses at his cheeks..and says sorry... apko itni dino tak intejaar karna padha...he is totally blank and shocked at her sudden behavior.

purvi move away from him and looks at his shocked face and again starts packing bag.

daya: tum kya karrahi hai...mujhe kuch samaj nahi araha hai...

purvi takes shirt from him and puts in bag..

daya(impatience): purvi.. bolona...tum mere kapade bhi kyu pack karrahi ho..

purvi handle some envelope to him and signaling by her eyes to him for open envelope

daya : kya hai isme he opened and looks at shocked , and he asks purvi ye ..

purvi: apne book kiya tha na ham dono keliye..

daya(confused): haan par ye teri paas kaise..

purvi: aap galthi se mere kapdon me chupaya...phir maine dekhliya.

daya(disappointed): maine aapko surprise dena chahtha hu par mera plan fail hui..

purvi: aap is kaam keliye us roja k se help manga hai..

daya: haan... aur tum isliye packing karvarahi hai..

purvi: haan..aur aapko kya laga mai sach me apko chodakar jarahi hu..

daya: haan...

purvi: agar mai chaligayi tho aap kya karega..

daya move close to her and pulls her close to him by holding her waist, and says agar tum aisa karliya tho..mera aur uncle ki beech ek aur agreement ho jayega.. aur iss baar sharat ye rakhtha hu ki... tum hamesha mere ban kar mere saath hi apne puri jindagi jeena hai.

purvi: agar iss bar mai nahi manungi tho..

daya(sad face): agar tum nahi mana tho..mai tujhe force nahi karunga, lekin mai apne jindagi tumhare bina nahi jee pavunga...

purvi felt pinch in her heart to see his fallen face, then she says daya i am sorry mai tho majak karrahi hu..mai apko chodkar kahi nahi javungi ...aur mai apne puri jindagi aapki sath hi beethavungi... he glanced at her face..she nodes her head as yes.

daya immediately hugs her, please sapne me bhi mat sochna mujhse dur jaane ka samji... aur mai tume jane nahi dunga... he tights his grip on her.

she feels his love and hugs him tightly and rested her head on his chest, closes her eyes and recall all moments about his love and his care and concern and how he support all in her difficulties.

sumitra: daya...purvi... neeche ayiye...

daya comes out of transe after heard sumitra voice, and looks at purvi , still she in his arms with closes eyes.

daya(smile): purvi... he softly calls her, huuum..purvi response without opening eyes...purvi.. maa bularahi hai... he says while caressing her hair.

now purvi opened her eyes and find herself in his arms and step away from him with jerk and says in stammer aa..aap..aap pehle chaliye...mai abhi aati hu... daya nodes and goes down.

after daya going purvi speaks to her self... ye mujhe kya hojata hai.. jab bhi mai apke paas hothi hu aas paas sab kuch bhul jathi hu...aur mere dil ko bahut sukun miltha hai... she smiles really you're my fortune daya...and you changed my faith and you had come in my life as luck and filled my life with happiness, aur mai apko kabhi mujh se alag nahi hone dungi.. kabhi bhi nahi...

now purvi also went to hall, daya watches at her coming and gives a smile at her, she also smiles at him.

sumitra(cupped purvi face): ab mai bahut khush hu, mere bahu yahi rahegi hamesha hamesha keliye..

mohan: haan sumitra...aur jab chahe mai apne bahu ki haat se bana hua halwa khasakta hu..

all are laughing at his statement.

surendra: ab mujhe jana hai..verna flight miss hojavunga..

mohan: chaliye... surendra ji aaj mai apko airport tak chod deta hu..

surendra(smile): ye tho achhi baat hai...tho chaliye...

mohan and surendra leave the house and went to airport.

after doing dinner daya and purvi goes to their room.

daya helped purvi in packing while talking, purvi kya tum kush haina mere saath switzerland jane keliye. vo kya hai ki mai tum se bina puche humdono keliye tickets book karvaya..

purvi: aap mujhe surprise dena cahatha haina ... tho aapka ye surprise mujhe bahut pasand aaya hai aur mai switzerland me ghumne ka excited hu.

daya: kya..sirf ghumne keliye..

purvi(causally): haan.. apko bata hai mujhe bachpan se bahut ichha hai switzer land dekhne ka, par papa mujhe akele nahi janediya.. aaj mera ichha poori hone vale hai.. aapki vaja se she said excitedly.

daya looks her with open mouth, and says tum sirf ghumna keliye jarahi ho..

purvi(normal): haan... ghumne keliye nahi tho aur kya karenge vaha jaakar..

daya(move close to her): sach me tu nahi janthi vaha jakaar hume kya karna hai..

purvi(scared looks): nahi tho..

daya(puling her close to him): mai batao .. purvi looks in to his eyes...he cupped her face move his face close to her and she closed her eyes, he placed his lips on her and kisses her passionately. she holds his hands tightly.

after some sec they broke the kiss and daya stares at her face, she opened her eyes slowly and hugged him and says i love you daya..

daya(hugging her): i love you too purvi...

purvi: daya.. mujhe aap se kuch kehna hai...

daya: bolona..

purvi(separated from hug): daya..vo...baat ye hai ki...

daya: kya hua..tum itna kyu sochrahi ho...ek baat bolne me. purvi..tum jo kehna chahthi ho bina soche bol sakthi ho.. ab batao..

purvi feel some nervous and worried

daya noticed her tension, purvi tum pehle yaha baitho..he makes her sit on bed and he sits beside of her, asks softly ab batao baat kya hai..

purvi(hesitate): daya.. vo.. baat ye hai ki..apko yaad hai.. jaipur me ek ladki aapko neeche dikhane ki kosish ki.

daya: haan yaad hai, aur tumne mujhe ek pal keliye mujhe dara diya ki tum ko mujh par yakeen nahi hai...phir us ladki ko ek jorse chata mara thana tum.. aur uski asli chehra bhi saamne laaye thi tum, par ye pata nahi chala ki.. vo ladki akhir hai koun aur tumhe kaise pata chala uski plan ki baare me..

purvi(nervous): actually daya us samay mai apko pasand nahi karthi huna... aur us din us ladki ko apki saath dekhkar maine kuch socha hai..apki baare me..

daya: kya..kya socha tumne..

purvi(looks down): vo...she told everything to him, how she wanted to make that reshma to daya life partner and then how she was knows the truth behind of reshma.

daya stares at purvi blankly...

purvi(guilty): phir mujhe apne aap par gussa aaya, bina jane mai us ladki ki saath apki shaadi karvana keliye socha hu.

daya(disbelief): purvi..mujhe yakeen nahi horaha hai ki tum mere dusri shaadi karvana chahthi ho...

purvi: haan.. kyunki mai nahi chahthi hu ki aap mere jaane ki baad akele rehjaye... aur us samay mai apse naraaj hu.

daya: phir bhi mere achhayi keliye socha...

purvi nodes her head as yes, aur kuch din pehle us reshma ko maine yaha delhi mai dekha hai..jab mai sakshi ka ghar jarahi thi, tab vo lift keliye mere ghadi ki samne aayi thi, mai usse dekhkar shock gayi...turanth mai uski saamne ghadi rokha vo bhi mujhe dekhkar hairaan hui thi.. phir bhi mere saath car me baiti thi.. phir usne kaha ki vo jo kuch bhi aapki saath kiya vo sab us vikas ki kehne par kiya hai... kyun ki us reshma ko us samay paison ki jarurat hai apne maa ki treatment keliye, isliye vo us vikas ki kehne par sab kuch kiya.. maine dekha hai us ladki ki maa ko abhi bhi usko treatment ki bahut jarurat hai.. isliye maine kuch paisa dena chahthi hu par us ladki ne mana kiya... daya kyu na aap us ladki ko apki company me koi job dedijiyena tho vo paisa apni maa ko ilaaj ka kaam ayegi.

daya(hold her hand): agar tum chaho tho vaisa hi hoga...aur haan vo company sirf mera nahi tumhara bhi hai..jo cheej mera hai vo sab tera bhi hai...

purvi(happily): thank you daya..thank you so much...she kisses on his cheeks in excitement.

daya: par ek condition

purvi: kya..asked him confusedly

daya: tum jindagi me phir khabhi kisi aur ki saath mere shaadi ki karne ka mat sochna..

purvi(confidently): ab mai aisa kabhi nahi sochungi, kyun ki sirf aap mera hai.. mera.. she holds his arm possessively mai apko kisi aur ko kyu dedungi... aap mera pati hai..mera duniya hai...mera kushi hai...aur mera ..she looks at him and gets up from bed... mera swami hai...she said in loudly...

daya:purvi... sami mat bolna verna

purvi: verna kya..kya krogi swami..aap..

daya gets up, purvi sees it and try to runs out, but before she reached to door daya goes first and locked the door from inside, and turns back raises his eyebrows to her, and steps a head

purvi felt nervous and steps back and try to ran but he quickly holds her hand and pulls to him her back hits to his chest.

purvi(struggling): daya...please jane dijiyena...

daya: kyun devi..

purvi: devi..devi koun hai..mera naam purvi hai...devi nahi..

daya(kisses her neck): tumhe pata nahi...jaise patni apne pati ko swami bulathi hai..vaisa hi pati apne patni ko devi kehkara bulathe hai...

now he lifted her in his arms, and starts walks towards bed.

purvi(holding his collar): achha par dusron ko lagegi ki aap kisi aur se prem karthi hai , isliye aap usko bhul nahi parahaa hai aur usi naam se mujhe bularaha hai..

now he laid her on bed, and switches off the light and laid beside of her, and running finger on her cheeks agar aise baat hai tho tum mujhe swami kehkar bulana band karo...

purvi: achha.. ab aap mujhe pareshaan karna chahtha hai..

daya: jo samajna hai samjhlo...

purvi: teekhe... par mai piche nahi hatungi...mai apko swmmm...before she speaks he shuts her mouth by his lips... and after some seconds he leaves her lips and says agar tum phirse bulana chahthi hai tho bulalo.. par tum kitni baar bulaogi utni hi baar mai tumhe aisa hi chup karunga... manjoor hai...

purvi feels too shy and turns her head, in semi darkness he watches her shyness.

daya(turns her face to him): kuch bolthi kyu nahi...

purvi(pulling him close by his collar): manjoor hai..whisper in his ear.

Thank you so much for those people were read this story with patience, and thanks for those people reviewed to this story.


End file.
